Between Worlds
by cutestscythe
Summary: AU. Dr Faker was never one to be taken advantage of and the chance to have alien research specimens was too good to pass up. Only his research subjects aren't so thrilled and are determined to have revenge.
1. In Captivity

**A/N:** Good morning. So, those who read my other fics or follow me on Tumblr know I've been muttering about this new AU. Which has until now just been called the Captured Barian AU which kinds gives you a clue about what's going on. So, we've got several pairings through the fic. Mainly Durbe/Mizael (right from the start with those two), and V/Kaito (as they get older) and then later on Ryoga/Yuma and Vector/IV. There will be lots of other hint throughout because I like messy complicated pairings, particularly Vector/Ryoga. Also (vaguely spoilers for the Legendary Numbers onwards) in this AU Nasch and Merag are still with the Barians so Ryoga and Rio and going to be Nasch and Merag throughout the story. Wow, that was a long note. So, yeah, enjoy and review, ok?

* * *

"Trust the Humans, you said."

Faker frowned, listening to his specimens bickering. Since making contact with the Barian world, he'd earned the trust of the alien creatures. They'd decided they could use him for their own goals. Faker was not so easily manipulated.

"They're weak creatures, you said."

He glanced back. In the Human world they presented as Humans, mainly young Humans- teens. There were six of them, all males of varying heights and builds. He already had the female in an underground containment unit.

"Give them our technology, they won't figure it out, you said."

They had given him technology and secrets to help him achieve their goals. They hadn't imagined he'd be smart enough, to use their technology to trap them. The female had been easiest to capture. She had a soft spot for his son Haruto. He'd been the perfect bait. And she was the perfect bait for them. They were so possessive over the only female among them.

"Shut up, Vector!"

Vector- one of the high ranking Barians- seemed to be the most contentious of the group. He was one of the ones Faker had dealt with most often. One of the leader's two generals, he supposed. In this world they were _forced_ to take Human forms and none of them seemed at all pleased about it either. Vector was one of the shorter ones. Rather thinly built, seemed to look around Christopher's age, thirteen or so. He had sharp purple eyes and strange, gravity defying orange hair that seemed to stick straight up. He argued a lot with the leader from what little he'd seen of the pair together, and what he'd heard from Vector's grumbling when working with him. He seemed almost triumphant over their capture.

The leader- they sometimes even referred to him as King- himself presented as only a little older. This was only the second time Faker had seen him and the first time in his Human form. He was tethered next to Vector and none too happy about it. It was obvious he wasn't used to his Human form either. Nasch- Faker believed that was his name- kept huffing and tossing his head and blowing his long violet hair out of his face, apparently very frustrated with it, and grumbling about how fragile this soft skin was and the anchor was hurting his wrists and his middle felt strange- Faker assumed that was some sort of stomach ache, probably brought on by stress or nerves. Those clear blue eyes were filled with fury and frustration as he tugged up against the anchor again, apparently just wanting some space between himself and Vector.

Faker actually found it rather amusing, but he couldn't afford to be complacent. They were still incredibly powerful creatures. Their Human forms restricted their powers and their strength and the anchors that bound them- created using their own technology- reduced their strength even further, but the situation wasn't risk free. The sooner he got them into containment fields the better.

"Dr Faker?" Christopher said quietly. "We should hurry."

Faker glanced at his young assistant. He looked so much like his father. Poor Byron. Never mind, his sacrifice was necessary. Little Christopher was only thirteen, such a tragically young age to lose his father. Still, as long as he blamed the Barians it would be no trouble, he could use Christopher to continue his father's work and the poor boy would be none the wiser. Kaito and Haruto needed someone to help them, Kaito needed someone to teach him how to be social and Christopher needed someone to look after. It was the perfect combination really.

"We should." Christopher nodded and hurried to the control panel. "Ready?"

"Ready, Dr Faker."

The Barians finally seemed to have noticed they were moving along with something and were twisting against their restraints to watch them. Faker smiled. "Power up the containment fields."

"Powering up."

Faker walked over to another panel behind some glass and a heavy glass shield dropped around Christopher's work stations. Christopher smiled and flicked on the intercom. The youngster was just as dedicated to this as he was. Mainly because he believed the creatures were responsible for his father's death. Faker couldn't tell him the truth. He would make a dangerous enemy and Christopher leaving would tear Kaito and Haruto apart. The lie was better for everyone.

Watching Christopher work tugged at Faker's heartstrings. He really did look so much like his father. Sometimes Faker caught himself staring a little too long, almost seeing Byron in his place, sometimes nearly calling him by his father's name. He had that same tight smile when he worked. And although his eyes were blue, not that golden-hazel colour that none of his sons had inherited, they glittered in the same way when he found something new, saw a beautiful new machine or finally cracked a puzzle. Byron's hair didn't have the same bluish tint either, but it was just as long and fine and braided over his shoulder just the same.

"Containment fields at eighty per cent, Dr Faker," Christopher said over the intercom.

"Good," Faker said. "Prepare for transport."

"All systems ready."

"Hey!" Vector yelled from down below. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Containment fields ready, Dr Faker."

"Activating transport."

The floor beneath the Barians moved and they staggered, struggling with the anchors keeping them tied on separate platforms as walls came up around them. This was it. He was the only person in the world to have seven creatures from another world in captivity. Once they were inside these fields, they were be little more than Human teens. Their powers would be severely diminished and using their powers, no matter how weak, would drain them. The floors flipped over completely- there were quite a few startled cries at that- and locked into place as the ceilings to the Barian's habitats. A blue energy field formed over the top and a new floor slid into place.

"Containment fields seem to be holding, Dr Faker," Christopher called over the intercom.

Dr Faker smiled, checking the monitors and readings. "Cameras are all functional, setting feed to the main monitoring station."

"All life signs seem to be registering within normal levels. They're showing signs of stress but nothing out of the ordinary for the situation."

"Good," Dr Faker said, stepping down from the work station and taking a D-Pad with his work programs on it. Christopher followed quickly behind him. "Let's go and visit our guests."

Christopher nodded and followed behind him as they went. As they went, Kaito appeared from around one of the corners. Faker smiled softly. This was all for him and Haruto. If he didn't get the Barians to give him the cure for Haruto, he would lose them both.

"What's going on?" Kaito said quietly.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Faker replied. "Christopher and I are going to inspect some research subjects."

"The Barians?" Faker frowned. He wasn't supposed to know about them. "I heard you and Chris talking earlier. And that girl who came around to see Haruto, she was one of them, wasn't she?"

"Yes," he said, nodding slightly. "Please stay out of this until I'm certain they're safe."

"Do- do you really think Chris should be near it if you're not sure they're safely contained?" Katio said, cheeks going pink.

Faker frowned. He's suspected Kaito had a crush on Christopher but he hadn't realised it was this serious. He'd have to deal with this. The last thing he needed was Christopher finding out what he did to his father and hurting Kaito. Or worse, turning Kaito against him. Christopher smiled and patted Kaito's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Kaito. Don't worry."

Kaito smiled weakly and nodded, watching as they carried on down to the lowest level of the tower. It was the safest place for them. If they used too much power the bottom floor would collapse, leaving the upper levels unaffected and destroying the creatures before they could do any damage. There were several security doors to pass through before they reached the hall way the Barians had been dropped in. Faker didn't want to take any chances. His sons were in the tower above, he wasn't going to risk these creatures getting free and taking out their revenge on them.

The long hall had seven habitats. Three on each side and one at the end. They were all pretty much identical. The one at the end of the hall was a little larger, but only because for convenience when building was going on. There were small rooms on show, most of the walls made of reinforced glass, and with only a single bunk and chair inside. This was where the six males had been dropped. They were kept in the middle of the rooms while the female was already free in hers. The anchors, still attached to what had been the floor and was now the ceiling, kept their hands above their heads, keeping them from struggling too much, particularly the small ones. Vector, Nasch, a little brown haired one Faker had yet to be introduced to and the one he dealt with most- a silver haired, grey eyed Barian named Durbe who presented as slightly older but still rather short- struggled were practically helpless. Nasch's feet just brushed the floor and if he moved wrong he'd be in a great deal of discomfort, Vector was stretched on his toes to the point where he was obviously in pain and the other two were held clear off the ground.

"You monster!" Merag yelled, slamming her fists against the front of her cell. "Let them go!"

Christopher glanced at her and Faker didn't miss the flash of pain and fury in his protégé's eyes. Merag was softer than the others. She liked stopping by and tending to Haruto when she could. Apparently she was Nasch's twin sister, although she was certainly more used to her Human form. She was pretty girl, presented around Christopher's age, just like her brother, with flowing blue hair and striking almost pink eyes.

"You're the monsters," Christopher hissed. "You're going to pay for what you did to my father and Kazuma."

"Enough, Christopher," Faker said, shaking his head. He turned his gaze on Nasch. The lead Barian was in the cell at the end of the hall- Durbe and Vector in the cells either side- looking absolutely furious. "At least make an attempt to be civil to our guests."

"You can't keep us here," Durbe said.

"I swear, Faker, when I get out of here I'm going to destroy you," Vector snarled.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that you're weakened," Faker replied. "You can't fight. You can't escape and the bracelets around your wrists will make sure you cooperate. If you're well behaved guests, we'll treat you with care."

"You're keeping us captive," Nasch hissed. "What makes you think we'll cooperate with you in any way?"

"I want a cure for Haruto."

"Haruto's pain is caused by the Astral world," Durbe said. "That is nothing to do with us."

"But you know how to cure him."

"Perhaps."

"Then tell me."

"We won't be bullied into talking while you're keeping us tied up like this," Nasch said. Faker smiled and kept his gaze on Nasch. Those piercing blue eyes made his nervous, almost like Nasch was looking right through him, into him, as if he could see his mind and soul. "Let us go."

Faker sighed and pressed a button on his D-Pad, releasing them from the anchors. They dropped to the ground. Nasch rubbed his wrists, stalking away towards the back room. There were quieter, darker room behind the front ones. Places for the creatures to have some privacy. There was a desk, a more comfortable chair, a soft bed and a television. He assumed even Barians needed rest and time alone.

"You should have left them stuck there," Christopher muttered. "They deserve to suffer."

Durbe moved over to the front of his cell, gazing over at Christopher. "What have we done to make you hate us so much?"

"You monsters murdered my father," he hissed back.

"Christopher," Dr Faker murmured.

"Why would we waste time on a pathetic Human," snapped the blond in the cell next to Durbe. "I have better creatures to focus my wrath on."

His eyes were locked on Vector as he spoke. Not that Vector seemed to care. He was sneering at Christopher. The blond was an interesting one. Mizael, Durbe's ever present bodyguard. His human form had strange facial markings and his hair had a strange wing like protrusion. He was rather rude, blunt and obviously disliked Vector. And the one time he'd met Kaito- Faker hadn't been at all pleased about that- there had been an uncomfortable tension between them. Kaito wasn't normally that hostile.

And it was likely to be either him or Vector that blurted out the truth.

"I can't imagine why we would ever see fit to kill your father," Durbe said.

"You Humans are weak and to murder one so callously would be dishonourable," Mizael agreed.

"Who told you this nonsense?" Vector snapped.

"Nasch?" Merag said softly. "We didn't, did we?"

"No way," the brown haired boy cried. "Nasch, we didn't."

Nasch moved slowly back to the front of his cell, watching Christopher curiously, apparently ignoring the others. The brown haired boy seemed to be the youngest. He was the same height as Durbe but presented as a lot younger, his eyes were big and green, one hidden behind his bangs, and he seemed loud and excitable. And the one in the cell next to him, the largest most physically intimidating of the bunch, was grumbling about how they wouldn't have done such a thing without Nasch's order. He was a strange one, oddly different from the others. He had green hair and was much more muscle-bound than the others and seemed rather attached to the youngest of the bunch, generally quieter as well.

"Christopher, isn't it?" Nasch said quietly. Christopher frowned but took a step forwards. Nasch's eyes were soft and concerned and apparently that was drawing Christopher in. Nasch offered a small smile. "You think we had something to do with your father's death."

"You did, you creatures murdered him and Kazuma," Christopher hissed.

"Nasch," Durbe said in a hushed low voice. "If we didn't-"

"I know," Nasch snapped, glaring at him for a moment before turning his gaze back to Christopher. "Tell me about him."

"As if I'll tell you anything," he said. "You monsters took him from us."

"Us?"

"My two younger brothers are stuck in an orphanage because of you! Kazuma's kids don't have a father because of you!"

"I see…" Nasch frowned and glanced at his companions before locking his gaze with Christopher's. "I don't know what happened to your father or his friend, I give you my word, but if one of my people did this, I will find out and if I could I would make them suffer." Faker scowled. Christopher seemed to be softening up His featured softened and he stood in front of the glass, just watching Nasch. "Leave it with me for a day. I'll figure out what I can and get back to you, alright?"

Christopher watched him silently for a moment, the pair just gazing at each other before he sighed and nodded. "Thank you for your honesty."

"Christopher," Faker said, stiffening slightly. Christopher glanced back, eyes low and pained. "Will you make sure the monitors are all working properly for me?"

"Yes, Dr Faker."

Christopher strode away and the moment the door closed, Nasch slammed his fists against the glass. It shook and groaned, but held. Faker smirked. The boy snarled and whipped around, pacing back a few steps before turning and glaring at Faker.

"Mizael!"

The blond narrowed his eyes and took a few steps back firing several pink blasts on energy at the glass. He was the most powerful Barian as far as raw energy went, from what Faker had heard. This was the perfect test of his containment field. Faker watched warily as blue containment field fired up and the energy fizzled away. The Barains were starting to get worked up now. Faker couldn't blame them. Not even a second after the energy fields absorbed the attack, Faker noticed Mizael shaking and panting. The others seemed to notice too and when Mizael's legs gave out and he fell to his hands and knees, there was outright panic and fury.

"Mizael," Durbe called.

His was voice sharp and alarmed as he slammed his hands against the glass wall separating him from his bodyguard, demanding to know what was wrong. Faker took note of how easy his Human face was to read, how he was terrified for his companion. Perhaps there was more between them than a protector and ward relationship. That would certainly be interesting to investigate.

"These bodies are so weak," Mizael panted, struggling back to his feet and leaning against the wall. On the other side, Durbe gazed up at him in concern, the pain of seeing his companion suffering and being so helpless obvious in his eyes. "That shouldn't have drained so much energy."

"You should rest," Durbe murmured.

Mizael smiled weakly in what was obviously a show just to reassure Durbe. "I'm already recovering."

"That's the containment field," Faker said, watching Nasch still. "Any amount of power used will drain you of energy. If I turn up the power the effects will get worse. You can't escape. This is your technology."

"You sacrificed them, didn't you?" Vector hissed. Faker clenched his jaw and Vector cackled. He hadn't wanted them to figure that out so quickly. "Wait until he finds out."

"He won't find out," Nasch said softly.

"Nasch," Durbe said, whipping around and staring at him. "You can't honestly mean that."

"We're not taking the blame for what some Human did," Mizael snapped.

"After what he just did to Mizael?" he continued. "You can _not_ expect us to work with him."

"I wasn't asking for your opinions," Nasch snapped.

"Nasch, I can't go along with this, not after seeing that."

"I thought you trusted me, Durbe. You of all people should trust me." Durbe and Mizael glanced at each other before falling silent and Mizael staggered off to sit on the bunk with Durbe watching worriedly. Nasch glanced back at Faker, who suppressed a shudder at the wicked glint in his eyes. "I assume he'll be watching soon, since I would assume this place is monitored, so I'll make this brief. You have until he comes to talk to me tomorrow to do right by his father and give those brothers of his a home. Understand?"

"You're blackmailing me?" Faker hissed. Vector laughed and Durbe leant against the wall, smiling slightly and apparently appeased. "I will not be blackmailed."

"Then he can find out the truth," Vector sneered.

"He won't believe you."

"Do you want to take that risk?" Durbe murmured.

There was silence for a moment and Nasch smiled, watching smugly. Finally Faker sighed and walked away. What annoyingly resourceful creatures. He couldn't risk Christopher finding out the truth. He supposed he'd have to get those brats out of the orphanage. Honestly, he didn't mind Michael, but Thomas was a troublemaker even at such a young age. There was a reason Christopher was the only one he'd offered a home too. He supposed he had no choice though.

As he left, there was a thud and he glanced back to see Vector had kicked the front pane of glass. When he reached the monitoring station, Kaito was sitting on of the work surfaces, chatting with Christopher as they watched the screens. He was definitely going to put a stop to this. Although he'd wait to see if the Barians would keep their word or not.

Christopher smiled seeing him approaching and switched the screens to focus on the seven Barians. Mizael had moved his chair to the wall separating him and Durbe while Durbe himself was on the bunk against the same wall. The pair was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and hands pressed against the glass palm to palm.

"They're a pair," Christopher murmured, noticing his gaze. Faker nodded. That would explain their behaviour. "It's rather sweet."

"For murderous aliens," Kaito muttered.

Christopher frowned. "The leader said he didn't know anything about it. He said he's going to look into it."

"Do you trust them?" he said, folding his arms. "If they're capable of murder, they're capable of lying."

"Why is Nasch cooperating with them?" Mizael muttered. Faker frowned as the boys turned their attention to monitor, listening to their discussion. Nasch himself was in his back room, lying on the bed with his arms tucked behind his head. "They've accused us of murder, and we wouldn't do it without his order."

"You have to trust him," Durbe replied softly.

"It was his soft heart that got us into this mess."

"You're just as fond of Merag as any of us," the brown haired boy said.

"I wanted to just destroy the lot of them," Vetor grumbled.

"Mizael," Durbe sighed, opening his eyes as Mizael did the same. "I know the situation makes it hard, but I trust Nasch. And I know you trust me, don't you?"

"You know I do," Mizael grumbled. He moved so they were eye to eye, forehead resting together against the glass. "But being held prisoner here hardly fills me with confidence."

"I'm sure he has a plan. Trust us."

"I'd trust you more if Vector wasn't involved."

The Barians fell into bickering, mainly between Vector and Mizael. Christopher and Kaito watched with small smiles and Faker scowled. The little brown haired boy seemed to be called Alit and was certainly one of the most childish. He was yelling and arguing like a young boy, obviously far too excitable. His larger companion, Gilag apparently, was quieter but no less blunt about his dislike of Vector or their situation. Merag had followed her brother's lead and was on her bed, resting silently, while Durbe just sat on his bunk, watching the bickering.

"Christopher," Faker said quietly. Christopher glanced up at him. "I think, now we've got the creatures that killed your father, perhaps it's time you were reunited with your brothers."

"My brothers…"

Christopher blinked slowly and Kaito grasped his hand. "You're not kicking him out, are you, Father?"

"No, of course not," Faker said, shaking his head. "I'd like to bring your brothers here. Now there's no danger from the Barians, I think it's best that the three of you are together. I know I can never replace your father, but boys need someone to look after them."

"Thank you," Christopher breathed, a small, shy smile coming across his lips. "Thank you so much, Dr Faker. I know it's a difficult decision, I'll make sure they understand how lucky they are and make sure they behave. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," he replied, forcing a smile. He couldn't risk it. The boys might even be of some use. "I'll call up the orphanage, and we'll see if we can pick them up first thing tomorrow."

Christopher nodded quickly, his smile widening and Kaito squeezed his hand, smiling up at him. Thomas was closed to Kaito's age. Perhaps that would distract him from his little crush on Christopher. Perhaps this would be a good thing. Kaito was learning to improve his duelling, Christopher was teaching him, and Thomas was a duelling protégé. Faker remembered Christopher taking a day or two off to go and watch Thomas compete in prestigious tournaments. If he kept ranking highly there could be extra money in it, and someone to help Kaito learn. This could be a very good thing for very little inconvenience. And if it made Kaito and Christopher happier, that was a nice bonus.

"I'll have to tell them about Father," Christopher whispered. Faker frowned. He hadn't told them yet? "I wanted to be sure. I promised them I'd find him. That I'd bring him home. I wanted him to be ok. But I suppose I have tell them the truth now."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Chris has to tell his brothers the truth about their father and confronts the Barains about the truth about his father.


	2. Promises

**A/N:** Yay, new chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews. More would be nice please. So, we get the Arclights being cute and Tenjos being cute because Haruto is adorable as always. Vector is evil, Thomas begins his slow journey into fanservice territory and Michael is adorable too. And some Vector/Nasch too, because I love them and they're adorably huffy to each , I totally think Thomas went by Tom/Tommy when they were younger, especially when Michael's involved, and didn't start using Thomas when he started growing more unstable. So, thank you, enjoy and review, ok? Cool. BTW, Rio will have a pairing, I'm just not sure who I want her with yet, there are options but I'm just not dead set yet.

* * *

"Tommy," Michael murmured, dabbing disinfectant on his big brother's scrapes and wounds. "I'm sure if Chris knew what was going on he'd-"

"We don't need him," Tommy snapped, flinching away from his touch. Michael sighed and gently dabbed more disinfectant against the cut on his shoulder. He was so insistent on fighting and forgetting Chris. The past few visits, Tommy had refused to see Chris and had forced Michael to promise not to tell him anything. "He doesn't care about us."

Michael sighed. It was the least he could do to fix up his brother. They'd been in the orphanage for nearly six months and Tommy protected him all the time. It wasn't a nice place, no matter how good it looked. The kids were bullies and Tommy fought with them all the time only to be punished by the carers. He only fought with them to protect Michael. And he always refused to tell Chris about any of it.

Tommy was mad a Chris. Michael wished he could make things better between his big brothers but he couldn't figure out how. Tommy thought Chris had abandoned them. Michael was sure he hadn't. He was looking for answers about their father. And it wasn't like he could look after them. He was lucky Dr Faker had given him a home or he'd be stuck there with them.

"He's coming to see us again today," Michael said quietly. Tommy stiffened. "Please come and see him?"

"No."

Michael sighed. Maybe one day Tommy would calm down and be comfortable with Chris again. Time was a great healer, right? A carer strode in and pulled Michael from the bed, throwing some clothes at him, demanding he dressed. Tommy was glared at and a moment later, his best clothes were dumped on him too, despite his insistence he wasn't going to see his brother.

"You're going with him," she snapped. Michael and Tommy frowned and she sighed. "Your brother and the doctor are coming to take you away."

"He's… taking us away?" Tommy said quietly. "He's taking us home?"

"I don't know where he's taking you," she replied. "Just away from here, thank heavens. Not a moment too soon. So pack up and get ready to go."

Michael hadn't seen Tommy move so fast in a long time. It barely took an hour before he was entirely packed and ready to go. Michael tried to keep up but Tommy had two speeds; can't be bothered and faster than a duel disk's auto-shuffle.

And then there was a knock on the front door and Tommy shot out the room. Michael was on his heels. He leant over the railings and Michael struggled to stretch high enough to see over the rail with him. He wasn't quite tall enough for that. So he settled for crouching down and gazing between the spindles. It was Chris and Dr Faker. Tommy was grinning. For the first time in months Tommy was grinning.

Chris lifted his head and his gaze settled on Tommy, a soft smile spreading across his lips. Tommy' grin faded and Michael frowned as Chris' did too.

"Is it true?" Tommy said quietly. "Are you taking us away?"

"Yes," Chris said, nodding slightly. "We have all the answers now. It's safe for you two to stay with us as well."

There was silence for a moment before Tommy pushed off the railings and ran down the stairs, throwing his arms around Chris and holding him tightly. Chris smiled and held him back as Michael climbed down the stairs after him. Tommy' refusal to see him had hurt Chris, Michael saw it every time he visited. He'd wait in hope that Tommy would change his mind and just let him catch a glimpse of him, just to know he was alright. But Tommy had always refused to be seen. Even when he'd been duelling, he refused to acknowledge Chris had been there to see him. So Michael didn't mind staying back and letting them hang onto each other. Perhaps Tommy was finally going to forgive Chris, maybe he'd understand Chris had no choice, he hadn't wanted to leave them.

"I missed you," Chris whispered, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you, please understand that."

"Just don't leave us again," Tommy demanded. "Don't ever leave us again."

"I won't, Tommy," Chris whispered, hugging his tightly. "I won't. You're coming home with me and Dr Faker is going to look after us. We'll have a home again, and we'll be together. I won't let you go again. I promise I'll do better this time. You'll never be alone again."

Tommy nodded weakly and buried his head in Chris' shoulder. Michael smiled. Chris had always looked after them, no matter how young they were. Their father had to work so Chris looked after them. Chris lifted his head and smiled, holding out a hand to Michael. He jumped at the offer, grasping his hand and being pulling into the hug, holding his big brothers tightly. They were going to be a family again. And soon their father would be home and everything would be home it was supposed to be. They'd be together again.

After a while, Dr Faker cleared his throat and they turned to him. The carer had already brought down what few possessions they had and Chris smiled down at them.

"Are you ready to go then?" Chris said.

The pair nodded and grabbed their bags, following Chris and Dr Faker out into the storm where one of Heartland's helicopters was waiting. Tommy had always thought that Chris sending them so far away was more proof he didn't want them anymore, but Michael always believed it was because he thought it was the best place for them. Chris would never have abandoned them. He only ever wanted to protect them.

Inside, Chris wrapped them in new warm coats and handed them each a mug of hot coco. Tommy was watching him suspiciously but Michael drank happily. They were going to be a family again but Tommy seemed far more suspicious. Not that Michael expected anything less. He was always suspicious and the orphanage had made things worse. But there was no way Chris would get their hopes up and then let them down, right? Chris wasn't going to promise to take them away, get their hopes up and then dump them again.

"I want you two to know that we think we know what happened to Father." Their heads snapped up and Tommy gripped his mug tighter. Chris sighed, giving Michael a strange sinking feeling. If they knew what happened, that meant he was home, right? So why did Chris look so sad? "He's not coming back."

"What do you mean he's not going back?" Michael whispered, his lip wobbling slightly.

This wasn't right. He promised he'd come back. He'd kissed Michael's head and promised he'd come back. No matter how far he went or how long it took he would always come home to them. Always. That's what he'd said and Michael had grasped his hands in his and laughed and smile and told him he knew that. Of course their father would always come home. Fathers were invincible and perfect. They were the most perfect people in the world, even better than big brothers. So he was going to come home. Chris couldn't say he wasn't coming back because he was. He was going to come back.

"I'm so sorry," he said, crouching down and cupping Michael's cheeks. "I mean... he's not ever coming back. I'm sorry, Michael, I don't really know how to explain it gently. He's... moved on, and he's in a better place."

"Where's better than with us?"

"You said he was just missing!" Tommy snapped. "He's just missing, remember?! Like Mr Kazuma! That's what you said, Chris! You promised!"

"I'm sorry," Chris said, lowering his head.

"You promised!" he yelled, tears dripping down his cheeks. Michael stared up at him, tears filling his own eyes. Tommy wasn't supposed to cry. Tommy never cried. If Tommy was crying then Chris must have meant it. That their father was never coming home. "You promised he'd come home! You promised you'd find him!"

"Chris…" Michael whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.

"It's going to be ok," Chris said, shaking his head. "It'll be ok. We'll get through this together, we will. It'll be hard but things will get better and we'll be happy again one day, I promise."

"Your promises don't mean anything," Tommy cried. "You didn't save him like you said you would!"

Chris couldn't be telling them what it sounded like. Why was Tommy taking it like that? That wasn't! He couldn't be saying their father was gone. He couldn't be... People didn't just go missing and die. They died in their sleep. They were supposed to be with their families when they died. The only exception was when they died like heroes like on TV. And no one stayed dead when that happened. Their father couldn't be dead!

"I'm sorry," Chris said again. His voice was soft and weak and Michael opened his eyes to see Chris struggling with his own tears. "I'm so sorry, you two. I tried. I tried so hard to find him."

"You lied to us," Tommy hissed.

"No," he said quickly. "Tommy, I didn't-"

"You promised you'd find him and now you're telling us he's gone! You broke your promise! You lied!"

Michael closed his eyes again, whimpering and hanging onto his mug, trying to keep himself from crying. He didn't want to cry. Tommy always said he was a cry baby so he wouldn't cry no matter how his chest was bursting. He almost sobbed but he bit it back only to hear a chocked out sob from Thomas and a loud crash.

"I'm sorry, boys," Dr Faker said. Michael opened his burning eyes and looked up at his blurry shape. Tommy and Chris were on the floor, Tommy struggling against Chris' hold as he cried. All Chris could do was hold him and stroke his hair and try to calm him. "I know it hurts but if there's anything I can do to help you through this difficult time-"

"Why do you get to survive and not them?!" Tommy cried.

"Shhh, Tommy," Chris murmured. "It's not Dr Faker's fault. He's being kind to take us in."

"More likely he's just feeling guilty!"

"Stop it."

"It's alright, Christopher," Dr Faker said, shaking his head. "He's allowed to be angry. It's part of the natural process."

Chris sighed and closed his eyes, holding Tommy tightly to stop him lashing out. It was how Tommy dealt with things. He made other people hurt and right now Chris and Dr Faker were the focus of his rage. Michael curled up in the corner whimpering softly. It was all he could do. Dr Faker joined him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Before Michael could stop himself, or think about how he probably shouldn't, he'd leant against Dr Faker and buried his head in his jacket. And Dr Faker just sighed and wrapped one arm gently around his shoulders. They'd believed Chris could help their father. Even when Tommy believed they'd been abandoned, he'd hung onto the belief that Chris would find their father and bring him home to them.

When they landed at Heartland Tower, Kaito and Haruto were waiting just inside the doors, sheltering from the storm. Haruto went to greet them as they walked down the ramp but Kaito held him back. Chris was still holding Tommy tightly, holding his hand as the led them through the rain. Michael hurried after them and caught Chris' other hand with Dr Faker following just behind. There were robot assistants to bring their bags. Kaito smiled weakly but his smile quickly vanished when he noticed their pain.

"Orbital is watching the creatures," Kaito informed his father, sounding incredibly awkward.

Dr Faker nodded. "Good. You remember Thomas and Michael."

"Of course," he said, nodding slightly. "I'm glad you're going to be here with us now. I hope we can help you settle and find the answers you need."

"Me too," Haruto said, hanging onto Kaito's arm. "Now I have loads of big brothers."

Tommy glared down at him and Haruto hid behind Kaito a little. Michael sighed and forced a small smile, brushing his damp cheeks and releasing Chris' hand. He took a step forward, crouching down to Haruto's height.

"I've always wanted a little brother." Haruto smiled and stepped out from behind Kaito. He was so pale and fragile but he was smiling. He reached up and brushed Michael's cheeks with his tiny hands and Michael could only smile, taking Haruto's hands in his. "You have to forgive Tommy. He's upset."

"Why? Doesn't he want to be here?"

"Our father is dead," Tommy hissed.

Chris frowned and tugged him along, away into the tower. Haruto watched Tommy silently and Dr Faker sighed. "It will take time, Haruto. Don't worry. He's hurting."

"When Tommy is hurting, he likes to lash out," Michael explained softly. "It helps him to feel better to hurt other people too. He'll get better though."

Haruto nodded. "Will seeing the Barians help?"

"Barians?"

"How do you know about them?" Dr Faker said, folding his arms. Haruto smiled up at him. "Haruto?"

"They know why I'm sick, right?"

"They do," he said slowly. "But that doesn't explain how you know about them."

"And Chris blames them for Byron and Kazuma."

"What are Barians?" Michael said, gazing up at them.

Kaito frowned and glanced at Dr Faker who sighed and nodded. "Go and find your brothers, Michael. Tell Christopher to bring you along once you're settled."

Michael frowned but nodded, then offered Haruto his hand. "Want to come with me, Haruto? We'll see if we can get Tommy to be nice for a bit."

Haruto nodded and took Michael's hand, letting him lead him down the hall. Kaito was a few steps behind. Tommy wouldn't be too harsh on Haruto, Michael was sure of it, but he knew Kaito would want to protect him. He didn't blame Tommy for being angry or hurt- Michael was trying desperately not to dwell on it and push on- but Dr Faker was being kind, taking them in like this. He had Kaito, who wasn't the best behaved boy, and Haruto was sick, taking on the antisocial Tommy _and_ him _and_ Chris was almost saintly. He had so many troubles with his own family, no one expected him to take on theirs as well but he was. And Tommy was grateful too. He knew Tommy was, he was just too hurt to show it.

Chris was setting up Tommy in one of the bedrooms, not that Tommy was cooperating. He was sitting on the bed, knees drawn to his chest and just hugging himself. Apparently the anger had faded and he'd fallen into shock. Michael sighed and gently helped Haruto up onto the bed with Tommy. He hadn't seen Tommy so withdrawn in a long time.

"Your room will be next door, Michael," Chris said.

Michael nodded and Haruto tugged on Tommy's sleeve. When Tommy looked up, Haruto was holding out a paper bag. Tommy frowned and Kaito took a step forwards but Chris shot him a glance and shook his head. Tommy could snap, but he was a good big brother, he was good with kids.

"It's magic caramel," Haruto said. Tommy frowned and Haruto shook the bag. "It'll make you feel better. Kaito told me so."

Tommy frowned and gazed at him for a moment before he sighed and took a caramel from the bag, munching on it slowly. And after a moment, he gave a small smile and Haruto beamed, moving over and gently leaning against his side, resting a tiny hand over Tommy's.

"You're family now," Haruto told him. "So we won't let you be sad."

Chris smiled and Tommy nodded weakly. Michael watched quietly as Haruto did his best to comfort Tommy. After a while, Chris came over and guided him away to his own room helping him set up his things.

"Things will get better, Michael," Chris said quietly.

Michael smiled and nodded. "Of course they will. We're with you now. And we're out of that awful place."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"You didn't see Tommy being bruised and beaten."

Chris froze. "He…"

"He kept getting into fights because he wouldn't back down," Michael said quietly. "Because he couldn't just sit there and accept how cruel they were. He always protected me."

"You should have told me," Chris snapped. Michael flinched back and Chris sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just… if I'd known I could have done something."

"I know, he just didn't want you to know, you know what he's like," he murmured.

"I suppose," he said, sitting on the bed.

He patted the sheets next to him and Michael walked over, sitting next to him and letting Chris hold him tightly. Thomas might have wanted to lash out but Michael needed comfort. He'd missed their father for so long and now knowing that he was never going to come home…

All the barriers came crashing down and he gave up. Tommy wasn't here to call him a cry baby so it didn't matter. He closed his eyes tightly, sobbing into Chris' chest until his sides hurt, his throat was raw and his eyes burned. Their father was gone and he was never coming back. Chris held him tightly, gently rubbing his back and murmuring to him softly. He needed this comfort. He needed his brothers to protect him but he didn't want to put his burdens on Tommy. He needed to be strong and support Tommy too.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Michael whispered. "I need to be stronger."

"It's alright," Chris replied with a smile. "We're not supposed to go through this stuff at our age. You're a kid. You're allowed to cry."

"You're a kid too," he said, gazing up at him.

Chris smiled and nodded. "I've cried. I've been hurt. But you two need me to be strong now."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll have answers soon."

* * *

Faker strode into the monitoring station and found Orbital watching the screens. The bio monitors showed normal signs from most of the Barians, and most were in their private back rooms resting. He'd watched them until late last night, watching them struggling with their situation.

Vector had been more aggravated than the others and that wound up Mizael- who seemed to be the main target of his frustrations- which in turn got Alit and Gilag worked up into states. Not even Durbe could calm the situation. It was only when Nasch had stormed out and demanded they all shut up and sleep that the situation began to unwind. Mizael and Vector had remained in the front rooms until Nasch reassured Mizael he'd keep guard for a while and he could rest.

Vector and Nasch had all but ignored each other. Nasch had sat on his bunk and Vector had been on the floor, slumped against the front pane of glass. And that was the way things had been when Faker had returned the next morning. He'd sent Orbital down that morning to slip a bottle into each cell. It was a basic mix of water and nutritional supplements, he wasn't sure yet if their bodies could handle Human food but Faker didn't want his research subject becoming ill.

That was when things had changed. Vector had lashed out at Orbital and while he couldn't do any damage, he'd been punished. The bracelets around his wrists flooded his body with the same energy as the containment field and he'd fallen to the floor in pain. And that was the moment Nasch had changed, getting up from his bunk and slamming his fists against the glass, calling to Vector, wearing the same look as Durbe had when Mizael had been in pain.

Faker began to wonder just what the relationship between the Barian King and his second in command was. He had been upset by Mizael's pain but not to the same level. This level of distress matched Durbe's. Was it possible they had two pairs? It would be an interesting thing to study. No one had alien creatures to study and he had seven, including one obvious pair and perhaps a second.

That had been hours ago and Vector had since recovered from his shock. He remained against the front wall, leaning his head back against the glass, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around himself. Nasch had grabbed a pillow from his bed and was sitting in the corner closest to Vector. There were solid walls rather than glass between them, since they were corner cells. They weren't speaking, but there was obviously something going on without words being needed. The others were resting, but those two seemed incapable of it.

"What do you make of them, Orbital?" Faker said, watching the screens. If he hadn't been able to see the seconds ticking by on the time stamp he would have thought the feed had frozen since both were perfectly still. "Objectively? What's your opinion?"

"In Human terms, perhaps a recently separated couple," Orbital replied. "However, we have no information on how Barians act."

Faker nodded. These were moments when he wished Byron was still here and his _help_ wasn't a thirteen year old. He'd have to figure things out on his own. Or perhaps the teens were what he needed to figure them out. Teens had an unhealthy obsession with romance.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Vector hissed.

Nasch adjusted his pillow and tilted his head back. "For what?"

"Trying to kill you."

"Only took you three years," Nasch snorted.

He closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. Faker frowned, watching the bio signs begin to spike and change. While all overs remained at normal levels, Vector and Nasch were showing signs of stress. And so was Merag, although she appeared to still be sleeping. Vector had tried to kill Nasch? Nothing about their relationship seemed to make sense. They seemed like a bonded pair, there were many parallels between their relationship and that of Durbe and Mizael, and there must have been a reason Nasch allowed Vector's constant disrespect. But Vector trying to kill Nasch was something else. Why was Vector still serving at Nasch's side, as one of his two closest confidants, after trying to kill him?

"But you know that's not what I'm mad about."

"I won't apologise for something I don't regret," Vector snapped.

"But you should regret it!" Nasch snarled.

"I don't! I won't apologise for what she made me do!"

"You did this, Vector! You made this mess, no one else!"

He sighed and shook his head. There was an awkward uncomfortable silence and Faker watched as his the heart rates eased slightly and breathing slowed but they didn't return to normal. There was something between them. They weren't a pair like Mizael and Durbe but they were _something_.

"Why can't you see what you've done?"

"I watched you fall apart," Vector laughed bitterly. "Over _her_."

"Yeah, and you enjoyed it," Nasch hissed. "You enjoyed watching me like that. And you expected me to just forgive you?"

"I did it for you," he chuckled. Nasch glared at him and Vector sneered. "I _am_ sorry for trying to kill you. I lost my temper. Nearly losing you was…" Vector let out a frustrated grunt and slammed a fist back against the glass. "I hate that you do this to me!"

Nasch sighed and tapped the glass. Vector seemed to understand without a word and crawled over, sitting in the corner, as close as they could get. Faker frowned, switching cameras to watch them better. Barians seemed to enjoy close contact. Mizael and Durbe stayed close to each other with the glass between them. Being separated more awkwardly, this pair found it harder but they were as close as they could be. But they didn't look at each other. Their backs were against the corners. It was strange. Like they longed for contact but wouldn't acknowledge it.

"You look good as a Human," Vector muttered.

"Thanks…" Nasch said, playing with the hem of his shirt. "You too."

"You want me to take responsibility for the kids' father?"

"You're the best option," he muttered. "No one else would be believable. Will you do it?"

Vector laughed. "And watch them break and fall into despair? You know how to give me what I like, my king. It would be my greatest pleasure."

The door open and Faker muted the feed. The last thing he needed was for Christopher and the others to hear the pair discussing Byron. Christopher came in, leading Thomas still, but at least the little redhead looked calmer now. Michael and Kaito were on either side of Haruto, holding his hand and following quietly behind them. Christopher's gaze touched the screens.

"How are they?" Christopher murmured.

"Mostly resting," Faker replied. "I sent Orbital down to deliver their nurturance drinks this morning and Vector got aggressive but nothing to worry about. They seem calm enough now."

"Why are you keeping a bunch of kids prisoner?" Thomas muttered, clinging onto Christopher's arm.

"They only look Human," Kaito said, folding his arms.

"They're Barians," Haruto said, gazing up at Michael proudly.

The two boys looked lost. Faker nodded slightly. "The work I was doing with Byron and Kazuma was to open the doors to another world. The Barian world. We succeeded."

"They're aliens," Thomas breathed, his eyes widening. Faker nodded. "And they know what happened to Father?"

"They're what happened to your father," Faker replied. Thomas' grip on Christopher visibly tightened. "They murdered your father and Kazuma."

"We don't know that yet," Christopher whispered.

Faker frowned. "Then let's go talk to them."

They nodded and Christopher took Michael's hand gently as the group went down to containment cells. By the time the security doors pulled back, all seven Barians were up in the front rooms. Some looked bleary and tired and Mizael had obviously woken up already in a bad mood, although Faker was starting to get the feeling that was his default mood, but they were all awake and ready to face Faker.

Nasch's gaze moved to Christopher straight away and then down to his younger brothers, a soft smile coming to his lips. Vector turned and walked away, sitting on his bunk as Christopher approached Nasch. Haruto was watching Merag, who'd crouched and was talking quietly to him. They'd always been fond of each other. She was the most obviously caring of the bunch, visiting every so often to check on Haruto rather than because she wanted something.

"Do you have an answer for me?" Christopher said quietly. "For my brothers?"

"I'm afraid so," Nasch replied softly. He sighed and smiled sadly. "It seems one of my companions was responsible for your father's death."

"No way!" Alit called, punching the glass. "We didn't do it, Nasch! You haven't even asked us about it!"

"I didn't ask you because I knew you weren't responsible, Alit," he snapped.

Alit frowned and stepped back as Mizael scowled, glaring at Vector. "_You_."

"Vector," Durbe said with a sigh, adjusting his glasses. "Why would you be so stupid?"

Thomas tugged away from Christopher and stood in front of the glass, watching Vector. And Vector seemed almost curious. He got off his bunk and moved over to the glass, smirking down at the youngster.

"Because I could," Vector said, with not a hint of remorse, even fake remorse. Almost pride. "Because it was fun. You should have heard them scream. Our world is a nasty place for you lot but when I was done they were begging for mercy."

There was fury and pain in Christopher's eyes and Michael whimpered, burying his head in Christopher's middle, begging him to stop. Even Kaito and the other Barians looked disturbed. But not Thomas. Thomas just watched Vector, his face completely blank, eyes cold and hard. Faker had never seen little Thomas like that. The boy was usually the first to let his emotions show, normally in some destructive or disruptive display.

"You should have seen it, kid," Vector laughed. "He was a mess and he tried to hang on, because he wanted to get back to his brats. What a waste. Why would he want to get back to lot?" He chuckled and banged his hands on the glass, making Thomas jump back slightly. And that just made Vector cackle even more. "What would he want with you? I mean, big brother's smart but kind of uptight, and obviously there are daddy worship issues. Little Tiny over there is cute but let's face it he's not much of interest and probably just ran around needing his poor dad's help with his big nasty brothers because he couldn't keep up with them." He paused and Thomas just continued watching him blankly. "And you… Did he never tell you he was proud of you? Is that why you have so many problems? I can just see it in your eyes, kid, you're a mess. I bet you get into fights and I bet you're the best at everything you do but it's never enough is it? And now he's gone it was all pointless. You were always a disgrace."

Suddenly, Thomas' entire demeanour changed again. He slammed his hands against the glass and Vector jerked back. shock crossing his face for a brief second. Thomas' eyes flashed and his face twisted into a grin. Christopher frowned and stepped forwards, reaching out a hand to his shoulder but Thomas slapped him away.

"You are going to suffer," Thomas said, cocking his head slightly. Vector laughed. "I will make you suffer. I will make you beg like he did and watch you break like he did. I don't care what it takes. I'll make you pay!"

Christopher pulled him away by the back of his collar and wrapped him in his arms with Michael, but Thomas continued to glare at Vector just sneered back. "Well, little boy, I look forward to it."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Dr Faker begins his research and Chris takes his little brothers to investigate their new home.


	3. Grief

**A/N:** Good evening. A new chapter. Ok, this chapter is full of my personal headcanons about how Barians work and mate and so on. They'll probably never be addressed in canon so whatever. I like this idea. I also like Mizael having to explain it because he's so adorably huffy. So, lots of Mizael/Durbe, more info on how Vector/Nasch came about and some young adorable Chris/Kaito. Also, Thomas is slipping again. Poor baby. So, thank you for your lovely reviews and please enjoy.

* * *

Mizael was pacing his new cell anxiously. Faker frowned, watching him on the screen. In the Barian's habitats Durbe was pacing too. He'd given them a week before he began serious research. The Barians still weren't eating solid foods but he'd moved them onto essentially smoothies with extra nutrients. They seemed to be handling them well enough. And signs of stress had mostly abated. They weren't getting worked up into states every few hours, they weren't constantly trying to break out of their cells of lashing out when they were being given their food.

The only thing that persisted were Nasch's terrible stomach pains and Faker decided that if they carried on he'd have Nasch restrained so he could inspect him and see what was going on. He couldn't have one of his research subjects becoming ill so soon.

Now he was onto research though. Starting with figuring out these pairings. Getting Mizael out of his cell without him escaping and helping the others, or injuring himself, had been tough. However, much as Faker wasn't fond of resorting to such levels, threatening to punish Durbe for his fighting did the trick.

And now Mizael was trapped in one of two large empty rooms surrounded by a containment field like the habitats. They were just all purpose rooms in case he needed to move them for any reason. It was perfect for keeping him separate from the others.

"What do you want from me?!" Mizael yelled at one of the cameras.

Faker chuckled. He was terribly high strung. He switched on the microphone. "I just want to have a little chat."

"Then get on with it!"

"You and Durbe are a pair, correct?"

"I suppose."

"What kind of pairing is it?"

Mizael scowled up at the camera. "How do I know? I don't know what you Humans consider a pair."

Of course. Their worlds were different. There were some issues of communications when their ideas were so different. Perhaps Durbe or Vector would be able to explain it better, they were the two that experienced the Human world most. Still, Mizael was the one he'd picked and he'd picked him for good reason.

"Tell me about your relationship with him."

"No."

"I am only currently curious about how your kind pairs off," Faker said firmly. "I've noticed you and Durbe and, if my suspicions are correct, there is something between Nasch and Vector as well, isn't there?" Mizael folded his arms and strode away, pacing again. "That's a yes then?"

"Vector and Nasch are everything that's wrong with this system."

"How so?"

"Nasch and Durbe don't appreciate it when I speak ill of Vector."

"Nasch and Durbe can't hear you."

Mizael glared at nothing and folded his arms. He obviously wanted to rant and rave about the situation with Vector and Nasch but it seemed his loyalty to Durbe made him reluctant. Never mind. He'd deal with that easily enough. He turned to the screen and gave Mizael a quick blast from the bracelets. Mizael dropped to his knees, gasping and trembling. That was expected. But what was more surprising was that in the Barian's habitats, completely cut off from these research rooms, Durbe froze mid-stride, fear flashing across his face.

"Mizael…" He spun and glared up at the most obvious camera. "What are you doing to him?"

That was fascinating. Nasch frowned and stood, alerted by Durbe. There was no way he could have known Mizael was in pain and no one else seemed to have noticed it like he did. Was it possible because they were a pair he could feel Mizael's pain? Mizael sat up straighter and glaring at the camera.

"Will you tell me what I want now?" Dr Faker said. Mizael growled. "Or would you prefer to continue worrying Durbe? How does he know when you're in pain?"

"Pair bonded Barians can sense each other," Mizael hissed.

"How? And how much can you feel from each other?" he pushed.

"The crystals," he grumbled. "You've seen our Barian forms. The crystals on our chests."

"What about them?"

He frowned. He remembered the brief glance he got of all seven Barians together in their true forms. They all had a larger crystal on their chests, often with some sort of decoration around it. Touching them seemed utterly forbidden. It had come to his attention that the crystals inlaid in their bodies were sensitive, he supposed that one must have been more sensitive than the others.

Mizael scowled and stood slowly, glaring up at the camera. "It's not the sort of thing that's just explained. It's an instinct."

"Try to explain."

"They work… like…" Mizael gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head before trying again. "They can transmit and receive emotions… Normally it would only happen if you brush against them, and it would only work as a receiver, but if two of them are pressed together it forms a link."

Faker nodded to himself. A more permanent link would explain it. Even if Durbe couldn't feel Mizael's exact emotions, he seemed to know if he was in any discomfort. That was probably why these creatures sought close contact. It was likely the closer they were the stronger the connection. After all, couples liked to know what the other was thinking. Wouldn't it make sense they wanted to feel as much as possible?

"And that's how you become a pair?" Mizael folded his arms and nodded. "Besides this link, what happens with bonded pairs?"

"I would assume it's similar to what happens with bonded Humans." Faker remained silent and Mizael sighed. "It's an emotional bond, what do you expected? Sometimes, we're intimate, I doubt it's much different to your relationships. Once you're bonded to someone, the chances of forming a bond with someone else are next to nothing. If the crystal on your chest touches someone else's it can be excruciating if you're already bonded."

Faker frowned. "Then Vector and Nasch?"

"It was an accident," Mizael grumbled. "_Apparently_."

"You don't believe so?"

"I know that Vector was too close to Nasch for a long time," he hissed. "No one believed he was actually interested, just that he wanted to annoy Durbe and Vector knew that any… _companion_ of a king has more influence than any advisor."

"So you think he did it on purpose," Faker said, nodding slightly. Form what he'd seen of Vector, he was certainly ruthless. "You think he formed a link with Nasch so he could have more power."

"I wouldn't put anything passed him. Nasch pushed Durbe away and toward me long before that. Everyone but Durbe saw it. He pushed us together, even if none of us know why. And then when the earthquake hit, Nasch and Vector ended up in a heap and bonded. Now they're uncontrollably drawn together. They were forced to feel each other's emotions and now they care more than they should."

"Vector tried to kill Nasch."

"Yes. Nasch won't talk about it though. He wants to hate Vector, he wants to kill him for what he did but he can't."

Faker hummed thoughtfully. That explained it. "Why did Vector try to kill Nasch?"

"They won't talk about it," Mizael grumbled.

"But you have your suspicions?" Faker said. Mizael turned away from the camera and Faker sighed. He didn't want to give him another jolt, perhaps there was another way. "If you cooperate with me, I will allow you to spend some times alone with Durbe."

Mizael scowled and folded his arms. "When they got to know each other, they started to enjoy each other's company. Merag was allowed to be more vocal about her suspicions than the rest of us. She was constantly trying to convince Nasch that just being bonded wasn't enough to excuse what a-" He frowned and paused. "She didn't think some accident meant he deserved Nasch, if it was even an accident. Even Vector knew Nasch would listen to Merag eventually. He's stubborn, he always holds out and hates admitting she's right, but he always sees things her way in the end. She was competition. She was in his way."

"He attempted to take her life?"

"That's what we think. Next thing we know Nasch is in critical condition as well with Vector standing over him."

"You think Nasch confronted Vector and nearly paid with his life."

"Can I see Durbe yet?"

Faker switched off the microphone. It would be interesting to see a pair interacting without the glass between them. They did seem to yearn for physical contact. Perhaps he should put Nasch and Vector in a room together as well. Perhaps when he'd seen how, what seemed to be, a normal pair interacted, he'd look into their abnormal bonding.

Given what he'd seen of Vector and Nasch during the first few days, he suspected their bond wasn't quite as pragmatic as Mizael thought. Both seemed genuinely bothered by the situation between them and Vector seemed honestly sorry for his actions against Nasch, even if he seemed to have no remorse over Merag. Although perhaps that was just the result of spending so long feeling the other's emotions.

"Orbital," Faker said, glancing back at the robot. He was by far the most useful of his robotic creations and now Christopher was here to look after Kaito and Haruto Faker could put him to other uses. "Take Durbe down to Mizael."

"Yes Dr Faker."

He frowned watching the screen. Durbe was pacing again and Nasch was leaning against the glass nearby, talking softly and trying to calm him but Durbe wasn't registering it and Vector wasn't helping, he was laughing about Mizael's pain. Merag had taken to ignoring the males and seemed taken with daytime TV. Gilag too. Although while she seemed interested in the soaps, Gilag found the cute music videos of more interest, which Alit teased him relentlessly about.

Durbe went with Orbital without argument one he informed him that he was being taken to Mizael. Vector laughed, encouraging him to just leave Mizael and escape only for Nasch to snap at him. And for once Vector did as he was told. Those two would be fascinating to watch when he put them together. For now he had Mizael and Durbe to watch.

Mizael was leaning against the wall when Durbe entered. The door closed and Mizael glanced up, not moving as Durbe approached, looking him over slowly. He cupped his cheeks and Mizael frowned.

"Are you hurt?" Durbe murmured.

"It was uncomfortable," Mizael replied. "Nothing serious."

"Why are you letting them be together?" Thomas muttered, suddenly behind him.

Faker frowned and glanced back. Thomas was broken inside. Christopher had been muttering about that. He was afraid that Byron's death was too much for Thomas. He was a problem child, he'd been different to the others since he was young, but he always looked up to his father as though he was absolutely perfect.

Thomas shared very little in common with his brothers or Byron. His skin wasn't pale, his eyes were fiery, he was of a shorter build and lacked the calm respectful demeanour. Byron had joked more than once about suspicions Thomas wasn't his. And Faker knew why. But sometimes he pulled faces and huffed in just the right way and he looked so much like Byron. Perhaps the broken little boy could be of some use.

"For science, dear boy," Faker said, lifting him up to sit on the side. Thomas gazed at the screens, at Vector, kicking his legs in the air. "After all, they should be put to good use while they're here."

"What does putting them together have to do with science?" Thomas said, folding his arms.

"They're a bonded pair, Thomas," he replied. Thomas frowned, looking lost. Well, he was only ten, it was forgivable. "They're a couple, Thomas."

"Like being married."

"Kind of. More like… do you know what soul mates are?"

Thomas nodded. "The one person in the entire world who understands you and you're meant to be with forever."

"That's right." He glanced at Mizael and Durbe, they seemed to just be a normal couple. There was nothing special. They were talking quietly and Durbe was reassuring Mizael that Nasch would get them out of this mess somehow. Perhaps he'd have to see them in their Barian forms to get something more. "These creatures have jewels in their chests. Apparently, when you touch it, they can feel your emotions."

Thomas scowled over at the screen. "Then I could make him feel what I'm feeling."

"Well…" Faker frowned. He supposed in theory he could. "That's not the point, Thomas."

"Why not?"

"Well, because that's just not how research goes."

"I'm not interested in research."

Faker frowned, watching Durbe and Mizael for a moment before nodding slowly and handing him and ear piece. "Listen to my instructions carefully and don't act out. Just do what I tell you. Remember they're dangerous."

A twisted, broken smile spread across his face. It was wrong. A child so young shouldn't look like that. Haruto looked like that sometimes, when his fever flared up and he heard those screams. Haruto was just scared and ill. Thomas was hurting and heading down a slippery slope. But Faker was confident he could handle it. He could handle Kaito and with Christopher's help he'd manage Thomas as well.

Kiato and Thomas were very similar in many ways, but there were fundamental differences in their behaviour. Kaito wasn't exactly well behaved, if you weren't Haruto or Christopher, he was generally cold, standoffish and sometimes downright rude. Kaito had been isolated, partly because Faker had kept him and Haruto so, so his like so social graces were to be expected. He only really interacted with other kids when Faker couldn't get out of meetings with the city's elite. He knew how to behave, and did when he needed to, but he just generally refused to. The Arclight boys had been raised in a far more social environment. They were constantly attending parties and dinners and events. Thomas himself was a social butterfly, even at such a young age. His problems weren't down to lack of social skills. His problems weren't because of his social situation, they were natural.

Thomas needed to be controlled and tamed. His anger and pain needed to be channelled. Maybe confronting Vector was the first step to that. He watched the screen as Thomas walked through the halls, down to the secure habitats, punching in the security codes when prompted. Thomas walked in slowly, watching the Barians as he walked in.

"What are you doing here, little boy?" Merag said softly, coming out from her back room. Thomas took half a step back and Merag smiled. "It's ok, don't be afraid."

"That's Merag," Faker said gently in his ear. "She's never been any kind of threat. She seems the mothering type."

Merag beckoned his closer. Thomas hesitated before stepping over. She brushed her hair from her face. "You look scared, little boy. What are you doing here?"

"An experiment," Thomas whispered.

"Maybe we should have experimented on you Humans," Vector hissed.

Thomas turned but Merag hushed him gently, pressing her hands to the glass. "Hey, ignore him. Ignore him, sweetheart."

"He killed them," Thomas murmured.

"So I did," Vector laughed.

"Hey," Merag insisted. "Me. Focus on me." She smiled and tilted his head. "No one likes Vector, don't think about him."

"I like me-"

"Shut up, Vector," Alit snapped. Thomas turned, staring at him. "He's so tiny."

"Alit," Merag warned.

"Alit's like a child," Faker told him. "He's excitable and got a quick temper but generally harmless. They all are mostly in this state. The only ones I'd consider a danger to you right now are Vector and Nasch. Just be careful. You know you don't have to do this."

Thomas tilted his head and walked away slowly. Merag frowned. "Where are you going, little Thomas?" You mustn't let you anger get the better of you."

"There are other ways, Thomas," Faker said.

He frowned, watching the screen as Thomas moved down the hall towards the end. If Thomas needed to do this, Faker would allow it. If he could help Thomas through this, he'd have an incredible duellist with and unstable mind at his disposable. He could have an army of talented duellists on his side. Duellists could certainly come in handy, the world seemed to revolve around duelling these days and tournaments paid well if nothing else. Thomas was incredible and ranked highly in every tournament he competed. Chris was certainly talented and was doing a good job teaching Kaito- and Haruto when he could- and Michael seemed to have skills too, above average for his age. Hopefully interacting with Vector wouldn't do more harm than good.

Thomas paused outside Vector's cell and Faker sighed. "Alright, if you insist."

He activated the cuffs around Vector's wrists. He gasped and fell to his knees and Thomas smiled slightly, tilting his head and watching as Vector doubled over, struggling to get the bracelets off. Faker wasn't about to let a ten year old child in with a sadistic creature like Vector without some precautions. Even if he was trapped in the body of a teenage child, he was bigger and probably stronger than little Thomas.

As with every other time, Nasch banged against the glass, calling to Vector. Now knowing what he did, Faker saw the bond between them. Nasch wasn't just concerned, he felt Vector's pain. He felt him and his connection demanded he try to help him.

Faker smiled slightly, feeding Thomas the security code and watching warily as the door opened and Thomas stepped in slowly. Vector glared up at him and Nasch slammed his hands against the glass.

"Hey!" Thomas paused at the sudden aggression. Faker frowned, he'd never seen Nasch so agitated before. "This isn't the way to do things, kid. We're sorry about your father but I need you to stop this."

Thomas watched him for a moment and Faker frowned. "You can stop if you want."

There was a long moment of silence before Thomas shook his head and walked in slowly. Faker watched him carefully and the door shut behind him. He'd increase the power of the bracelets if Vector went for Thomas but he doubted even Vector would be so cruel. He activated the anchor and it dropped from the ceiling. Vector all but snarled and Thomas took a small step back.

"It's alright, Thomas," Faker said gently. "I won't let him hurt you."

Thomas nodded and stepped forward slowly, tugging the bright red anchor and wrapping it around Vector's wrists. When Vector tried to pull away, Faker simply increased the power and Nasch gave a weak gasp, holding his chest. When Vector was secure, Thomas drew back and Faker switched off the power. The anchor pulled Vector up onto his toes and Thomas watched silently.

"Stay back," Faker warned.

He adjusted the field around Vector's habitat and after a few moments, Vector's body took a red glow and Thomas staggered back against the glass and Vector's true form was revealed. Vector must have been rather intimidating for a young boy like Thomas. Their mouth-less faces were rather creepy and Vector's form had those strange leathery looking wings and long clawed fingers.

"Hey, hey, kid," Nasch called softly. "Come on, whatever you're thinking, you don't have to do this. Come on, you're hurt and you're angry and that's ok, but hurting Vector won't bring your father back."

"It's the crystal on his chest, you see it?" Thomas nodded again, his eyes hardening and smiling softly. "Be careful. I won't let him hurt you, and I'll monitor the situation, but if I tell you to stop, you have to stop."

"I will," Thomas murmured, walking forwards again.

Vector was twisting his wrists and struggling against the anchor but Faker gave him a small jolt from the bracelets and he fell still and silent. So he settled for glaring at Thomas as he approached.

"You wanted to watch people suffer," Thomas hissed, that broken smile spreading across his lips once more. Nasch continued to call too him, pounding against the glass and trying to calm him down but Thomas was too far gone. He was lost in his grief and rage. "You want to see how I'm going to make you suffer?"

"Oh… You think you can hurt me?" Vector sneered.

"He and Nasch are bonded, Thomas," Faker said softly. "Nasch feels his pain."

Thomas glanced at Nasch, who stopped banging against the glass and stood straight. "You two feel each other's pain?"

"Don't," Nasch hissed. "You don't have to do this."

"You leave him alone," Vector snapped tugging at the anchor again. Thomas tilted his head and stalked forwards. Vector watched him warily and Thomas' fingers hovered over the crystal. "Don't touch it."

"Come on, kid," Nasch said. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Don't play with things you don't understand," Gilag rumbled.

It was fascinating how even those who hated him wanted Thomas to keep his hands off. Thomas' fingers brushed the gem and Vector tried to jerk back but Thomas moved forward and laid his hand over the jewel. Vector gasped and twisted and Nasch closed his eyes, clenching his fists against the glass.

"Do you get it now?" Thomas said, glaring up at him.

"Stop it," Vector said, his voice cracking.

"You did this!" he cried, tears dripping down his cheeks. "You caused this, you need to understand it!"

"Dr Faker, have you seen-" Faker turned and to Christopher in the doorway. "Is that Thomas? Have you let him in with those creatures?"

"Christopher-" The young boy was already sweeping out the door and Faker sighed. "Christopher is on his way down, Thomas."

* * *

Chris ran through the halls faster than he ever had. He punched in the security codes and stormed through the corridor and found Thomas in with Vector. The creature had fallen to his knees, shaking and panting and straining against the anchor. Nasch was leaning heavily against the glass, looking shaken, even a few tears dripping down his cheeks. He opened the door as quickly as he could and hurried over. Thomas had his hand against the crystal on Vector's chest, laughing softly through his tears at Vector's obvious distress, the pulsing light of the crystal reflecting an eerie glow of those crimson eyes. And Chris faltered.

This wasn't his brother. This wasn't the sweet little Thomas he'd left behind to search for their father. This couldn't be the same boy. He wasn't Thomas. He couldn't be Thomas.

It was just the grief. He'd just found the monster that murdered their father. It was just grief and justifiable pain. His young mind couldn't handle this. He grabbed the back of Thomas' shirt and pulled him away as quickly as he could, dragging him up and wrapping him in his coat as he hurried him out.

"There's something wrong with that boy," Alit whispered as Chris hurried Thomas passed.

"Alit," Merag hissed. "He's in pain."

"He tortured him!" Alit argued. "Not even Vector deserved that! And what about what he did to Nasch?!"

"This is why you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near him!" Merag yelled at Vector. "This is all your fault! Look what you've done to Nasch! How can you do that to him?!"

They erupted into arguments and Chris just wanted to get Thomas as far away from them as possible. How could Faker think it was a good idea to let Thomas anywhere near them? Chris wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas once they were outside, taking the ear piece from him and holding him close.

"I hope you got whatever answers you wanted, Dr Faker," he whispered, stroking Thomas' hair as he all but screamed into his chest. It was something about those disgusting creatures but Chris just couldn't make any of it make sense. "I hope it was worth putting Thomas through that."

"It was Thomas' idea," Faker replied through the earpiece. "He insisted."

"I'm taking him out," Chris said. "He needs to get away for a bit… Tell Kaito he can bring Haruto if he's up for it. Get Michael ready. We have to go out away from those things for a while."

Half an hour later, Chris had barely managed to get Thomas calm enough to go out. He was infinitely grateful to Kaito for how helpful and responsible he was being through all this. He doubted he could manage alone.

"Why's Tommy been crying again?" Michael whispered.

"Because no one cares about us anymore," Thomas replied, his voice hoarse and soar. He tugged off the scarf Chris had just wrapped around his neck and brushed his tears. "Because Faker doesn't care. He's only doing this because he feels guilty for letting them die-"

"Thomas," Chris said, wrapping the scarf around his neck again. "Behave."

"It's the truth."

"I care," Haruto put in.

Thomas smiled weakly and Chris hoped there was still something of his little brother left under all that pain and anger. He unwrapped the scarf again and gently wrapped it around Haruto instead.

"I know you do, little fella," he whispered hoarsely. He put on a forced smile and Haruto stroked his cheeks. "I know."

Haruto wrapped his arms around him and Thomas sighed, holding him gently and moments later, Michael piled on, hugging Thomas from behind. They'd be ok soon. They'd be ok. A hand slipped into his Chris glanced down to find Kaito smiling up at him awkwardly.

"It'll just take time, won't it?" Kaito whispered.

"Do you want to… try talking to him for me?" Chris said, gazing over at the three youngsters. "You're more his age and I don't know what else to do and maybe you'll be able to figure it out."

"I'm not very good at talk to people, Chris, you know that."

"Please, just try."

Kaito nodded weakly and Chris smiled, picking up Haruto from the hug and taking Michael's hand. Thomas gazed up at them and Kaito walked over slowly. Chris held the younger two, taking them along out into the fresh air of Heartland. They'd never really been so far in. When their father was working with Dr Faker they'd not really explored the city and their home was on the outskirts where there was more land. He frowned slightly, looking at the beautiful city. Maybe he should enrol in school. He was smart than everyone else but it might be good to get out into more social situations. Maybe Michael and Thomas was benefit from going to a local school, and Kaito certainly would. He'd talk to Faker about it.

Thomas was walking with Kaito a few steps behind as Haruto told him where to go to the best sweet shop. They weren't talking but Thomas at least looked more stable than he had over recent days. He smiled listened to Haruto and Michael chatting and tried to listen for Thomas and Katio as well. Maybe the fresh air would do Thomas good.

"What were you doing with the Barians?" Kaito said finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I forced him to feel what I was feeling," Thomas replied. Chris glanced back. Thomas' eyes were trained on the ground and Kaito was looking anywhere but Thomas but at least they were talking. "That crystal makes the feel what the people who press against it feel."

"You made him feel your grief?" he murmured. Thomas grunted. "That must be torture."

"It was. I doubt he's ever felt grief in his life. And then he had the pain of knowing his partner was feeling it too."

"Partner?"

"Bonded Barian's feel each other's pain according to your father."

"I see… You know, if you ever need someone to… you know, talk to?"

"Yeah," Thomas muttered. "Thanks."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Thomas continues to lash out in his grief and Chris is completely lost about how to handle it.


	4. In Planning

**A/N:** Oh my gosh lots of bonding this chapter. Mainly of the VKai and Arclight sibling variety. Particularly Thomas and Chris. And next chapter we'll have a time skippy. Also, a look into Nasch's plan. So yeah, thank for the reviews, keep it up and enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

Mizael and Vector had been arguing constantly from the moment Vector had recovered enough to snap at him. They yelled at each other constantly. Vector knew the Arclight boy had figured things out from information Mizael and Durbe had given Faker. Mizael snapped back that it was his own fault for killing the boy's father in the first place. Nasch was incredibly impressed by how well his lords kept up the act of surprise and contempt when it came to Vector killing the Arclight's father. They'd done a very good job feigning ignorance. And Nasch knew Vector wanted to snap back that he _hadn't_ killed him but any of the boys could have been watching the cameras.

Nasch was lying back on his bunk, listening to them bickering. He'd felt the boy's pain through his link with Vector. It was an echo, nothing compared to the absolute despair Vector would have felt. He _was_ sorry for putting Vector through it. He didn't want to put anyone through it, they were his friends after all. But there was little he could do. Someone had to suffer through it and Vector was the best option. So Nasch would suffer through the pain with him. He wondered just how much Faker had figured out. He must have known they weren't going to sit in these cages and become his experiments.

And Durbe and Mizael had got time alone together while he was suffering with Vector. Nasch couldn't blame them for doing whatever it took to get time together but really it was so unfair.

Suddenly Vector was laughing and Nasch sat up, glaring over, just knowing it was his jealousy that Vector found so amusing. They glared at each other for a while and then Vector shook his head.

"Is this all going to plan, my king?" Vector sneered.

"Perfectly," Nasch muttered, lying back again. He tucked his hands behind his head and Vector laughed. Their link allowed Vector to understand his intentions even without words. Vector was smart, annoyingly so, he could match up the emotions he received through their bond with the actions he took. "Keep up the good work. All of you."

He was sure Vector felt how pleased he was with the young Arclight. The moment he'd seen how he reacted to his father's supposed murderer, Nasch was knew they could get out of this. In time. Of course, Vector just enjoyed watching them all suffer. He would continue to torment them about their father's death as long as they kept reacting. He was sadistic, and Nasch felt some guilt for playing with the emotions of a bunch of children, but they were getting out of these cells no matter what it took.

"Then… you do have a plan?" Alit said, leaning against the glass.

"Of course we do," Durbe replied. He had probably figured things out as well, even if he didn't have it all worked out. Durbe knew him well enough, so he'd understand and trust him with what wasn't certain. "We're not going to sit here forever."

"Mind sharing?" Gilag snapped.

Nasch rolled his eyes and Vector spoke up. "Cameras. You've got to have a little faith."

"Faith in Vector?" Mizael grumbled.

"Faith in Nasch," Merag said quietly. "He's never let us down before."

"There's a first time for everything," Vector laughed.

Most of Vector's comments on his leadership were harmless teasing, Nasch knew that. But he didn't stop people snapping at him when they wanted to defend him. He knew Vector didn't mean it, most of the time, and that was what mattered. The door opened and the oldest Arclight came striding in. Nasch sat up slowly. Christopher, wasn't it? And a few steps behind him came Thomas. Nasch smiled, ignoring Kaito at Thomas' side. The older two held very little interest, although he wasn't averse to using Kaito to make Faker suffer. For now, his focus, and Vector's, was completely on Thomas.

"Thomas has something he wanted to say," Christopher said, taking Thomas' hand gently and pulling him forwards.

Thomas remained silent for a moment and Vector laughed. "Come on, kid, we're waiting."

"I'm sorry," Thomas hissed through his teeth.

"Come here and say that to my face, little one," Vector sneered, leaning against the front glass. "Come and say it nicely."

Thomas completely ignored Vector and Christopher sighed. Then Nasch realised Thomas wasn't apologising to Vector. He got off his bunk and moved over to the glass. Thomas kept his gaze on him and Nasch smiled. It was in his eyes. His mind was a mess and Vector was keeping it that way, perfect for them to play with.

"It's ok, you know?" he said softly. Vector could be the focus of his hatred, Vector did so love to watch people squirm, and Nasch would sooth his pain and allow his comfort. They would make him theirs. He would be their weapon against Faker. "You're allowed to be angry. You're hurt and Vector's the one to blame. I'm sorry I didn't keep better control over him."

"I'm sorry I hurt you earlier," Thomas said quietly. "It was only meant for him really."

"It's alright, kid, you only know what Faker feeds you," Nasch murmured. "You weren't to know how much damage you could do." Thomas nodded weakly. "I know you probably don't trust us, but if there's anything we can do to make this better, even if you just want to talk, we will help you."

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about your dear father's last moments," Vector cackled.

Thomas' eyes flashed and Nasch tapped the glass gently. "It's alright. He's cruel. Ignore him."

"You two are a couple."

"We are," Nasch said softly. "Although it wasn't exactly my choice."

"Then why are you still a couple?"

"Because once you've become a pair, you're stuck with each other."

"But you're alright with the pain I put him through?"

"He deserved it. I'd make him pay personally, but I'm locked up here. It's alright to be angry and to lash out. It's alright to be hurting."

"Christopher," Faker called from the other end of the hall. The boys turned and Nasch clenched his jaw. Now what? "Get him away from them."

"What?" Christopher said quietly, gripping Thomas' hand. "What's wrong?"

"Just get Thomas out of here," he snapped. "Quickly."

Christopher frowned but pulled Thomas away with Kaito following behind. Nasch frowned. "Hey, I mean it, kid. Anything we can do to help you, we will."

"Thanks…" Thomas murmured.

Faker pushed the boys out and glared at Nasch for a moment. Nasch just smirked back. Had he finally figured it out? With them here, that meant there was probably no one watching them on the cameras. At least none of the boys who this needed to be kept hidden from. They had a few moments to talk before they had to keep quiet again. The doors closed and Nasch lifted his head, addressing the group.

"That boy is the key," he explained. They all turned to him. "He doesn't know about Faker sacrificing them. He's going to focus his attention on Vector and we're going to do our upmost to keep him off balance and unstable while looking like we're on his side and comforting him, understand? Whatever it takes, make the brat ours, isolate him from his brothers and turn him against Faker but whatever you do, you keep the secret about his father, and keep his anger over his father focused on Vector. It'll take time but we are going to get out of here and we're going to make Faker pay."

* * *

Faker caught Thomas' shoulders, crouching down and meeting his eyes. Christopher went to get in the way but Kaito blocked his path, pushing him away. It was horrible, suddenly realising what he'd done by bringing Thomas here.

"You stay away from them," he demanded. "You stay away. Don't ever go through those doors again. Don't ever go near them again."

"You said it was ok," Thomas cried, shaking his head. "You and Chris said it was ok!"

"Yes, and it was, but now it's not," he snapped. "Don't ever go near them again. Understand?"

"But I-"

"Do you understand, Thomas?!" he yelled, gripping his shoulders.

"That's enough!" Christopher snapped, pulling Thomas away and hugging him tightly. "Dr Faker, please, what's going on?"

"They're focusing on him, Christopher," Faker said, straightening up and calming himself. "They're focusing their attention on Thomas. They're targeting him. For whatever reason, they're focused on him and the more he's near them the closer they are to achieving whatever goal they want to use him to achieve."

Thomas stared back at the doors and Christopher wrapped his arms tighter around him, stroking his hair gently. He looked absolutely horrified. Faker had been watching Chris and Kaito in with the Barians when he noticed it. Nasch paid Christopher and Kaito no attention at all. He was completely focused on Thomas. They'd bought him there. Nasch had blackmailed Faker into bringing Thomas and Michael to the tower. Was this Nasch's plan from the start? Were they always looking to find a target in the boys? And he'd practically handed them unstable little Thomas.

"Keep him safe, Christopher," Faker said. Christopher nodded and Thomas clung to him. "I think maybe we should consider sending him someplace safe, away from them. And maybe somewhere that can help him with his grief."

"No!" Thomas cried, shaking his head. "No, you swore you wouldn't make he leave again, Chris! You said we'd be together again!"

"You said it was safe," Christopher said softly. "You said we could let him come here because it was safe. I can't just send him away again. He needs to be here, Dr Faker, with his family. Please. I'll keep him safe, I'll look after him and keep him away from them. I'll figure out a way to deal with his anger, just _please,_ let him stay with us."

"Alright, I understand," Faker sighed, shaking his head. "But you must promise not to go near them again, Thomas. I mean it. If you ever go beyond those doors again without my explicit permission, I will send you away to a boarding school."

Thomas nodded desperately, close to tears, and Christopher seemed to grow paler. After a moment, he nodded, gently guiding Thomas away. "I'll look after him. Come on, Tommy."

Faker nodded. He supposed that was all he could ask. Sending Thomas away ran the risk of the Barians spilling his secret. All he could do stop the Barians seeing him again. Christopher took Thomas away down the halls, murmuring about how late it was getting, but Kaito remained behind with Faker. He frowned and glanced down at him.

"Is he alright, Kaito?"

"He's struggling," Kaito murmured. "He's barely holding it together."

Faker nodded. He trusted Kaito's judgement. They were almost the same age and Kaito was a mature boy. He sighed and patted Kaito's shoulder. "I would do anything for you and Haruto, you know that, don't you?"

"I know," he replied, nodding slightly. "Anything to make him better. No matter how tough it is."

Faker nodded. He could handle the Barians using Thomas. If it came down to it, he could get rid of Thomas, all the Arclight boys really. But if he lost Kaito and Haruto he didn't know what he'd do. He sighed and patted Kaito's shoulder. He'd never been particularly good with physical comfort for his boys- or comfort in general. That was why he missed the boy's mother badly at times, but he had to try. He always tried. He remembered holding Kaito on his lap when he was little, letting him sleep there. He remembered watching Byron with his boys and wishing he had the same bond. He couldn't lose his boys, even if they didn't have the closest relationship.

"Can I talk to them?" Kaito said quietly.

Faker frowned but nodded. "Not on your own though."

Kaito seemed fine with that and they returned to the Barian's habitats. Nasch and Vector looked rather disappointed, probably that it wasn't Thomas. Kaito strode over and Faker was sure Mizael and Kaito were practically bristling as he passed. Kaito stopped in front of Nasch.

"What do you want from Thomas?"

"Don't know what you mean," Nasch muttered, rolling onto his stomach so he couldn't even see Kaito. "Your little Tommy keeps coming to see us. We can't do anything trapped in here."

Kaito clenched his fists. "What will it take to get you to talk?"

"That defeats the purpose of having a plan," Mizael sneered.

"That's right," Alit laughed. "Unless you're feigning with a fake jab you don't want to give away your battle plan."

Faker sighed. That all but confirmed they had a plan for Thomas. Kaito scowled. "Will you leave us, Father? And not watch the camera?"

"Kaito-"

"I won't let them play any games. Please."

Faker sighed and nodded, leaving them to it. Kaito wasn't safe with them, but Kaito was far more stable than Thomas. However, he did return to the monitoring station. He sat in place, watching silently as Kaito spoke with the creatures. Although, unfortunately he seemed to have missed something. He'd check the recordings later.

"-can't help you do that," Kaito hissed.

"We're not going to hurt him," Merag said softly. "You know me, Kaito, even if you can't trust the others, I have never done anything to you and Haruto to cause you not to trust me. We don't want to hurt Thomas or any of you."

"But you want to escape," he snapped. "You'd do anything to escape."

"We're the victims here," Durbe said, shaking his head. "We've been forced from the world we rule over, that we look after, and we're being kept for research and experiments. We want to go home but not at the cost of a child."

"That would be dishonourable," Mizael muttered.

"I just want to help Thomas," Nasch muttered, still lying on his stomach, looking not unlike a house cat. "You think I enjoy being emotionally attached to this bastard? I know as well as anyone what he's like and I feel sorry for the kid. Vector deserved what Thomas did to him. I'd have done it myself but, you know, can't."

Vector sneered. "I love you too, honey."

"What do you really want from him?" Kaito snapped. "He's hurt, you shouldn't manipulate him like this."

"We're not," Alit snapped.

"We've not done anything," Gilag agreed. "We've been well behaved."

"It's your father who kidnapped us and is holding us against our wills," Mizael said, folding his arms.

"You threatened Haruto," Kaito argued. "He was protecting us."

Vector laughed and looked directly up into the camera. "He'll have to do better than this to stop us."

"Thomas is a good person really," he snapped. Faker smiled slightly. When Christopher was actually working, Thomas and Kaito were forced to spend time together. They knew each other well even if they didn't get along too well. Perhaps he could keep Thomas safe from the Barians after all. "I won't let you use him."

He turned and strode away out the hall, leaving the Barians to themselves. Faker smiled and ran his hand over the monitors. They were his subjects. They were staying in those habitats until he had all the information he could from them. He'd keep them as long as he needed them. Faker didn't expect his research would be complete for years. Maybe decades. He had to watch every aspect of them and perhaps when they were further along, he could put them into a more natural habitat, where they could be a true group and he could watch them interact more naturally. He had to watch them through their life cycles. And once he was done with them… he'd put one down for dissection and sell off the others. There would be high bids from all over the world for the only known alien creatures in captivity.

If he didn't need them together he would have sold off the majority of them now. The fewer of them there were, the less likely they were to get what they wanted. He needed the full set or he'd have got rid of them and just kept Mizael and Durbe. Only, the chances were they'd spill his secret the second they realised they were being separated. No, he had to keep them together. And he could learn a lot watching them interact.

Faker sighed and glanced at the hall way cameras. Kaito and Christopher had met up. Thomas had already been tucked in and Michael had been put to bed before Christopher took Thomas to the Barians. It was late and they'd been worn out exploring Heartland City. Haruto was safely tucked into be as well. Faker smiled slightly.

Kaito was of that age where he began to have more of an interest in physical and romantic liaisons. Faker had thought perhaps it would soon be time to talk to him about relationships and girls, although it seemed it wasn't girls Kaito was interested in. Kaito was leaning on the wall, arms folded and gazing up at Christopher who was smiling back weakly as they chatted.

"Honestly, Byron, I wish you were still here to help me with them," he muttered. From behind, on the camera, Christopher could have been Byron. "But then… if you were still here, I wouldn't have this problem, would I?" He laughed bitterly. "Your boys would still be with you and Thomas wouldn't be struggling."

"I'm just worried about Thomas," Christopher muttered.

"Me too," Kaito replied softly. Christopher sighed and shook his head. "I am, Chris. And you know that I'll do anything I can to make this better."

"I don't think anything can make this better. Michael is taking this far too well, I don't think he really understands, but Thomas is just… I don't know if I can keep being strong through this, Kaito. How am I supposed to help hem when I can barely hold myself together?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Please," Christopher hissed. "_Please_ don't say you're sorry. Everyone's always sorry. Like that somehow makes it better, like that's somehow going to make it right if the apologise like there was something they could have done."

"Chris-"

"I'm so sick of it!" Christopher was struggling. Faker had only seen Christopher this wound uo once or twice. When he discovered his father was dead was one of them. But he'd been so focused on finding answers he hadn't had time to grieve properly. And now he was focused on being strong for his brothers. Perhaps this was good for him. As long as he didn't hurt Kaito. "People keep apologising. And it doesn't make any sense. That creature is responsible for all of this and he doesn't care! He thinks it's funny!"

"Chris, I-"

"But they all say sorry like it makes it better. Sorry doesn't make it stop hurting. Sorry doesn't make Thomas' heart whole again, it doesn't stop him breaking apart and it doesn't give me the answer I need to help him. It doesn't change the fact that our lives have been torn apart and so have the Tsukumos'. Sorry doesn't bring my father back!"

"I'm sorry, Chris," Kaito whispered, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Why, Kaito?" Christopher snapped. "Why?! What could you possibly have to be sorry for?!"

"Because my father came back and yours didn't!"

Faker frowned, his fingers brushing the screen. "Kaito…"

Had Kaito had been holding that guilt in since Faker's return? Had he always felt so guilty? Faker supposed he should have expected it. Kaito was still young, seeing his best friend losing his father while Faker had come back from the same expedition couldn't be easy on him.

Christopher sighed and wrapped his arms gently around Kaito, holding him tightly as they stood in silence. And Kaito held him back, his head tucked under Christopher's chin. He couldn't stand Christopher lashing out at Kaito like that, or Kaito being in pain, but watching them together he couldn't bring himself to force them apart. They were clinging onto each other, like separating them would bring all the barriers crashing down and they'd fall apart.

"Honestly, Byron," Faker sighed, shaking his head. "How did you manage?"

He returned to silence, watching the pair of boys and the Barians. There was nothing for a while and Faker's mind wandered. Byron was incredible. Sometimes Faker struggled with his own two boys. Haruto was sick, and a handful. He liked to play with everyone. He loved friends and games and he had loved to run around with Kaito and play with everyone he could, especially before his illness. And Kaito was anti-social at times, rude and blunt and often too smart for his own good. Sometimes Faker struggled to keep both of them in check, to keep Haruto in place and in bed and accepting that he was sick. And getting Kaito to relax and take a break from watching over Haruto. He needed Kaito to be quiet and relax and not run himself ragged.

Byron must have been some kind of superman. He hadn't fallen apart over the death of his wife. The boys had been so young, Faker didn't think any of them really remembered. Christopher might have, but they were probably fuzzy memories. Faker remembered the look of agony in his eyes as he cradled little Michael at his mother's funeral. Those three tiny boys dressed in black, Michael not even a year old, Thomas clinging onto Christopher. He doubted they'd understood at all. But Byron had been strong.

He'd taken care of them all. He'd handled it so well. Byron had three kids who were far from perfect, who most people would struggle with separately. But not Byron. Christopher was cold and insular most of the time. His family and close friends saw the gentle, loving boy inside but most people saw just a prim, proper, icy hearted boy. Even as a child. Thomas' behavioural problems had been obvious from the start. He was intelligent and bored and needed things to put all his focus on. He did nothing in half measures. His duelling, his musical talent, his emotions. They were always his absolute focus. Thomas struggled with grey areas too. Everything was always so black and white. And Michael, he was so boisterous, so energetic. Always looking for attention and love and ways to help. He loved to see everyone's business and everyone life. He wasn't nosy, he just liked to help in any way he could. And of course there was his fascination with history and that could get trying too.

But Byron had handled every problem they had with ease.

Faker didn't know how he was going to manage but he was going to do what he could to protect those boys and give them a home. Despite not particularly wanting to have them here, Byron was the closest thing he had to a real friend and companion. He'd given his life for Faker's research. It was the least he could do to look after them. Besides, seeing those poor orphan boys- orphaned by his own hand- tugged at his heart, at his paternal instincts.

"Don't touch it, Thomas," he said quickly. He caught Thomas' hand pulled him gently away from the controls. The youngster was in a pair of yellow pyjamas, that were a little too big and looked worn out. Faker frowned. Perhaps he needed to take the boys shopping. "You should be in bed, Thomas."

But Thomas looked like he hadn't been sleeping for a long time. He wasn't in good shape. Just a week and Faker knew Christopher was right, Thomas was breaking. His hands had been hovering over the controls to the bracelets. He still wanted to lash out wildly. Faker could only hope that this would fade soon. It had only been a week. He'd figure things out and get better soon.

"Why did he do it?" Thomas whimpered. "Why did he have to kill them?"

"He didn't have to," Faker replied softly, gently picking Thomas up and sitting him on his lap. What father could deny a grieving child comfort? Especially when he was responsible. Thomas closed his eyes and laid his head on Faker's chest. "He did it because he wanted to, Thomas. But you mustn't sink to their level. You must be better than them." Thomas nodded tiredly. "You mustn't let them use your anger against the people who care about you."

Thomas gave another tired nod. "I just want him back."

"I know you do," he murmured, stroking his hair. "I know. We all miss him."

He comforted Thomas quietly, watching the screens the Barians began to settle for the night. It was getting late. Christopher and Kaito had vanished and Faker suspected they were both in one of their rooms, probably lying together and taking comfort in each other's arms. He hoped Kaito wasn't setting himself up to get hurt.

It was late when he finally had enough watching the creatures and had no further work to do. He lifted Thomas gently into his arms and set Orbital watching the Barians for the night. Thomas barely stirred and Faker smiled gently. He supposed he'd just have to figure out a way to manage with the three boys. They'd become a part of the family somehow. They needed someone to look after them. He tucked Thomas into his bed and petted his hair gently.

"Goodnight, Thomas," he murmured.

"Night night, Father," Thomas breathed.

Faker sighed and shook his head as he went out. Thomas was taking this far worse than anyone else. Christopher had mention enrolling them in a local school. Perhaps it would do them all some good, once Thomas was calm enough to function as a normal member of society again.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Things begin to settle in Heartland Tower and the boys try to convince Faker to let them attend school.


	5. Healing

**A/N:** Hey guys. New chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews so far too. Look at these dorks. Arclight dorks, Tenjo dorks and Barian dorks. All of them! Soooo, Thomas is getting better but still wobbly, Chris wants to go to school (I know he's a weird kid) Barians are planning again and Kaito and Thomas are making friends. Another time skip next chapter. And tiny adorable Yuma appears. Thank for the reviews, keep them coming and enjoy.

* * *

Faker smiled softly, watching his boys and the Arclights. They were becoming a family more and more. It had been three months. Three long agonizing months but they'd struggled through. Kaito and Haruto already saw the boys as family. The Arclight trio were already integrated. Kaito seemed to be making a conscious effort to include Thomas, who was a fantastic big brother to both Haruto and Michael, and Christopher took care of them all. And Faker was starting to see them as his responsibility, not just because it was practically forced on him but because he genuinely cared for them.

They were sitting together in the sitting room, surrounded by the panoramic views of Heartland City. Christopher was sitting stretched out on one settee, looking very much like Byron, reading quietly. Haruto and Kaito were with Michael, duelling quietly on the table. Michael was an incredible duellist, as Faker had expected given his brothers. Kaito was sitting learning to duel with all his heart and Haruto watched eagerly. The older two Arclights didn't duel him so often right now. Christopher had taught him but was leaving him in Michael's capable hands for now. Thomas hadn't duelled since he arrived in Faker's care and he'd heard that he hadn't touched his deck willingly since he was first sent to the orphanage. Faker and Chris had only just learnt recently that the orphanages owners knew about Thomas' duelling capabilities and forced him to duel in tournaments or suffer. Michael told them stories of Thomas refusing to duel early on or throwing duels to get away only to be left in isolation with no food and just enough water to survive. And the guilt of it wracked Faker as much as it did Chris. Leaving poor Thomas in that place. Byron would have been so glad to know his boys were safe again now.

It was sad to see Thomas in such a state but he was slowly recovering. They were helping him through. Christopher had finally agreed to have a counsellor talk to them together. At first it had just been Thomas, the Michael and Christopher took turns sitting in with him, then the three together, and finally they were all there together. Thomas was recovering, and so were his brothers. They were all getting better.

Thomas was currently lying across the second settee, his head in Faker's lap, napping peacefully. Faker was actually reading through his latest research on the Barians, stroking his hair gently. When Thomas was at rest he was the sweetest thing. But there were still times when he would snap into a grief filed rage. But it was easier and easier to calm him now. He was so much tamer. If anything, he'd dulled.

The Barians were now entirely settled. They ate solid foods and were allowed time together, although he'd yet to allow Nasch and Vector to be together outside their cells. The tension between the pair was racketing and Faker knew that spending so long without any physical contact was driving them insane. It was fascinating. Vector and Nasch would sit in the corner together, bickering and fighting and then falling into soft whispers he couldn't make out no matter how he tried. He caught the odd word and from what he could catch it wasn't anything of interest. Sweet nothings and whispers of love. They were a fascinating couple.

Mizael and Durbe had become his control couple. He watched the carefully, learning how a seemingly normal couple acted so he had something to compare Nasch and Vector to. The others had little of interest so far since he was currently focused on the pair bonding of the creatures. At times he'd release the others. He let Merag see Haruto in return for information on how Barians paired or reproduced or raised young. As far as she could say, new Barians just appeared fully formed. He was reading over the transcripts for the times he hadn't been watching them and the results of the tests he'd run on Alit. He'd been looking into how Human their Human forms really were, starting with X-rays and scans and physical tests to see if the changes were internal as well as external.

"So," Christopher said softly, glancing up at the book. "Have you thought about sending us to school yet?"

"I don't want to go to school," Thomas said. "I bet it'll be boring."

"I'd like to go to school," Kaito said quietly.

Faker glanced over at them. All the kids seemed fascinated by the idea of school. He'd never wanted them to be in school, Byron had sent his boys to a private school and they'd been taught by the orphanage after that. Heartlands schools were very different. He frowned slightly. Kaito and Christopher were certainly intelligent, incredibly talented and school would be a waste of time. They were certainly smart enough to breeze through and there was no doubt Michael and Thomas were smart enough too. Haruto was obviously too sick but he didn't see why the others needed to dumb themselves down for school.

"I'll think about it," Faker said finally.

School might do them some good when it came to their social lives. Kaito didn't behave well in public and Thomas might need to readjust.

"There's a party tonight," Thomas murmured.

"There is?" Michael chirped.

Faker frowned as Thomas sat back on his heels, suddenly looking brighter. "It's the Saturday after Miss Lizzy's birthday. That means a party! And I saw the invite on Faker's desk. We've got to go."

Faker frowned. Eliza Lee was a wealthy woman at the heart of the cities elite classes. Every year, on the Saturday after her birthday, there was a charity ball where everything spent went to Heartland Hospital's children's ward. Faker rarely went but he always donated, because Haruto needed care too. However he knew the Arclights were socialites. The boys were there every year with Byron.

"You really want to go?" Faker said quietly. "You're sure you're ready for this?" Thomas nodded and he glanced at Michael, who nodded eagerly. "Christopher?"

Christopher closed his book and smiled softly. "We haven't been to any parties since Father… It might be nice to have something normal again."

"Shopping!" Thomas cheered.

"Shopping?" Faker repeated.

"We lost all our stuff when he had to leave home," he said. "We need to go shopping. And I bet Kaito doesn't have any passable fashions."

Kaito huffed and Faker sighed. "Alright. Come on then."

He could afford to help the boys and take them shopping. Money wasn't a problem. He'd already bought new wardrobes for Thomas and Michael. The orphanage had left them with just a set of pyjamas, two everyday outfits and an outfit for visitors. They were old and tattered and too big or too small, and Michael had told him all the clothes they'd bought from their old lives had been sold. Everything they owned had been sold. Chris was broken over that, over everything that place had done. Luckily, since Byron wasn't officially dead, his house and everything the Arclights own was being looked after by Faker and, when they were old enough, his boys. Not that Faker needed Byron's money to look after the boys. He had enough money of his own to look after an entire pack of boys and his research.

The boys grabbed their coats and followed him out with Chris carrying Haruto and Thomas practically dragging Kaito with Michael on their heels. Perhaps it would be good to let them be more normal. Perhaps they did need more social interaction. Perhaps they'd enjoy school.

* * *

Durbe was starting to worry about Nasch. He guessed they'd been locked up for months- given how Human months kept changing lengths he wasn't sure the exact length- and Nasch and Vector hadn't been allowed physical contact. Of course, Faker wasn't to know but when a bonded pair were denied physical contact for an extended period of time, it put considerable pressure on them. If Nasch and Vector didn't get even five minutes together soon, it was going to drive them both to insanity. Nasch would stop thinking straight and Vector would grow even worse.

They were currently sitting in the corners of their cells, as close as they could be to one another. Despite their differences, they couldn't fight their bodies' needs. Denying them contact was like denying them food or water.

"Hey, I have a question," Alit called from down the hall.

"Easy Alit," Durbe murmured. Nasch was irritable at the moment. "Think carefully before you speak."

"We've haven't seen that kid for ages," he continued cautiously. Alit couldn't see from where he was but Nasch's eyes flashed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We wait," Nasch growled.

"How long can you expect us to wait for?" Mizael snapped.

"As long as it takes."

They fell into silence and Durbe sighed, watching their leader. He knew Nasch had a plan, and probably back up plans but not knowing was difficult. Trusting Nasch was easy enough but given the situation they were in, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Or the others.

Whatever Nasch's plan was, Durbe believed it would work, but not having access to Thomas meant they couldn't use him. The children very rarely came down to their calls at all anymore. Christopher and Kaito would sometimes come down but usually it was just Faker or that robot.

After another while in silence, Nasch sighed and Vector scowled. "You're backing out now?"

"Not backing out," Nasch replied. "Just looking for other options."

"Like what?" Durbe said quietly.

"No!" Gilag called suddenly from his back room. "Not the abandoned dorm!" Mizael rolled his eyes. Gilag had become rather addicted to daytime television, well, television in general. "No, that's where all the students went missing."

"Mizael," Nasch said quietly. Mizael scowled and Durbe got a sinking feeling. "I'm going to need you to do me a favour."

"Nasch-"

"It's Mizael's choice, Durbe," he snapped.

Mizael sighed and leant against the glass next to Durbe. Mizael was as worried as he was, he knew that. But it was for the sake of their freedom. Mizael was as torn as he was too. They trusted Nasch, really they did. And if they wanted to get out of here they all had to make sacrifices.

"For the sake of the Barian World," Mizael murmured. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you," Nasch said softly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to it. I'll let you know. For now there's nothing else to be done."

Mizael nodded and Durbe scowled. He knew as well as anyone that this was all for the Barian World and their freedom. Mizael was as loyal to their world as anyone. They couldn't save their world if they were stuck in these cages.

They sat either side of the glass again, leaning against it in silence. Nasch and Vector didn't even have this luxury. He and Mizael could feel each other's body heat through the glass, he could feel Mizael's energy when they pressed their palms together. Sometimes if he closed his eyes he could even imagine the glass was gone and it was just him and Mizael. Whatever Nasch wanted of Mizael, he hoped it wouldn't be asking too much. It was all very well saying that they were in a desperate situation but there was a line.

The door opened suddenly and Christopher came sweeping in with Kaito behind him. Durbe frowned. They were dressed up. Were they going somewhere formal? But they had with them the food trolley and that was what most the others were interested in.

"How are you brothers, Chris?" Nasch said softly.

"They've been better," Christopher replied coldly as he and Kaito slid the trays of foot under the doors. "But there's a party tonight. Thoma-" Kaito cleared his throat and Christopher paused, smiling slightly. "They're getting better."

Nasch's eyes glowed for a second and Vector chuckled, a sure sign Nasch was getting frustrated. If he'd been given time with Vector this would have just been a frustration, but in the state he was in, it was something serious.

"I'm glad to hear it," Nasch said.

"What about Haruto?" Merag called.

"He has ups and down," Kaito replied with a small smile. "He's doing better at the moment."

"We're pleased to hear it," Nasch said, getting up from the corner. Durbe frowned. Nasch was taking an interest in Kaito? Mizael had perked up too, watching Kaito. Those two just didn't seem to get along. They hadn't since the moment they'd met. Was that what Nasch wanted of him? "Is your father around, Kaito?"

"He's busy with the others," he muttered.

"Shame, I'd like to talk to him when he's not so busy."

"We'll let him know," Christopher said, kicking his food under the door before it slammed down again. "Let's go, Kaito."

Kaito nodded and followed him out, helping him with the trolley. Soon they were all sitting around, eating quietly. They were still learning about Human food, they'd been told that they were just experiencing the tip of the iceberg. Nasch had already found several things he didn't like and had taken to picking them out of his food and Merag seemed very fond of sweet things. Gilag seemed to just want to eat everything he could try. It was a sentiment Durbe agreed with. Trying it all was fascinating, although there were already things he found he preferred. He liked the drink Human's called coffee, it gave him a strange buzz. Alit had taken to these strange milkshake drinks too. Durbe didn't like those. They weren't strong enough.

It was only Vector and Mizael who weren't keen on trying the Human foods. They were both being stubborn and refusing to enjoy anything Human though. They could be ignored on that front. He was sure Mizael would enjoy it if he stopped insisting he wouldn't.

"Alright," Nasch murmured, setting down his finished plate and opening the plastic tub containing his dessert. "We need to have back up plans. If they're away at a party, we can talk freely, but the cameras might be monitored by the robot or be recorded. So we won't go into too much detail. I need to be able to trust you all to understand what I need and use your initiative."

"What'd he say?" Merag called from her back room.

"Why don't you come out here and listen?" he snapped.

"Because unlike you, dear brother, I like to be a lady and not eat off my lap," she replied. Durbe smiled. No one could talk to Nasch like that but her. Honestly, the pair were so rude to each other sometimes. "Now what did you say."

"I said you have to trust me!"

"When have I ever not trusted you?"

Nasch pursed his lips before turning his attention back to the others. "Mizael, I trust you to handle the brat."

"Of course," Mizael said. "You're not going to ask me to do anything dishonourable, are you?"

"We all have to make sacrifices but hopefully not."

Mizael nodded and sighed. "I'll do what I have to."

"Mizael…" Durbe hardly approved of Nasch using Mizael. They were all his soldiers really, they were his lords but there was a difference between asking his own mate, no matter how accidental it was, to do these things and asking Mizael to do these things. "And the other back up?"

"Give them the cure they need for Haruto."

* * *

There had been a moment of awkward tension when Faker entered with the five boys. Michael was hanging onto Christopher's hand and Haruto was between Faker and Kaito. In fact the only one who seemed comfortable was Thomas. Eliza turned and smiled, her ball gown billowing as she swept over, kissing Faker on each cheek as was expected.

"It's lovely to see you, Faker," she cooed. "And you wonderful brave boys." She smiled and gave Christopher a kiss on each cheek as well. "How are you fairing?"

"It's getting better," Christopher replied with a smile grateful small.

"Thanks to Dr Faker for taking us in," Michael said quietly.

"Yes, that's incredibly kind of you, Faker," Eliza chuckled. "You're a very brave man, taking on Byron's little treasures. He was such a good man, I hope they find him alive and well soon, for the sake of our little darlings."

"But he-"

"We're all really grateful," Thomas said over Kaito, who glared at him. "He's been really good to us. And he's promised he's going to find Father."

"Of course, little Tommy."

Eliza smiled and Faker ruffled Thomas' hair gently. He was a good boy really and this was where he was at his best. He smiled brightly, like there was nothing in the world wrong. He grabbed Kaito's wrist and pulled him away.

"Thomas-"

"It'll be fun, come on."

Kaito shot Faker and Christopher a worried look but Faker smiled. He'd be ok. Thomas belonged at these society events and he could cover for Kaito's rudeness. Perhaps he'd learn to behave properly. Thomas and Kaito vanished into the crowds and Christopher chuckled.

"He'll be fine," Christopher said.

"Which one?" Faker chuckled.

"Well, Thomas might run him ragged but it's be fine," he laughed. "Thomas is at home here. Maybe it'll help him. He's a social creature, you know? School would probably help him."

"You're very determined, Christopher," he said, letting Michael take Haruto to play with the other youngsters. "I'm not sure why though."

"I enjoyed school before."

"I won't send you to a private school. It'll be the local school. Heartland Academy at your age."

"I know. I've looked in it. It's a good school."

"I know." Thomas frowned and closed his eyes. "I just worry about you boys. You've been through a lot."

"You lost your best friend."

"And you lost your father." He sighed and shook his head. The boys were so strong, really. "Alright, I'll consider it. But not until the new school year starts, alright? I want to make sure you're all fully recovered."

Christopher nodded quickly. "Thank you, Dr Faker. Oh, that reminds me, Nasch wanted to talk to you when you when you're not busy."

* * *

"This… actually hasn't been too bad," Kaito said quietly, leaning over the stone rails and looking out over the garden. Thomas smiled next to him but Kaito got the feeling it was fake. "Thank you, Thomas… Tommy…"

Thomas' face lit up for a moment. "You too."

"For what?"

"I know you don't like me."

"That's not true-"

"Yeah it is." He bright smile turned into a strange twisted grin and Kaito took a step back. "But that's ok."

"Thomas?"

"It's stupid, isn't it?" Thomas said, walking down the steps into the garden. Kaito frowned and followed. Well he could hardly leave Thomas alone in this state. Thomas wiped his cheeks and Kaito sighed. "I'm not supposed to cry."

"It's ok," Kaito said. "This is all still too soon, you're allowed to be upset still."

"I don't want to be upset!" he snapped, turning to glare at him. "If I'm upset, Michael will get upset."

"I think that's normal."

"Trust me, nothing about this is normal."

Without thinking, Kaito stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Thomas, holding him close and letting him cry into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and held him close, stroking his hair gently. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know how to comfort him. So he just held him tight and let him get everything out.

"Kaito, Thomas?" Chris said quietly. Kaito turned, gazing up at him helplessly as Thomas clung to him. Chris sighed. "I'd hoped this would help him."

"Everyone carries on like nothing's happened," Thomas sobbed. "And I want him to just be missing again. So there's still hope. But every time you turned up and he wasn't there it hurt. Having hope hurt more than him being dead. That's not right."

"It's ok, Tommy," Chris told him gently, prizing him from Kaito and letting him cling into him instead. "It's ok. I know you feel like that's wrong but it's not. It's ok to feel like that."

"How is it ok?"

"Because you're too young to have lost your father. And you're too young to know how to deal with these emotions. And this is the kind of things adults struggle with, let alone us kids. But you need to talk to me, and Kaito if that help, and our counsellor and Dr Faker, and things will get better, Tommy. I promise things _will_ get better."

The journey home was hard. Thomas had pulled himself together to walk back through the ballroom, hanging onto Chris' hand, and Kaito had felt incredibly sorry for him. He wanted to help Thomas but that grin that passed over his features was terrifying. He didn't know what could cause that in a kid their age. That was a look of insanity he was sure. He wanted to tell Chris about it but what if he was just being silly? What if it was nothing?

They sat in the car together in practically silence, Thomas wrapped in Chris' arms as he began to calm. Maybe it was just another one of his rages. Maybe it was the same as all the others and would quickly pass. They were getting quicker to pass. Thomas' rages were becoming flashes and just as quickly they'd pass and he'd break down into crying. And he was talking more and more about his problems. He had to be getting better, right?

"I'm sorry I said those things, Kaito," Thomas said finally as they arrived home.

Kaito smiled and waited for him to catch up. "It'll be ok. Like Chris said, things will get better."

"I hope things get better for you too."

"Thanks."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Thomas finally sees the Barians once more and Michael finds a tiny new playmate.


	6. Love Matters

**A/N:** Hello darlings, new chapter for you. This chapter, Kaito and Thomas adorable dorks. Vector and Nasch are up to things, Vector's a bit of an asshole, Chris is not happy and Michal bumps into Yuma and they are adorable children, we get info on the Vector and Merag situation and Haruto is bloody adorable. I just want to squish his cute little cheeks and wrap him up forever. The messy ships begin here too! So, thank you, enjoy and review.

* * *

Kaito had been quite happy at school. He'd started at Heartland Academy when he was thirteen. Chris had already been attending the school and was in his final year and flourishing. Starting school had been weird. He'd been in the same school as Thomas for a while and that was interesting. It had been nice to finally get a break from him though.

Then his second year came. Chris was gone and Thomas moved up to Heartland Academy. Kaito had grown up in his year without his younger brother. And that was what Thomas was. In his mind, the Arclights were referred to as his brothers. They were a family. Thomas had grown and recovered and Kaito had hung onto him as it happened. Despite sometimes worrying about Thomas' mental health and how he was dealing with the grief, he held onto Thomas, helping him along as best he could. And Thomas seemed to appreciate his care and they became friends. Thomas seemed to relish the family they were forming. Despite his father's insistence that he couldn't go in with the Barians, Thomas would sit up in the monitoring room with Faker, watching them. And he knew his father adored Thomas too. He saw Thomas as a son now. All of the Arclights really.

Thomas had made Kaito's school life different. And rather interesting. Chris had encouraged him to learn and did his homework with him. And still did to an extent but Thomas was something else.

"Kaito!" Thomas laughed, grabbing his arm. Kaito stumbled slightly at the sudden weight against him but quickly regained his footing and walked along with Thomas on his arm. "Are you going to eat lunch with me, Kaito?"

Kaito had learnt more and more what Chris meant when he said Thomas was a social creature. Going to school had helped him a lot after a while. At first it had driven him deeper into his depression but he'd soon perked up and now he was incredible. He smiled constantly, he was popular, he had friends everywhere and already there were flocks of potential boyfriends and girlfriends and Thomas somehow managed to keep them all sweet without upsetting anyone.

"Don't I always, Thomas?" Kaito replied, glaring back at Thomas' followers. He never appreciated Thomas' hoards of morons and he'd think after this long they'd understand the Thomas spend his lunches with him and they weren't invited. The hung back and headed towards the canteen while Kaito and Thomas went through the halls. "Bunch of morons."

Usually they'd be outside on the roof, but it was freezing today and it was due to snow later the day. So instead they went up to the roof and sat just inside the closed door to the roof, leaning back against the walls next to each other as they unwrapped their lunches.

"You're so mean to my fans, Kaito," Thomas laughed.

"Because they're morons," Kaito replied.

"You're such a protective big brother," he teased.

"Only because you're a troublesome little brother," he said, sticking his nose in the air.

Thomas laughed and nodded. "It's nothing more than you can handle."

No, of course it wasn't. Thomas had once been tricky to deal with. He'd once struggled to be around him because it was too painful to stand. He'd been a mess but Kaito had forced himself to stick with it and help him. After all, Chris had suffered through and Michael took, why shouldn't he try as well? And it was worth it now. All the pain was worth it now.

They chatted quietly for a while and Thomas leant on his shoulder as they ate. Thomas did most the chatting. He always did. He was remarkably good at talking constantly and saying nothing.

"I want to see the Barians tonight," Thomas said.

Kaito flinched. He should have known. Four years. It had been four years. Four years today since his father had returned from the expedition alone, hurt and tormented by the loss of his colleges. They day that he'd told Chris and the boys that their father had gone missing. The day Chris had no other choice but to call up someone to look after his brothers. The day that had set off the worst six months of Thomas' life. It had been like this every year. On every anniversary, he'd wanted to see the Barians. He wanted to destroy them. He knew that. And every year he'd be talked out of it because whatever the Barians here planning they were patient. It was a long game.

"You shouldn't."

"I want to make them pay."

"Not at school, Thomas," Kaito murmured. "We'll talk about it later."

Thomas nodded and smiled, dropping the subject and moving onto something else. And that was that. Kaito let Thomas chat away. And after lunch, Kaito escorted him back down the halls, Thomas hanging off his arm as always. Kaito had grown used to having Thomas on his arm and their classmates stopped asking what was going on between them after the fifteenth time of Kaito snapping that they were adoptive brothers.

After school Kaito was waiting at the school gate for Thomas. He was surrounded by his friends and fans asking for duels and Thomas laughed and chatted with them. You wouldn't know he was just a first year. He was a school idol. Kaito remembered watching people crowd around Chris too. They'd swoon over him. He'd watch girls in his class swoon over his as he passed, sighing dreamily about how gorgeous he was. He'd heard people muttering behind him sometimes about why did all the handsome boys pay attention to him? He was so cold and mean apparently. But Kaito didn't care. He didn't want these shallow followers paying attention to him. He wanted people keeping their distance.

After fifteen minutes it looked like Thomas was had been convinced to duel and Kaito knew today of all days Kaito would destroy his opponent mercilessly. Kaito knew Thomas didn't want his friends and fans seeing him like that. So he strode over and got between him and his fans, gently taking his duel disk.

"I'm afraid Thomas won't be duelling today," Kaito said.

Thomas stared up at him and Kaito met his gaze as they group whined and complained about how mean he was for taking Thomas from them. As if Kaito cared what they thought of him. He was protecting Thomas from himself. Like a big brother should.

"I don't care if it's unfair," he practically growled. The fans took a step back, giving them space and h eoffered his arm to Thomas. After a moment of silence and the fans glaring, Thomas took Kaito's arm and leant against him. "He's not duelling today. Let's go."

He pulled Thomas along and the younger boy laughed and waved at his friends. "Sorry guys."

"I know they're brothers but he needs to stop hanging around with him."

"I know. He's hot but he's so mean."

"I don't know why Thomas puts up with being treated like that."

Thomas' fists clenched and Kaito laid his hand gently over his fist but it wasn't enough. His heels were already dug into the ground, eyes narrowed and blazing, his face twisted in rage. Kaito was always touched when Thomas was hurt by people talking about him but today was not the say to be doing this. He didn't know if Thomas could control himself well enough today.

Finally, Thomas turned, a plastic smile plastered across his face. It was impossible to tell he was furious. He clasped his hands in front of him and chuckled slightly.

"Kaito's always been good to me," he said, shaking his head. "He's my best friend. He's really soft inside and he's always looked after me and that's why I won't stand for people saying bad things about him." The crowd murmured and Thomas laughed. "Putting other people down doesn't make you lot any more interesting, you know? Nor does following me around. No matter how many times we duel, you won't be as good as me so please, go and find something better to do than blindly following me around because you think I'm cool. Go and find your own thing and stop acting like I'm some kind of hero."

Kaito gently tugged his arm and pulled him away, ignoring them murmuring about how hot he was when he was being grumpy. It was confusing how Thomas snapping was hot but he was cold and intimidating but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting him home so he could be looked after.

They stopped in at the monitoring station when they got in. Thomas needed to see the Barians if they were going to talk him out of going down to them again. Thomas gripped his arm tighter as they watched the screens. Nasch and Vector were in one of the multipurpose rooms together. Thomas' eyes narrowed and Kaito squeezed his hand gently. Faker had waited until both Barians were practically begging to be allowed together. They were fidgety and agitated and were both lashing out wildly at every little annoyance. When they were put together, they had practically pounced each other, pressed up close together and curled up in the corner together, exploring their new bodies with the kind of desperation of two people madly addicted to each other. Only afterwards did Merag inform them that they were practically addicted. That pair bonded Barians needed physical contact.

After that the pairs were allowed together more often. But today of all days it wasn't helpful.

"Where's Merag?" Thomas murmured.

"With Haruto," Faker replied, gesturing to the other research room. Haruto was sitting in a soft chair with a cup of coco and Michael on the arm of the chair with a remote, no doubt for the cuffs on Merag's wrists. She was talking softly with Haruto and Kaito frowned, sure he could see Thomas trembling. "She's so good with him."

Thomas turned and stormed out and Kaito ran after him. He wished Chris was here but his school hours were longer than theirs and he stayed after school for various clubs. Chris enjoyed school too much but Thomas needed him here right now.

"Thomas!"

"I need to do this, Kaito!"

"Thomas, no!" He caught his wrist and pulled him around, holding him tightly in his arms. "No. You can't do this. They want to use you, Thomas, and they are patient. They will take advantage of you, Thomas, and we can't let them do that."

"But they have to pay!" Thomas cried.

"I know but getting yourself into a mess won't make that happen."

Thomas sighed and nodded. Kaito was content for now that Thomas wasn't going to do anything stupid and he led him through to his bedroom. They sat on the bed together and turned to their homework for now and Kaito was surprised to find Thomas working in silence for a while.

"Do you think it's ever going to get any easier?" Thomas murmured.

Kaito frowned, putting down his book. "I don't know."

"He murdered him and he gets to spend time with his loved one," he hissed. "He deserves to suffer."

"I know he does," Kaito agreed. Thomas shifted and watched him quietly. "And I won't tell you that making him suffer is the wrong thing to do. If I was in your position I'd probably be exactly the same."

"Why does it seem like I'm the only one who cares what they did. How can Chris just ignore it? I get Michael, he's too young but why doesn't Chris care?"

"I'm sure he does."

Thomas sighed and nodded. Kaito frowned. Poor Thomas, he always became so fragile this time of year. Kaito took him in his arms and kissed the top of his head. Thomas laughed softly and his lips brushed his cheek.

"Thank you, Kaito," Thomas murmured. "For putting up with me for so long. I meant it, you know? You're my best friend. And I know you've got Chris but… you know?"

He lifted his head slightly and Kaito smiled. "Well, Chris doesn't eat lunch with me, does he? And that's what's important in a best friend, isn't it?"

"Of course," Thomas chuckled. Kaito was glad he could make such a dark day for Thomas just a little brighter. "Hey, Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"You ever been kissed?"

Kaito frowned. What had brought that on? "Not by anyone who isn't family."

Thomas nodded thoughtfully and Kaito watched him silently. He knew Thomas got funny this time of year but this was ridiculous but this was strange even for him. There was a light pressure against his lips and Kaito blinked quickly, shaken from his thoughts by the sudden contact. And after a confuse moment he realised it was Thomas' own lips pressed against his.

It was over in a matter of seconds and Thomas flushed as he drew back. Kaito's fingers brushed his lips, trying to figure out just why that had happened before turning his gaze to Thomas, who was watching him sadly.

"Chris already has a boyfriend, you know?" Thomas said quietly. Kaito frowned. No. Chris would have told him about something like that. "That's why he's spending so much time after school."

"I see…" He smiled slightly but Thomas' big sad, _knowing_ eyes were too much. He couldn't lie to him. He lowered his head. "It doesn't matter, right? I'm happy for him."

"I like you though," he said, blushing again. "I mean, I like you like that. I mean, you've always been there for me even when I'm really messed up and you always do what's best for me even when I yell at you for it and you're my best friend and-"

"Thomas."

He fell silent and lowered his head, looking anywhere but Kaito. He hesitated for a moment considering the situation. He reached out slowly, sliding his fingers between Thomas' on the sheets. He'd always had his stupid little crush on Chris. Since he'd first met him. But still… Why wouldn't Chris tell him if he had a new boyfriend? But still…

Thomas was right here though. He'd been honest and open about how he felt. And whenever Kaito had needed him, he'd been there too. When Haruto got worse, Thomas stayed at his side and reassured him. Was it even really a choice? Chris had someone else, Chris never really even saw him, he was a little brother to Chris and then there was Thomas who wanted his attention. The person who really was his best friend.

"I like you too, Thomas."

Thomas beamed up at him. And maybe this would be what Thomas needed to finally let go of his hatred for the Barians. Of course, he could never stop it hurting but maybe he could ease the pain a little. He smiled back at the little redhead and tipped his head up with a couple of fingers under his chin. There was a moment of silence, the two of them just gazing at each other before Kaito pressed his lips slowly against Thomas'.

* * *

"How's little Thomas?" Merag said quietly. Haruto smiled, wrapped up in his blankets and snuggled up into them. "I know it's been tough for him. And it's the anniversary, isn't it?"

Michael frowned and glanced up at the cameras. Merag knew Faker would be watching. She did all she could to help Haruto. The sweet little thing was connected to the Astral world. The Tenjos should have seen them as their allies not their enemies, but Faker making them his scape goats had ruined that. Still, she wanted to help Haruto. He was innocent in this whole thing. And the Arclights were too, he supposed.

They weren't supposed to talk about Thomas, Merag knew that. Faker had figured out they wanted Thomas and he hadn't been seen since that day. They weren't even supposed to talk about him more than necessary. So Nasch had pushed Mizael to start moving ahead with their plans for Kaito but either way, this wasn't a quick fix. Honestly, she was getting further with Haruto than they were with their boys and she wasn't even trying. He just blurted stuff out.

"It's ok, you know," she said softly. "We really do just want to help. Well… most of us. Please, you mustn't judge us all by Vector's actions."

"It's not just Vector," Michael said.

"No more fighting!" Haruto cried. They fell silent and Merag smiled. "Everyone's fine. Are all your friends ok?"

"Stressed but fine, Thank you for asking," Merag replied, folding her hands in her lap. "Alit is being driven insane by the lack of open space but that's to be expected. Your father keeps him rather entertained with his physical exams. Durbe and Mizael are content as long as they get regular time together, Gilag just wants to watch TV and Vector and Nasch as well… they're Vector and Nasch."

"Has he said sorry for trying to kill you yet?"

Merag sighed and shook her head. She highly doubted Vector would ever apologise for that. Vector had outright said to Nasch that he wouldn't apologise for something he didn't regret. She had openly objected to Nasch being any more intimate with Vector than was absolutely necessary but Nasch's affection towards Vector grew the more they interacted. Vector had warned her to stop interfering because Nasch was his and he wouldn't let her take him.

Some nights, Merag remembered it. She remembered arguing with Vector, how he had laughed and told her Nasch was his and he would never let him go. She'd snapped back, that he was a monster, that Nasch should keep him chained up and isolated and only let him had contact when Nasch needed him. She'd screamed at him that she would never let him destroy her brother. And her brother would always choose her over him. And then Vector changed. He wasn't anymore he was furious. Like he snapped. And she'd felt her hand drive through her. His energy had flooded her and she couldn't even scream. And he'd hissed to her that Nasch was his.

He'd walked away and Merag hit the ground. She remembered the last thing she thought was that she'd lost Nasch to that monster, that there was nothing she could do. She'd been expecting to die.

The next thing Merag remembered was coming out of the healing crystal, lying in Durbe's arms as he carried her back to her chambers and gazing back at the throne's steps to see Nasch curled up in his own amber crystal.

"Time to go," Orbital said from the doorway.

Merag frowned but didn't argue. Michael had been playing absently with the control to those bracelets the entire time. It was the anniversary of his father's death as far as he was concerned. It was as close as they could get to an exact date. He seemed almost waiting to hurt her.

When she returned to her cell, Vector and Nasch still weren't there. She frowned and the door closed as she glanced at Mizael and Durbe. Mizael scowled and folded his arms.

"He's being generous," he grumbled. "I don't like it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Merag murmured. "At least Vector can't hurt Nasch while they're being watched over."

* * *

"I wish that kid would come see me," Vector said quietly, his head buried in the crock of Nasch's neck. "I want to play."

"It'll happen," Nasch replied. His fingers played over Vector's shoulder blades where his wings would be in his true form. Vector shivered at the thought and Nasch chuckled. He'd always enjoyed Nasch's fingers sliding over his wings. "Give it time, Vector. It'll happen. I promise, you'll get to play with him."

Vector smirked at the thought. He loved having a mouth. These Human faces made his enjoyment even better. That little Thomas brat was adorable. All wide eyed and angry and broken. He wanted to watch him break. He wanted him whimpering and crying because of him. Watching him break down had been so satisfying. Even if he'd had to stand the pain of feeling what that kid felt, he didn't care. It was perfect. He'd caused that and it was incredible. It wasn't fair watching Mizael getting to play with Kaito and wind him up and Vector had been stuck doing nothing but putting up with Faker's experiments.

"We've been stuck here years, Nasch," he said, nuzzling against his neck, incredibly amused by the way it always caused Nasch to make a small pleased sound. "How much longer do you expect me to wait? How much longer do you expect us to wait?"

"Not much longer, Vector," he whispered as the door opened. "I promise. Things will start moving soon. Just do as I asked when you get the chance."

"Time to go, Nasch," Orbital said.

Nasch got up slowly and followed Orbital out. Vector stayed on the floor, sitting against the wall and waiting. The door opened again and Vector frowned that was a little early for it to be Orbital back. And then his frown twisted to a grin.

"Thomas," Kaito hissed.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Thomas whispered back. He stepped in and Kaito nodded, shutting the door behind him. "It's been a while, Vector."

"So it has," Vector replied, getting to his feet and straightening up. "Look at you, Tommy, you grew up." He smirked as Thomas approached slowly. "It's been years. I like that you came here for the anniversary. It's so sweet of you to consider celebrating with me."

Thomas' face contorted in rage and he swept forwards, slamming Vector against the wall. And all Vector could do was laugh. Even after so long, Thomas' rage was still there, just under the surface.

"It's alright," Vector sneered. "It's good that you're angry. It means you loved him, right?" He laughed and Thomas's eyes flashed. "Don't know why? He was a mess really. He begged for his life. He begged to be able to see his boys again."

"Shut up!" Thomas screamed, gripping his collar and slamming him against the wall again. "Just tell me why you did it?! Why did he have to die?!"

"Has anyone ever told you you're quite hot when you're angry?"

"Why did you kill him?!"

Vector laughed, sliding his hands down Thomas' arms and resting them on his shoulders, looking him over slowly. His cheeks were a bit flushed, even when he'd come in they were flushed, and his hands had brushed Kaito's as he entered and there was a strange hazy look in his eyes. And then it clicked. He knew that look. That was how Nasch had looked the first time Vector had kissed him, the first time they'd got to explore their Human forms- which certainly had gone a long way to making up for their arguments.

"Have you and Kaito been messing around?" he teased.

"You're not answering my questions," Thomas snapped.

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

"So it's a no?"

"What?"

"So then, there'll be no objections to this."

He'd been dying to do this for a while. He'd spent a while imagining how Thomas had grown and he wasn't disappointing. He reached his hand up the back of his neck, pulling him closer, twisting to push him against the wall and press him body flush against his and capturing his lips in a gentle, teasing kiss. He'd had years to practice with Nasch as Thomas grew up, he doubted his messing with Kaito was much more than his first kiss. He'd show him how it was done properly.

Thomas tried to push him off but Vector kept him trapped with ease. The poor child was in too much shock to be particularly difficult. After a long moment, he moved his lips slowly along his jaw to his ear, relishing the weak protests and lowering his voice to a soft whisper.

"Want to know the best part, little Tommy? He never once mentioned you, just Christopher and Michael. They were the only two names that ever left his- ah!"

He dropped to his knees as pain flashed through him. He closed his eyes, holding his chest and cursing the bracelets again. Faker must have still been in the monitoring station. Damn it. Still, he'd done what Nasch needed and it was too much fun. Playing with little Thomas was never going to be boring. And Thomas was pale and flushed and trembling as the doors opened and Christopher swept in with Kaito just behind him. Vector didn't even care as he was dragged away by Christopher and Kaito gently took Thomas' hands. Because he heard Thomas' trembling voice just before the doors opened and knew Nasch's promise had been fulfilled. They were moving forward. Because now little Thomas' mind was theirs.

* * *

Michael wasn't sure he'd seen Chris so angry before. He'd heard him yelling when he was settling Haruto down to watch some cartoons. Next thing he knew, Thomas and Kaito were being dragged passed the door by their collars, both protesting loudly that they'd done nothing wrong and he was over reacting and Faker must have seen them on the cameras so it was his fault too.

Deciding he didn't want to know what had happened, Michael left them to it. He left Haruto in Orbitals care and pulled on his coat, wandering outside the tower. He often went outside to clear his mind when there was trouble inside. He didn't like it when his brothers were arguing. Things had got better but they certainly weren't perfect. He knew things were getting there but they'd never be a family. They were never going to be a proper family. Dr Faker was kind but he wasn't their father, not really.

Suddenly, something bumped into him and Michael glanced down to find a cute, vaguely familiar child getting up off the ground apologising over and over. Big red eyes locked onto him and Michael smiled slightly. He was so tiny. Probably about the same age Michael was when he lost his father. He wished he was that he'd been that chirpy at his age.

"It's alright," Michael said, holding up his hand to stop his apologising. "No harm done. You seem to be in a rush?"

"Not really," he chirped. "But it's good to keep moving, right? You have to enjoy yourselves and keep moving or you waste life, right? Kattobing, you know?"

"Kattobing?"

The boy nodded quickly. "It's what my dad taught me but… he'd not around anymore."

"I'm sorry," Michael said quietly. "My father's not here either. He died a few years ago."

"Mine's just missing," he insisted. Michael smiled and nodded. He was sure they sounded like that when they were insisting their father was still alive. "I'm going to find him."

"I hope you do," Michael said softly. "I'm Michael."

"I'm Yuma!" he said, sticking out a hand that Michael shook gently. "Tsukumo Yuma!"

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Thomas begins to doubt Faker's version of events and Chris can't figure out why Kaito is suddenly mad at him.


	7. The Lies

**A/N:** No Mother Knows Best this week, instead have two chapters of this. Because I have to go on a stupid course next week and won't be able to update this and duels are much easier to write bit at a time than chapters without duels. So yeah, MKB next week. Also, there's an extended version of this chapter going up on Tumblr tomorrow with mature scenes, so see my profile for the link to that. Like I said, that'll be up tomorrow, for now enjoy dorky boys and dorky Barians having issues and Chris having his lovely mystery boyfriend. So yes, thank you, enjoy and review.

* * *

Chris wasn't sure what to think when he found them. Dr Faker was sitting in the monitoring station when he came home from school, watching the tests being run on Vector and Nasch. Vector was screaming in absolute agony and Nasch in a separate room was twisting and writhing, crying out and obviously suffering through their link. As terrible as that was, what got his attention was the pair on the fold out bed in the corner. Sometimes Dr Faker decided he wanted to watch them over night, or just take a nap, and during the tougher times, Thomas had taken to sleeping in the monitoring station while Faker was there. Adult supervision helped him, Chris supposed. For reason Chris couldn't understand, Thomas refused to come to his room when he had nightmares. He seemed to refuse to come to him about anything anymore and that actually hurt more than Chris would admit.

So seeing Thomas and Kaito tangled up together hit hard. The young pair were wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled together, obviously more interested in their deep passionate kisses than the homework scattered around them. And that Dr Faker was obviously used to the situation and paying it no mind, meant it probably wasn't something that had just happened out of the blue.

They were a couple.

"Ah, Christopher," Dr Faker said turning to him. "How was school?"

"Fine fine," Chris replied, forcing a smile. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm testing the extent of their link."

"No, I meant…"

He nodded over at Kaito and Thomas and Faker frowned. "I told you two, homework first."

Thomas huffed and he and Kaito parted slowly. Dr Faker glared for another moment and they pulled apart completely, turning to their homework, although Thomas leant against Kaito. And Kaito was smiling softly. Chris frowned and moved over slowly, sitting on the bed with them. Kaito glanced over and Thomas didn't even look at him and Chris got the distinct feeling he'd done something to upset the pair.

"Do you need any help?"

"You probably have your own homework to be doing," Kaito replied. There was something cold in his voice that made Chris' heart wrench. "We'll manage. Father's always here if we need help."

"Of course," Chris said quietly. "Are you two…"

"Together?" Thomas said, sitting up. He smiled and leant over, kissing the corner of Kaito's mouth. "What do you think?"

"I see…"

There was silence for a moment and Chris sighed. He understood where he wasn't wanted. Whatever he'd done, they obviously weren't going to tell him anytime soon. Chris got up slowly and walked away.

"Chris," Dr Faker said quietly. "Will you take Kaito down and feed the Barians?"

"But Father-"

"Thomas will be still be here when you get back, now go."

Kaito sighed and got up slowly, following Chris out to get the Barians their evening meal. He hadn't even noticed the Barians had stop screaming and had been moved back to their rooms. They walked silently to the storage room, not even glancing at each other as they prepared their food. It was second nature. They'd been doing this since they were young after all.

"Kaito," Chris said finally. "How long have you and Thomas been together?"

"About two weeks now," Kaito replied. "Since the anniversary."

The anniversary. Chris was sure he flinched. And then there was anger. How dare Kaito seduce his little brother when he was vulnerable and hurting? They all knew how hard Thomas took their father's death, Kaito had been through it with him. How could he do that? He was taking advantage of Thomas. And he hadn't even told Chris about it. He hadn't asked him!

"Kaito, is there something wrong?" he said softly, pushing down the anger.

It was irrational. Thomas wasn't the type to take anything he didn't want lying down. If Kaito was taking making him do something he didn't want to do, everyone would know about it. And with all due respect to Kaito, he wasn't generally subtle enough to take advantage of him without Thomas' knowledge. He just wasn't the manipulative type. Kaito was one of his closest friends. Kaito had always had a special place in his heart. And if Thomas cared about him, then there wasn't anyone better for him to be with, right? Kaito was a good boy. He wouldn't hurt Thomas. He was just being overprotective.

"You've been spending a lot of time after school," Kaito replied.

Chris frowned. He was feeling neglected? Was it the same with Thomas? "I have after school clubs and friends outside of this tower, you know?"

"Of course," Kaito said, his fists clenching. Chris frowned. What was wrong with him? "It's a good job you were here just in time to save Thomas from Vector, really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris snapped.

"Nothing," he replied, putting the last tray on the trolley and pushing it out. Chris scowled. What the hell had he done to deserve this treatment? "Just that it was nice of you to be here for Thomas when he needed you. After all, you know how he is this time of year."

"Are you suggesting I've been neglecting to take care of Thomas?"

"Well, if you want me to be honest-"

The doors to the Barian's habitats opened and Kaito fell silent, pushing the trolley along into the middle of the corridor. Well at least Kaito had enough sense not to argue in front of the Barians. Kaito turned away, taking two trays down to the far end for Merag and Alit. After this long, they knew what they liked. There was no more trying things out and investigating, they were given options at the start of the week and general, they didn't wander too much from a few select things.

"Thanks," Alit said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Kaito," Merag said quietly. "How's Haruto been today?"

"He's in bed today," Kaito replied with a strained smile. "He's recovering from his fever but I don't expect him to be up and about for a few days."

Chris scowled as Merag and Kaito chatted, Alit and Gilag putting in their best wishes as well. They were a relatively nice bunch, Chris supposed, but they were still Barians. Chris would never chat so freely with them about his family but then... they were in very different situations.

And he supposed the dangerous Barians were all at the far end.

"How's Tommy, Chris?" Vector laughed, leaning against the glass as he waited for food.

Chris glared at him and smacked his hand against the glass, making Vector jerk back, holding his nose but he was laughing none the less. Chris ignored Vector and slid in Gilag and Mizael's food. Gilag thanked him but Mizael merely grunted.

"You're right to be protective over him," Vector chuckled, sitting on the bunk. And they'd hoped time would soften Vector's attitude but no, he was as bad as ever. "He's stunning. But I'm sure Kaito's told you that already."

Chris glanced at Kaito. Even the _Barians_ knew about their relationship before him? "Thomas is none of your business, Vector, you know that."

"Oh, that's ok," Vector purred. "What little taster I got of him was enough." Kaito was scowling now too as he put Durbe's tray under his door. "He's so cute, you know? And I can't wait to get my hands on him again."

"You will never-"

"I will," he replied. "And I'll make him scream."

Chris growled, trying to ignore him as he continued, and turned his attention to feeding Nasch. Why the hell was Kaito putting up with this? Usually Kaito would be defending Thomas. Even before they were together, Kaito was protective of Thomas and Michael. He glanced over to see Mizael leaning against the glass, talking quietly to Kaito. Chris clenched his jaw and ignored Vector pushing away the food trolley.

"Christopher," came Faker's voice over the speakers. "Vile as he is, you can't deprive him of his food."

"Why not?" Chris hissed. "He doesn't deserve it the way he's talking."

_"Christopher."_

Vector sneered and Kaito took the tray, pushing it under Vector's door, but he'd turned his attention to the camera. "Are you up there, little Tommy?"

"Shut up and eat your food," Kaito hissed. "All of you."

"Oh, you don't want to hear more?" Chris turned away and went to take out the trolley but Vector was laughing again. "It won't be long, Chris. Tommy's mine."

"Vector, shut up," Alit muttered.

"You wait, Chris," Vector laughed. "I'll have little Tommy begging for more. Because a boy as pretty as that really needs some who can look after his needs." He smirked and sat on his bunk again, watching the camera. "The things I'd do to you, Tommy. You wouldn't believe how good it could feel."

"Dr Faker," Chris hissed.

How could he be letting Vector get away with saying these things? Kaito pushed on his back, ignoring Vector continuing to talk and Chris went along with it, striding out but Kaito paused. Chris just wanted to get out of there but Kaito was glaring at Mizael, who'd called to him.

"There's nothing worse than someone pretending to love you because they love someone they can't have," Mizael said. "It's dishonourable. They're lying to you and themselves and you go along with it because it's too painful to say no."

"What's your point?" Kaito hissed.

"You know what my point is."

Kaito clenched his jaw and strode out with Chris following. What on earth was that about? He wanted to ask but given how passive aggressive Kaito had been earlier, he didn't think he'd get a straight answer. Kaito looked shaken but he didn't say a word as they washed up from the last meal. And then he was gone, striding away in silence. Did Kaito really think he'd been neglecting them? Was that why he was being so cold? Was it jealousy? After all, at Heartland Academy, Chris had been there for him. And before that they'd been young and Chris had looked after them. It must have been hard to suddenly not have him looking after them.

Chris sighed, shrugging off his blazer in his room and hanging it over the back of a chair as his D-Gazer bleeped, letting him know there was a message. He picked up his D-Gazer, reading the ID as he began to undress from his uniform, smiling at the name and message. Kaito's behaviour earlier was why he'd kept his relationship from him. Kaito was special to him, but he was still young, he might not understand and he certainly didn't want Dr Faker to find out. He wouldn't approve in the slightest.

"Done with your homework, Chris?"

"Hardly," Chris replied, pulling on a t-shirt. "I've had to put up with Kaito and Thomas being mad at me for some reason. I stayed late with you after school the other day, on the anniversary of our father's death, I think it has something to do with that but honestly, they're being so difficult and not even talking to me about it."

"Sounds rough."

"And to make matters worse, it turns out they've been a couple for a few weeks now."

"You're worried about them?"

"Very. And then Vector-" He paused and bit his lip. "It doesn't matter."

"You've mentioned him before," the voice on the line said softly. "You don't seem to like him. He did something to Thomas, right?"

"Yeah, he's important to Dr Faker's research though. You should have heard him, the way he spoke about Thomas just now. What he talked about doing to him. It was disgusting and there was nothing I could do."

"Chris, if you think Thomas is in danger-"

"He's not in danger," Chris insisted. "At least I don't think so. As long as he stops breaking the rules and going near him. He's supposed to stay away from him. It's just stressful. I worry about him."

"It's natural, don't worry about it."

* * *

Thomas was alone in the monitoring station when Kaito returned. He was sitting in the chair, watching Vector silently and suddenly Kaito's arms were wrapped gently around his shoulders. Smiling softly, Thomas leant against him, kissing his cheek softly.

"What he said about you…" Kaito sighed and leant on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

"It's fine," Thomas replied, reaching up and taking his hand. "I'm ignoring him. He's a monster, I don't want to think about anything he said. You didn't hear him once you'd left. He didn't shut up until Nasch snapped at him."

"Thomas…"

He sighed and held him tightly. Thomas smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. His mind was still spinning after what Vector had done to him and hearing him rattle on about what he wanted to do to him was disconcerting. But what bothered him more was what Vector had said to him after he kissed him. He got up slowly and turned away. It was all being recorded, they didn't really need to be monitored constantly.

"Come on," Thomas murmured.

"Where are we going?" Kaito said quietly.

"Haruto and Michael want to watch ESPer Robin," he replied. "I figured we'd join them."

"You're sure you don't want to leave them to it and head back to your room?" Kaito said quietly, pulling Thomas close and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I can make you forget about everything Vector said."

"You might be a mess of raging hormones, Kaito, but I still have some self-control," Thomas teased. He pecked his lips and drew out of his hold, taking his hand and guiding him away. "Vector doesn't bother me."

"But he does," Kaito insisted. "I know he bothers you."

"Kaito-"

"Talk to me, Thomas." He pulled him to a stop and Thomas sighed and he was once again wrapped in Kaito's arms. "I'm your best friend, right? More than that. I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" Thomas shivered slightly as Kaito kissed his jaw softly, practically melting in his hold. He couldn't resist Kaito. He was his best friend and so much more. More than Kaito even realised. He'd been the one that kept his sane all this time. He didn't know what he'd do without him. "I know he said something to you and I know it's shaken you, but I won't let him hurt you, I'm here, Thomas, I'll protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"Thomas."

"It's stupid."

"_Thomas_."

"It's just…" He sighed and shook his head, pulling Kaito away and down towards Thomas' room, shoving Kaito inside. He didn't want them to know. He didn't want Kaito and Chris to hear any of this. He didn't really want to tell Kaito but he wouldn't stop until he got his answers. "Kaito, I don't know if he actually did it."

Kaito frowned. "Thomas-"

"Don't!" Thomas cried, shaking his head. He hated that look. He hated it. He wrapped his arms around himself, sitting on the bed. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not over reacting or having a break down, Kaito, I know what you're thinking!"

"Thomas," Kaito said softly, crouching down and gently taking his hands. "I'm not thinking that, I swear."

"Yes you are," he argued. "But he said Father only called out for Michael and Chris. He wouldn't do that, Kaito, I know he wouldn't. Father wasn't like that."

Kaito sighed and closed his eyes and Thomas knew he thought he was crazy. He didn't get it, did he? Of course he didn't. Kaito's father had come back. Kaito didn't spend all his time wondering exactly what had happened and why and looking for answers because for all Chris' saying that they had answer now, they didn't. He knew Kaito believed, like everyone else, that Vector did it, but Thomas couldn't believe it. Not anymore.

"Listen to me, Thomas," Kaito said firmly, opening his eyes again, He gazed at him silently and squeezed his hands. "He is trying to get to you. He's trying to manipulate you and hurt you, please, just ignore him."

"Kaito-"

"No," he insisted. He got up and sat on the bed, pushing him to the bed and pinning him down. Thomas twisted and struggled but Kaito kept him down. "Thomas, he's playing with you, you have to ignore him completely. Please, listen to reason. He's lying."

"But-"

"No buts. We know you father, he would have wanted to see you too. You were hard work but he loved you."

Thomas glared up at him silently for a moment before sighed and giving up. What did it matter? Kaito wasn't going to listen. Not now. Maybe he'd try again later when Kaito believed he'd calm down and was thinking straight. Apparently content that he'd given up, Kaito rolled off him, kicking off his shoes and wrapped his arms around him, pulling up the covers and tucking them both in. He closed his eyes and rolled over, slowly snuggled into Kaito's chest.

Soon, Kaito's hands were moving slowly under his shirt, running his fingers over the small of his back. Thomas closed his eyes and groaned softly, arching his back to his touch. And then they were kissing and Kaito was pulling him against his body. Under their sheets, Thomas' hands moved up Kaito's chest, revelling in those soft, deep kisses. Still, Mizael's words to Kaito rung in his mind and he pushed him back slightly.

"Thomas?"

"No," Thomas murmured, getting up and climbing out of bed only for Kaito to catch his arms and tug him back. "Kaito-"

"If this is because I don't believe you about Vector-"

"No, it's not that," he replied, shaking his head. "But it's too early for that. Come on. Let's go watch TV, we haven't even have dinner."

Kaito sighed, apparently understanding his reasoning and understanding. He took his hands and followed him out to where Haruto and Michael were watching TV. Kaito sat on the settee and pulled Thomas down between his legs, holding him gently. Thomas closed his eyes and leant back on him. He didn't want to believe about what Mizael said had any relevance to them, and he wasn't going to bring it up now, but he worried. What if Kaito was only interested in him because he couldn't have Chris?

Kaito was stroking his hair gently, their fingers entwined as Kaito nuzzled into the crock of his neck. He certainly seemed affectionate enough. Or was he just trying to bring him down after his supposed break down. He hadn't broken down. His mind wasn't cracking again. He was perfectly stable now. He got a little upset about his father's death but that was natural. Why didn't people understand that? He was stable now. Really. Hearing what Vector had said and Kaito refusing to believe him hadn't set him off on another funny turn. He knew it. He was thinking clearly and he knew Vector was lying to him. He hadn't done it.

He _knew_ Vector hadn't done it.

But the other options didn't sit well with him either though. Maybe it was just easier to believe the lie. Maybe Thomas he should just give up trying to find the truth and go with the story that everyone seemed happy with. He couldn't destroy their happiness, his family's happiness, by digging for answers that might not be there.

* * *

"What was that about with Kaito?" Durbe said quietly.

Nasch glanced up from his bunk and glanced at Mizael who was looking away under Durbe's gaze. Durbe was the only person who didn't see it, wasn't he? Vector was chuckling. The four of them were the only ones still in the glass rooms. The others had returned to their back rooms.

"I was merely doing what Nasch asked of me," Mizael replied.

Durbe scowled and folded his arms as Vector chuckled. How was Durbe so blind to Mizael's feelings for him even now they were bonded? For a smart man, Durbe could be so dense sometimes.

"Mizael, what's wrong?" he insisted, pressing his hands against the glass wall between their cells. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"What's the matter, Durbe?" Vector cackled. "Can't you tell? Even we can see it and we're not his partners?" Pain flashed across Durbe's face and Nasch glared at Vector, who took half a step back, glancing away. He might have agreed with the sentiment- Durbe really was so blind- he wouldn't stand for Vector causing Durbe pain like that. "Nasch…"

Fury flashed in his eyes and Nasch got hit had with jealousy and pain through their link. "For goodness sake, Vector."

But Vector had already stormed off into the back room. Nasch sighed, lying on his front on his bunk, his arms folded under his head. Mizael and Durbe needed to work this out together without his or Vector's interference. He closed his eyes slowly, listening to the heavy silence. Giving up Durbe had been hard. He knew what Durbe felt for him and he knew that he adored Durbe no end. But not like Mizael did. And Durbe wasn't going to see it for himself so Nasch made it happen. He made sure Durbe had no choice but to see Mizael.

"Mizael…"

"We've been stuck here for years, Durbe! This is driving me insane!" Mizael snapped.

"That's not it, Mizael," Durbe said, his voice level and calm. "I can feel it-"

"You can feel _that_," Mizael grumbled.

"Mizael. Will you just talk to me? What's got into you recently?"

"I feel sorry for the kid, ok?" he said. Nasch frowned. Mizael felt sorry for a Human who wasn't Haruto? "For Thomas. It's blatantly obvious that Kaito is merely turning his attention to Thomas because Chris is pushing him away. It's not fair on him. And he'll figure it out. He'll hang onto Kaito and destroy himself inside trying to believe that one day Kaito will care about him too and he never will. It will destroy him and it doesn't even benefit us."

"Sure it does," Nasch muttered.

"How does destroying him do us any good?" Mizael snapped.

Vector laughed from his back room. "Kaito breaks his heart, we fix it."

"Mizael," Durbe said softly. Nasch sat up to see Mizael retreating to his back room. "Mizael, talk to me." But Mizael didn't answer and went into his room to sulk. Nasch sighed and Durbe glanced over Nasch who smiled slightly. "What's wrong with him, Nasch?"

"Nope," Nasch chuckled. "You're on your own on this one."

"But Nasch-"

"I'm not getting involved in your relationship, Durbe." There was a soft chuckled from Vector's back room and Nasch groaned slightly, a strange pleasure flowing through their link. "Vector?"

"You think Kaito will break him soon?"

Nasch rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be bonded to Vector? Why did he have to feel the pleasure Vector got thinking about how much Thomas would suffer? He didn't enjoy watching people suffer, he didn't enjoy doing this to any of the Humans other than Faker. He was the only one who had to suffer. But he didn't have much choice. If making Thomas and Kaito suffer was the only way to get what they wanted, then so be it. But he wasn't going to enjoy it. Enjoying their suffering was Vector's thing, not his.

He wasn't going to enjoy watching innocent people suffering.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito struggles to help Thomas, Michael tries to keep out of his brothers' fights and Chris is getting sick of the cracks in the family bonds.


	8. Triangles

**A/N:** So this wasn't going to update this week but an extension on the AUswap and the guys on tumblr requesting made it happen. So you got a chapter. It was a lot longer but it was getting long. So I cut it in half. So, those who follow me on tumblr now about my love for this Chris pairing, you others this may well have been the first time you've come across it. It's bloody rare. And more Kaito and Thomas being difficult with each other. So, thank you for all your lovely reviews, keep them coming and enjoy.

* * *

Kaito knew it was silly and naïve. He knew that. But sometimes, even knowing it wasn't what it felt like, he certainly wasn't in love. Still. He loved Thomas. He cared about him more than he'd ever thought possible, more than he'd ever imagined and more than he had ever cared for Chris. He loved Thomas as much as any teen could love their boyfriend.

Thomas groaned softly and Kaito smiled, nipping at his neck softly. They were both almost completely naked, hands wandering each other's bodies as Kaito paid special attention to Thomas' sensitive neck. It had been two months since they'd become a couple and Kaito couldn't wait for more from Thomas. They'd been moving rather quickly, Chris kept warning them that but Kaito and Thomas ignored him. They wanted to be together.

And they were working purely on instinct, trying to figure out what each other liked and how to please each other. Kaito rolled his hips slowly against Thomas', grinding their lower bodies together and Thomas gasped and groaned, throwing his head back.

"Kaito…" Kaito smirked, sliding his fingers slowly over his stomach and reaching between his legs only for Thomas to push his hand away. "No."

Kaito frowned slightly but withdrew his hand. "Alright."

He tried to carry on as if nothing had happened, as if he wasn't even a little disappointed that Thomas had pushed him away when he thought they were in a position to go further, but Thomas sighed and pushed him off completely. Kaito wanted to argue but didn't. He didn't understand. He thought things were ready to go further, he didn't get why Thomas didn't, but that was up to him he supposed.

"I'm sorry, Kaito," Thomas whispered, sitting up and pulling his knees up to hide himself. Kaito sighed and tilted his head. "I'm just not ready."

"It's fine," Kaito replied softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "There's no need to be sorry."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "Soon, I promise, soon."

"Don't," he said firmly. He gripped his hands and squeezed gently. "Don't do that. Don't push yourself. It'll be alright. It'll be perfect when the moment's right, Thomas. Please, don't push yourself before you're ready."

"I am sorry."

"Stop it." He wrapped his arms gently around him, pulling him into his arms and wrapping the blankets around them. Thomas still suffered. It was growing less and less noticeable but times like this Kaito saw it plainly. Thomas wanted so desperately to please him even at his own expense. "I will wait for as long as you need, Thomas. Don't you dare let me go any further than you're comfortable with. I will never forgive you if you let me do something before you're one hundred per cent ready."

"Kaito… but… you want to…"

"I want to make you happy," Kaito said firmly. "Nothing else."

Thomas sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling softly against his neck. There was silence for a moment. He loved Thomas so dearly. As a brother, as his friend and as his boyfriend. He prayed that things stayed like this forever. If one relationship fell apart, would all the others? If their romantic relationship fell apart, would he lose his best friend and brother as well? He didn't think he could bare that. Honestly just the thought of it tore him apart.

"What's wrong?" Thomas murmured. Kaito smiled and shook his head but Thomas moved back. "Kaito?"

Kaito knew where this was going and he knew he had to stop it before it got too far along. Thomas would work himself up into a state and he wouldn't let that happen. He caught Thomas' hands again and kissed them gently, trying to calm him, trying to ease the panic and fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Thomas, I'm sorry," he said gently. "It's nothing, I promise."

"Is- is this because I wouldn't- I wouldn't let you-"

"No!" he said quickly, shaking his head. Damn it, was Thomas already too far gone? "Stop it! It's not because of you, I promise! Please-"

"I'm sorry. If you want to-"

"Stop it, Thomas! I don't want you to push yourself for me! I don't want this! Stop it!" Thomas pulled his hands from Kaito's hold and got up from the bed, picking up his closed and dressing quickly. "Thomas, what are you doing?"

"I just need to get out of here."

"Thomas?"

"I'm sorry."

"Thomas!"

Thomas was already sweeping out the door though. Kaito sighed, getting up to get dressed again and go after him. He'd started to accept Thomas was never really going to recover. He was going to be fragile for the rest of his life. He remembered his father saying when they were younger than Thomas had always been slightly unstable. He was never going to be normal. Kaito could only assume it was something in his mind. But he would never abandon him no matter how hard he was to deal with sometimes.

"What's wrong with Thomas?" Chris asked from the doorway.

Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to go and feed the Barians, didn't he? If he didn't hate them before, he had certainly grown to hate those top four Barians over the past weeks. Mizael and Durbe had fought over something and when they were left alone, they barely touched each other. Well, Durbe showed Mizael affection, but Mizael was distant and barely interested. Vector had stopped talking about Thomas but they seemed to have turned their attention to him.

"Kaito?" His head snapped up and Chris was glaring at him. "What's wrong with Thomas?"

"He didn't want to go as far as I did," Kaito admitted quietly.

His relationship was Chris was getting better, but it was still awkward. Nothing like it used to be. Chris' eyes flashed and Kaito took half a step back. Chris tried to hide it but he was so protective of Thomas, he didn't even trust Kaito with him, especially so since Vector had said all those disgusting things about him.

"Chris, you know I would never-"

"I know," Chris hissed. It didn't stop him being over protective though. Kaito really didn't blame him. "Let's get going."

They worked in silence, preparing the food and handing the food out in silence. Kaito hated what their relationship had become. He wanted his mentor, he wanted his big brother, his friend. One of his best friends. He wanted everything to be how it was before.

"You should spare him the pain," Mizael murmured as Kaito pushed in the tray. Kaito glanced up at him. Mizael's stunning blue eyes were soft and sad for once. "You can tell whenever you two fight. It's written all over your face."

"Shut up," Kaito hissed.

"He is never going to be happy with you," he said quietly. "Believe me, you will never make him happy. You can have the best intentions all you want and it will be fine to start with but it will break and you will cause him more harm than good in the long run. If you honestly care about him, let him go."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he snapped.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about," he snapped back, slamming his hands against the glass. "Maybe one day you'll even fool yourself into loving him back but it'll never stop hurting him because he'll always know he wasn't your first choice. He'll always know you only chose him because Christopher wouldn't look at you!"

Out the corner of his eye, Kaito caught Chris straight up slightly. Kaito glared up at Mizael. "You don't know what you're talking about. You spend all your time trapped in some cell, don't act like you understand my relationship with Thomas."

"Mizael," Durbe murmured, leaning against the glass.

Kaito glanced over at Durbe. His eyes were soft and pain and he was clutching his chest, looking like he was in absolute agony. What was going on? Kaito frowned slightly. What was going on with them?

"The sooner you let him go, the more chance there is of undoing the damage you've already done," Mizael said, taking the tray of food and vanishing into his back room.

Kaito scowled and pushed Durbe's food into his room as Chris fed Nasch. Whatever was going on between Durbe and Mizael, he wished they'd stop taking it out on him. They went out again silently and Kaito paused at Merag's cell.

"Father wants to have you in with Haruto again tomorrow," he said.

Merag smiled softly. "How is he today?"

"Stronger," he replied. "You know how it is."

"Of course. I hope he stays stronger for now."

Kaito nodded and strode out again, Durbe's voice ringing out just as he stepped out. "Alright, I get it now. So how do I deal with it?"

Vector cackled and Nasch chuckled as the door slid shut. They walked slowly through the halls and back to the storage room, putting the trays away and washing up in silence. Chris didn't believe the Barians, did he? He'd hoped to keep his crush, as obvious as he was sure it was, quiet when it came to Chris.

"Kaito," Chris said finally as they were walking back up to the main living quarters for their own dinner. "Tell me Mizael's wrong."

"About what?"

"About me. _Us_. Tell me you're not with Thomas just because of me."

"I care about Thomas."

"That's not what I asked."

"I won't hurt him."

"Kaito!" Chris stood in his way, glaring down at him. "If you're only with Thomas because I'm in a relationship-"

"I love him, Chris," Kaito hissed.

"You're fourteen, Kaito," Chris snapped.

"He is my best friend and my brother and-"

"He is _my_ brother, Kaito, not _yours_."

Kaito stared up at him for a moment. But… they _were_ brothers. They'd been raised together since they were young. They lived together, they went through these things together. Kaito had cared for him and suffered with him.

"Whether I once had had crush on your or not is irrelevant now," Kaito said firmly. "I'm with Thomas now. I care about Thomas. He is my best friend and my brother and my boyfriend and I won't hurt him. I will _never_ hurt him."

"What happens when this falls apart Kaito? Do you know what that will do to him?"

"That won't happen!"

"You're children, Kaito," Chris snapped, gripping his shoulders. Kaito closed his eyes and shook his head. "Kaito, this will end. And Mizael is right. The longer this goes on, the worse things will be when it does end. Because you can be sure if Mizael is speaking the truth and you once had a crush on me, Thomas knows. And it will be playing on his mind. And the longer you keep this up, the worse things will be."

"Stop it," Kaito hissed. "Stop. You don't know anything about him. You spend so much time with your new boyfriend you don't understand him anymore. I do. I've been with him through this, Chris! I know how to help him! I won't hurt him and I won't let him go!"

"Fine," he said, losing all emotion and standing straight. "Fine, if that's your position on the matter. But if you continue this sordid affair and hurt him when you could have let him go with minimal pain I will never forgive you."

He strode passed and Kaito closed his eyes tightly, leaning against the wall for a moment. It wasn't fair. He just wanted to make Thomas happy. He wanted him to be ok. He'd never hurt him on purpose. And he'd have to make sure Thomas knew that too.

Dinner was awkward. Thomas had worked himself up into a state and it was Michael and Haruto who were reassuring him. After they'd finished eating, Michael and Haruto wrapped him up warmly in their blankets. Kaito tried to talk to him back Haruto and Michael were being extremely possessive. So he settled for giving him and gentle kiss, and Thomas all too keen to return it when Kaito told him he'd be in his room if he wanted to talk and that he wanted to make things better.

He didn't see Thomas again until morning and his sleep was disturbed by Mizael's words and Chris' accusations. He didn't want to hurt Thomas. But what if getting in deeper with him just made things worse? What if by trying to help he was only hurting him in the long run?

And then it was like nothing had happened. Thomas nuzzled against his chin as he murmured good morning, just like he did every morning, hair still damp from his shower. And Kaito forced himself to smile, ignoring how awkward this was. Thomas always did this. They had their routine and Thomas stuck to it, ignoring anything that happened the day before. But Kaito kept going with it. He kissed his temple and whispered his own greetings before heading off to the shower.

And then it was just like nothing had happened. He kissed Haruto on the forehead as they left. They dropped Michael off at his school gates a parted ways with Chris at the end of their street. Thomas and Kaito carried on to Heartland Academy with Thomas hanging off Kaito's arm like he always did. Until after school when Kaito decided they had to talk.

He pulled Thomas away from his fans and led him down the street. When they were relatively alone. He sat on the wall, leaning back against the railings and Thomas frowned, watching him nervously as Kaito took his hands.

"We need to talk, Thomas."

Thomas' eyes widened and his grip on Kaito's hands tightened. "I… I'm sorry, Kaito."

"Thomas-"

"Really, I am," Thomas insisted. "I was being stupid and you took me by surprise and… and if you want more that's fine. I'm ok with it. Really."

"Thomas, stop it."

"I mean it! If you want…" He closed his eyes tightly, gripping his hands. Kaito's heart wrenched and he tried to tell Thomas it was ok. He didn't want more from him until he was ready but Kaito opened his eyes again, gazing up at him pleadingly, despite the obvious fear and anxiousness. Kaito hated that. Why did he do this to himself? "I trust you, and I know you'd look after me so it's ok, right?"

"Thomas, listen to me-"

"We should go home and… we can have fun, right?"

Kaito sighed and dragged him forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Why did he do this? Why couldn't he accept that he loved him for who he was? He remembered when Thomas' smiles weren't fake and forced. He remembered when Thomas wasn't falling apart, barely holding himself together. Thomas hung onto him tightly, begging softly for forgiveness, that he'd do anything to make it up to him. Kaito didn't know how to help him understand. Thomas kept trying to please him, no matter what it took or what it cost him. And Kaito knew it was because some part of Thomas believed if he didn't, Kaito would leave him.

"Alright," he murmured, an idea hitting him. "We'll go home and have some fun, but you have to tell me what you want."

"I- I don't understand," Thomas said, drawing back slightly.

Kaito smiled softly, stroking his cheeks. "I want you to tell me what to do."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can. I want you to. And, you can do it for me, can't you?"

Thomas nodded weakly and Kaito smiled, getting off the wall and taking his hand gently, leading him away only to be called to by an unfamiliar voice. They paused and turned to see Chris, his cheeks dusted pink, and a tall brown haired young man walking next to him with a pleasant smile. Kaito instantly knew exactly who he was and his stomach dropped. He was Chris' boyfriend. He smiled as he approached and Thomas frowned, squeezing Kaito's hand as they stopped by the pair. Chris' boyfriend wasn't a high school student. He looked much older. He was handsome enough, in a button down shirt, smart waistcoat and trousers.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Thomas and Kaito said quietly, staring up at him.

He chuckled softly and elbowed Chris, who started and smiled weakly. "Umm, this is my little brother, Thomas. And my adoptive little brother, and Thomas'… _boyfriend_, Kaito. Boys, this is Ukyo."

"The mystery boyfriend," Thomas said with his plastic smile in place.

"Mystery?" Ukyo chuckled, glancing at Chris. "Have you been keeping me secret?"

"Do you have younger brothers?" Chris muttered, turning and walking down the street. Kaito tugged Thomas along, walking alongside the older pair. "The best thing to do is keep everything secret."

"How rude," Kaito murmured.

Ukyo accompanied them to Heartland Tower before giving Chris a kiss goodbye and leaving them. Kaito and Thomas glanced at each other, not even waiting for Chris to catch up. He caught their collars and pulled them apart.

"Not a word about this to Dr Faker," he hissed. "Am I clear?"

"Or what?" Kaito said.

"I'm asking you nicely," Chris said. "Please, don't tell him."

"Or what?" Thomas repeated.

Chris sighed. "I was hoping you'd do it out the kindness of your hearts. Because we're family but fine. If you ruin my relationship with Ukyo, I will make sure you two don't get a moment alone. I will be between you the entire time and I will make sure if I'm not, Michael is."

"That's not fair," Kaito snapped as Chris walked away.

"You asked what I'd do."

* * *

Faker smiled softly watching Haruto curled up in Merag's arms. They were back in one of the research rooms and Merag was stroking his cheek softly as he dozed, hanging onto her tightly. He'd been stronger recently but Faker knew that could change any second. He didn't want to worry the boys with that though. They'd been through enough. They did plenty and the recent tension worried him.

"What do you know about the arguments between my boys, Merag?"

Merag sighed, sipping her tea. "Love."

"Of course," Faker murmured. He'd noticed Thomas and Kaito had been distant last night. "Anything specific?"

"I'm sure you're aware Kaito cares for Chris?" Faker sighed and nodded. He knew, of course, and he'd hoped it wasn't the source of the trouble. "Chris has a boyfriend." Oh no. His stomach churned. He hoped that didn't mean what he thought it did. "As far as we can tell, since you don't allow us much knowledge of his life, Thomas is incredibly fond of Kaito and knows that Kaito wants Chris. He's desperate to keep him though. Chris has only just found out about Kaito's feelings for him, thanks to Mizael, and I doubt that helps."

"I was afraid of something like this." He sighed and shook his head. "Why does Mizael insist on rattling him at the moment? It's worse than usual. This is more than just personalities grating."

"I think it would be… advisable to allow Mizael some contact with Thomas."

"I am not letting you anywhere near Thomas. None of you. I've denied even your requests, Merag, why would I allow Mizael?"

Merag hesitated and scowled, gazing down at Haruto for a moment, twisting his hair around his fingers. Finally, she lifted her head. "You know that… Durbe had feelings for Nasch."

"Oh." Suddenly it all clicked and Faker sighed, nodding slightly. "I'll consider it."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Thomas and Kaito experiment and meet some new friends and Durbe tries to work things out with Mizael while Vector "_helps_".


	9. Damage

**A/N:** Hello, new chapter for you dears. Painful IVKai. Painful DuroMiza. Vector's having fun though. And the entrance of Gauche and Droite, yay! They're all dorky losers. All of them. And Mizael and Thomas are adorably cute. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy and keep them coming.

* * *

"Kaito, I'm really not sure I can do this," Thomas whispered shakily.

Kaito smiled softly, sitting him on the bed and giving him a gentle, reassuring kiss. "It's alright. You keep pushing yourself because you think it's what I want and I want you to be comfortable with everything we do so… this is the solution."

"But Kaito-"

"If you don't want to, it's ok," he said gently, stroking his cheeks. "You know I'm happy with whatever happens, but I thought this would be easier for you." Thomas gazed up at him for a moment, licking his lips nervously before nodding slowly. Kaito smiled softly, giving him another tender kiss. "And I need you to know that you mean so much to me, Thomas." He hated how stunned Thomas looked by that but that just made saying it all the more important. "I care about you. I… love you. And if I ever hurt you in anyway… I would never hurt you, Thomas. If I ever do anything to hurt you, I need you to tell me and I will do everything to make it right again."

"Kaito?" He looked so confused by all of it. Kaito wished he could make it all better. He desperately wished Thomas would understand that he was loved. "Why are you saying these things?"

"Because I need you to know. I know people think… Do you think I'm not being honest in this relationship?"

Thomas frowned. "I don't understand the question."

"It doesn't matter." Thomas frowned and he knew the subject wasn't going to end there. Thomas didn't like him dropping a subject without explaining. And he couldn't risk Thomas getting worked up again. "It just… what Mizael says and it seems Chris…" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not with you because Chris has someone else. You know that, don't you?" Thomas lowered his head slightly, glancing away and Kaito's heart dropped. "Thomas?"

"Of course I know that."

He was lying. Kaito knew what Thomas was lying and he was barely even trying to cover it up. He closed his eyes tightly and straightened up. Thomas' hands caught his hands ad Kaito opened his eyes, gazing down at him. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

"Thomas, my feelings for Chris and my feelings for you are two completely separate subjects."

"I- I know," Thomas said quickly. "I'm sorry." Kaito shook his head. Thomas was going to say things he didn't mean to try and make things right but Kaito was sick of this. If not even Thomas believed this relationship was genuine then what was the point? "Kaito, I'm sorry. Of course I believe you."

"Don't do this, Thomas, I hate when you do this."

"Ok. Ok, I'm sorry. So, it's ok, right?" He caught Kaito's hand tightly and Kaito sighed, pulling his hand away. "Kaito?"

"I'm sorry, Thomas," he said softly. "I really am. It's just… I could handle everyone else thinking I was using you. I could put up with Chris treating me like I was doing something wrong and Mizael constantly telling me I should let you go because I was hurting you. And as long as _you_ knew I honestly cared about you, I didn't care what they think. But you _don't_ believe in me. And I can't do this if you don't believe in me."

"I do!" Thomas cried, scrambling up and wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. He nuzzled into his back between his shoulders and Kaito sighed. "I do, Kaito! I'm sorry! Please, don't leave. Come back to bed."

"I can't, Thomas," he whispered, gently prying off his hands and turning. He kissed him softly and Thomas gazed up at him, agony written across his face. "Please, understand, I care about you so much. And this isn't in anyway a sign that I don't still care about you and want to be with you. I want to keep our relationships. I want this to be right between us but at the moment-"

"Kaito!" Thomas cried desperately.

"There are things you need to work out, Thomas," he said softly, stroking his cheeks. "It's not your fault. None of this is, but I can't do this until you're better. And you know, the second you're better, if you want to pick this up again, I will happily pick this up right where we left off."

"Kaito, please."

"I'm sorry. It'll be ok though. I'm still here for you. Just not like this anymore."

He pulled away gently and left Thomas before he lost his resolve. This was best for Thomas. He loved Thomas dearly but if even Thomas believed he didn't honestly care about him how was he supposed to do this? There was a crash and a frustrated scream from Thomas' room and Kaito's will wavered. This was killing him but he had to do it. A relationship where Thomas was afraid to tell him what he wanted in case he left him wasn't fair.

"Kaito?" Faker said with a smile as he entered the monitoring room. He frowned, obviously noticing him mood. "Is something wrong?"

"Thomas and I…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I had to, didn't I? It wasn't fair on him."

Faker sighed and laid his hand on his head, ruffling his hair gently. "It'll be ok, Kaito. It will all work out."

Kaito nodded and moved over to the fold out bed and curled up, trying not to think about the pain he'd caused the both. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Thomas still had things to work out and their relationship would get in the way.

There was silence for a while before Haruto came toddling in and climbed up onto the bed with him. He smiled sadly up at his brother and Haruto patted his head gently. After a moment, Kaito sat up and pulled him into his arms, holding him gently. Haruto leant up and kissed his cheek, holding his hands tightly. Somehow, it'd work out. It was what was best for Thomas. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

"Don't be sad," Haruto said quietly.

"It's ok," Kaito replied. "Sometimes doing the right thing for someone else hurts for a little while. But it'll make everyone happier in the long run."

Faker sighed and got up, leaving them for a while. Kaito glanced up at the Barians. They were sitting around, going along with their normal routines. And then Faker appeared in the hall, opening up Mizael's door. Mizael watched him silently for a moment before following him out. Kaito watched silently as Faker led Mizael to the room set up for Haruto and Merag's meetings. He left him in there and Kaito frowned.

"Dr Faker, I-" Chris paused in the doorway, obviously noticing his father wasn't there. "Kaito? Is everything alright?"

Kaito frowned and rubbed his eyes, making sure there were no tears. "Fine."

Chris frowned and came over slowly, sitting on the bed with them and Haruto pushed Kaito into his arms. Chris smiled softly, wrapping his arms around him and stroked his hair gently. Why did it have to be like this? Why was it only now Chris was starting to pay attention and care about him again?

"You need to be with Thomas," Kaito whispered, pulling back slightly. He smiled weakly and held Haruto gently. "He needs you right now."

"Kaito? What happened? What did you do?"

"I had to let him go, didn't I? Like you said."

Chris sighed. "Oh, Kaito. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that stuff. I was just annoyed. I was just trying to protect Thomas."

"But you were right. Even he thinks I was in that relationship because of you. And it's not fair on either of us."

"Kaito… I'm sorry…"

"Just go and be with Thomas."

Chris sighed and nodded, kissing his cheek and getting up off the bed only to freeze. He was staring up at the screens. Kaito frowned and followed Chris' gaze. He tensed. His father was letting Thomas into the room with Mizael. Unlike when Merag was allowed near Haruto, Faker had used the anchors to hold Mizael's wrists to a loop on the floor. He was at least restrained a little.

"What's he doing?" Chris hissed.

Thomas closed sat across from Mizael, wrapping himself in blankets and brushing away tears. Mizael gave him a strange look and Faker glanced between them for a moment and Thomas sighed.

"I thought I wasn't allowed near the Barians," Thomas said.

"It's fine," Faker said gently. "I think it'll be ok. I'll be watching, don't worry."

Thomas nodded and Faker left them alone. They sat in silence for a while and Faker returned to the monitoring room. Chris and Kaito were glaring at him as he returned. Kaito didn't know what his father was thinking. How could he think Thomas was safe with Mizael?

"Faker-"

"Please, trust me, Christopher," Faker replied, sitting in his hair. "Let's see if this helps."

"How can it help?" Kaito snapped.

* * *

"I take it you're in pain," Mizael said quietly. Thomas nodded, pouring out a tea for each of them. He'd thought after his father's death nothing would hurt so much again. "Your hands are trembling."

Thomas set down his cup and folded his hands in his lap as Mizael reached over, taking his cup and sipping quietly. There was silence for a moment and Thomas wasn't sure why Dr Faker wanted him to talk to Mizael but he said it was a good idea, so he went with it. Thomas agreed to go along with it.

"Do you know why you're here?" Mizael said.

"I'm not sure I care right now," Thomas whispered.

Mizael frowned, almost understandingly. "You're in pain because of Kaito."

"Because things are over," he replied.

"It's for the best," Mizael said, leaning back on his chair. Thomas lowered his gaze to his hands. How could it be for the best? How could this pain be for the best? "You're better off without him."

"Just because you don't like him-"

"I would tell you the same no matter who it was," he said firmly. Thomas glared up at him, clenching his fists. How dare he tell him what to do with his love life? "Thomas, if you were to carry on, you would only have suffered."

"Shut up!" Thomas cried. "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know anything about me!"

"I was you, Thomas," he snapped. "I'm what you would have become!" Thomas blinked at him in shock, falling silent and staring up at him. There was an awkward silence before Mizael sighed and sipped his drink. "Durbe has always loved Nasch. We were friends, always. We clicked but he never saw me. He never paid attention to me the way I paid attention to him. He only ever saw Nasch." Thomas nodded. That sounded far too familiar. "Then Nasch pushed him away, told him he wasn't interested and then he bonded with Vector."

"And suddenly you were interesting?" Thomas whispered.

Mizael nodded and set down his drink. Thomas sighed, finally getting his hands to stop trembling long enough to lift his own cup from the table, sipping a little before setting it down. He really didn't trust himself to hold it for long. He knew Mizael was telling the trust, about his relationship and Thomas'. And maybe Kaito was right too. Maybe he needed time to focus on himself. He'd thought he was alright. He'd thought he was ready for something more than friendship but he wasn't. It wasn't alright at all. He was too reliant on Kaito, wasn't he? He needed to stand on his own two feet.

"If you'd carried on, perhaps you'd stay together," Mizael said softly. "And perhaps he'd love you or convince himself he did. Perhaps he'd grow to love you. But you won't be able to trust him. You'll always wonder if he's just waiting for the person he really loves. You'll never be able to forget that you were second best."

Thomas smiled weakly and nodded. "He seems to really care about you."

"I'm sure he does. But I'm not Nasch," he murmured. "The saddest part is, I think Nasch cared for him too. I think he just took pity on me. And I hate him for it. I don't want to but I do. Because he hurt Durbe for me."

"You seem like a good person to me," Thomas said, pulling the blankets tighter around him. "But what do I know? There's something wrong with me."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows there's something wrong," he laughed, shaking his head. "There always has been. One of Father's girlfriends said she saw a monster in me. Father always said that I was different. I'm broken and be fixed."

Mizael gave him an almost pitying look. Thomas was used to it. He'd long ago accepted that he wasn't normal. He put on a mask and acted like he was normal but he knew there was something wrong with him. It was why he took things so hard. It was why he broke over his father's death. It was why he felt so different to his brothers. Why they could get over it and he couldn't.

"There's a saying back home," Mizael said softly. "An unbroken crystal is neither beautiful nor useful." Thomas frowned and sipped his drink again. He wasn't entirely sure how to take that. Mizael sighed. "It means that the most beautiful, interesting and useful things aren't perfectly formed. Sometimes it's only by damaging something do you really see it's true worth."

"What about someone that's broken from the start?"

"We found a use for Vector."

Thomas actually managed to crack a small smile and Mizael offered one in return. And for a moment, it actually felt like things were going to be ok. For a moment, the pain of Kaito leaving him faded. For a moment, it felt like things didn't matter because Mizael understood the pain he was going through.

"It'll be ok, Thomas," Mizael said. "You're strong. I'm sure you are. And I'm sure your father must be very proud of you."

Thomas smiled. "He was the biggest dork, my father. He was incredible. Even after other died, he loved us so much. He spent time with us, whenever he could. He worked hard but he tried to find as much time as he could for us to be together."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was. He was the best."

"You can tell me about him if you like," Mizael said. "I'm sure Faker doesn't want us to know anything about you. And I won't deny Nasch, Vector and Durbe want to use you for their plans, but as far as I can see you're an innocent child who's been a victim in this. What you did to Vector was cruel, but you were lashing out because of his actions and in your place many people would have done the same. I won't tell them anything you tell me in here."

Thomas nodded and started talking. He took his time and Mizael was actually rather friendly and agreeable when they got to talking. It was actually nice to chat with him. He made him laugh and smile without even really meaning to. He was a lot like Kaito but different. It was actually too soon when Orbital came to the door to take Mizael back to his cell. And Mizael went willingly, pausing at the door and asking if Thomas wanted to come with him.

He walked along at Mizael's side down to the habitats, continuing chatting. Vector laughed seeing them and for the first time, Thomas actually didn't care about Vector. He just smiled as Mizael returned to his cell.

"Thank you," he said softly, lowering his head. Mizael nodded, sitting on his bunk. "I really needed that." Mizael nodded with a soft smile. Then Thomas turned to Vector. "I'm not sure what you expect to get out of lying but it won't work. This family is strong and you're not going to tear us apart."

He smirked and walked away and Vector laughed. But Thomas was happy. Vector didn't bother him today.

"When you're tired of being Kaito's lap dog you should come see what real fun is."

Thomas laughed and shook his head, striding out into the hall. Maybe Vector had a point. He certainly seemed to know what he was doing. But there was no need to let Vector know that. Because for the first time in a while, Thomas felt like his problems were absolutely normal. Like the fact that he was broken didn't mean anything.

"Thomas." He bumped into Chris and Kaito bringing the Barians their food. Chris smiled and Thomas smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. He couldn't quite face Kaito but he offered a strained smile. Chris caught his hand gently. "I need to talk to you later."

Thomas nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"You did the right thing," Mizael called over to Kaito. Kaito faltered as he left but quickly returned to stalking out with Chris. Once the door was closed, he turned to NAsch, Vector and Durbe. "You three are going to destroy an innocent child."

Vector laughed and sat against the wall, eating his dinner and watching them across the hall. "Just because your relationship is a mess doesn't mean you should mess with our plans, Mizael."

"I'm not trying to mess with anything," he snapped.

He frowned, feeling a bolt of sadness from Durbe. He glanced into Durbe's cell. Durbe was watching him quietly, eyes pained and confused. Mizael tried to ignore it but he knew he couldn't. He knew he'd have to sort this out somehow. Durbe had finally figured out how he felt, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Mizael, I-"

"I know, Durbe," he said quietly, turning his attention to his food. "I know."

"But you obviously don't," Durbe argued. "How long have you been feeling like this, Mizael?" He scowled and glared down at his food. He'd always felt like this. He'd never thought for a second he stood any chance with Durbe while Nasch was in the picture. Durbe would never return his feelings. Even with their bond, Durbe was blind to everything but Nasch. "Mizael, don't you trust me?"

"You know I will always trust you," he snapped.

"Just not about this?"

"This is different."

"Mizael, you know I care about you," Durbe said, shaking his head.

"I know," Mizael replied.

"Just not in the right way," Vector chuckled.

"Shut up, Vector," Nasch snapped.

Mizael frowned and looked glanced around at the others. Alit and Merag were watching curiously while Gilag had returned to watching TV in the back rooms. He didn't want to have this conversation at all, let alone in front of them. Especially not in front Vector and Nasch. Vector would laugh and be a pain and Nasch was the entire problem.

"Mizael, listen to me," Durbe insisted.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Durbe," Mizael said quietly. "Not now."

"We can't just ignore this," he snapped. "If you don't trust me then how are we going to get anywhere?"

"I trust you to get us out of this mess," he replied.

"That's not good enough."

"It's what matters."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry I didn't realise this sooner but I am trying to make up for it. I'm trying to make things better and this isn't the ideal situation to be dealing with this but you need to meet me half way."

"Durbe-"

"Basically, you two are doomed," Vector laughed. "Right now Nasch and I have a better relationship than you two."

"Vector," Nasch snapped.

"What?" he said with a shrug. "It's the truth. He's never going to trust Durbe as long as you're around."

"I wish I could throw something heavy at you."

"Mizael," Durbe said softly, moving over to the glass. "Mizael, listen to me, it's not like that."

"Just let it go, Durbe," he muttered, heading into his back room.

"Mizael!"

* * *

Kaito was actually worried by how normal things were the next morning. The Barians had argued again so they weren't talking when they went in to feed them. But more surprisingly Thomas was happy. Although, interestingly enough, all three Arclights came out of Chris' room that morning. Thomas had given him his kiss on the cheek like he did every morning on the way out the shower but hadn't waited for Kaito to return it like he used to. He just carried on along the corridor.

He'd been casual about breakfast and chatty and actually seemed happy. Kaito had kissed Haruto before he left and Haruto make him promise not be sad until he was back at home where he could comfort him. And of course Kaito promised. Thomas latched onto his arm as they walked to school and Kaito found himself wondering if Thomas was doing his usual thing of ignoring any arguments and carrying on like nothing had happened.

At the bottom of the street, Chris kissed Thomas' forehead and waved him off. Thomas went and Chris kissed Kaito's cheek. "He's taking this far too well. It's like that mask he wears has become permanent. Look after him."

"I will," Kaito promised.

He didn't want to push Thomas deeper into himself. He'd hide away behind that mask at it wasn't good for him. He'd make sure Thomas didn't get any worse. Suddenly, Chris was chuckling.

"You may want to get back to babysitting."

Kaito turned to see Thomas arguing with a larger third year student quite loudly. And a girl was trying to get between them but they weren't paying attention. Kaito sighed and waved goodbye to Chris, hurrying over to intervene.

"-some sort of duelling hot shot the way everyone talks about you," the older boy was laughing.

"Some sort of…" Thomas snorted and tossed his head. "Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"Thomas," Kaito snapped.

"I bet I could take you anytime, shortie," the boy argued. "You and your back up."

"Gauche," the girl hissed, pressing a hand on his chest.

"Back up?" Kaito muttered, folding his arms.

"You wish, knucklehead," Thomas sneered. "Kaito and I can kick your ass, any time, although I'm guess your girlfriend is the brains of your operation."

"Are you calling me dumb, punk?"

"Well you're not Vector, that's for sure."

"_Thomas_," Kaito said sharply, getting between them and pushing Thomas back. "You're not allowed to talk about that. I get that' you're angry but you have to stop _now_."

"It's fine," the girl said. Kaito glanced back to her head glaring at them with her arms folded. "If you think you can win, meet us on the duel field after school. Let's go, Gauche."

Thomas grinned. "What do you say, Kaito? You're going to duel with me, right?"

"Thomas…" Kaito sighed. He didn't know if he could duel with Thomas. A tag duel required trust and belief and being in sync. He wouldn't have worried before but now he wasn't so sure. "Maybe we shouldn't-"

"I'll always believe in you, Kaito," Thomas said, gazing up at him with a big- and more importantly honest- smile. "Even if my insecurities ruined what we had… you're one of the best duellists I know, probably because I taught you everything, and you're still my best friend. And you're always going to be a big brother to me. So I know that if we duel together we'll always win because you know me better than anyone else. That's why I trust that us breaking up was the right thing. It hurts and I don't really understand still and I'm kinda sad about it but I know you'd never do something you didn't think was best for me- for us. So let's duel together!"

Kaito watched him silently for a moment before he nodded and Thomas' smiled widened. "They're going to regret challenging us."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Michael bumps into little Yuma again and Gauche and Thomas clash.


	10. Comfort

**A/N:** Ok, sorry this didn't update on time but Happy Halloween! Fun, right? Sorry, I've been struggling with myself a lot. Anyway, have a new chapter. Mizael and Thomas somehow get shippy, Chris and Ukyo are being icky and romantic and Haruto is cute and Kaito meets his soul mate. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming and enjoy.

* * *

The duel was quick and brutal and not even Kaito had expected things to run so smoothly but it had. Thomas had been duelling in top form, brutal and aggressive and quick. And Kaito had been more than happy for things to go smoothly. Droite and Gauche were quick and obviously a slick team but Thomas was in top form and Kaito was doing his best to meet Thomas' expectations. Thomas and Chris had taught him to duel. Michael had helped him improve. He had to keep up with them when Thomas was relying on him.

And when it was over, Thomas was laughing and smiling and it wasn't a was actually enjoying himself. He wandered over to Guache and offered him his hand. Gauche laughed and when Thomas tried to pull him up they both ended up on the ground laughing. Kaito sighed and Droite got up, brushing herself off.

"How ridiculous, Gauche," she sighed. "A pair of children beating us."

"Thomas is one of the best duellists around," Kaito said. "Especially when he's calm and collected like today."

"You're not supposed to keep your emotions out of duelling," Gauche laughed as he and Thomas sat up. "It's supposed to be hot blooded and passionate."

"Sure, then I stumble over moves and misplay," Thomas huffed, folding his arms.

"It's just good to see him happy again," Kaito muttered to himself. Droite glanced at him and he offered a strained smile. "His father… passed away a few years back, he's struggled."

She nodded slightly and looked like she was about to say something when trouble erupted again and Thomas and Gauche were yelling at one another. Sighing, Kaito walked over and pulled Thomas away, not caring what they were arguing over but Droite pressed her hands to Gauche's chest.

"Knock it off, both of you," she said firmly.

"That little upstart started it," Gauche snapped.

"Don't cause trouble, Thomas," Kaito sighed.

Thomas stood still for a moment and lowered his head. "Trouble?"

"Yes. You're constantly fighting," he said softly. "Why do you have to constantly fight and bicker?"

There was a heavy moment of silence then a sharp crack. Kaito realised after a moment that his head had snapped aside and his cheek was stinging and Droite and Gauche had stopped arguing, staring at them. Thomas had slapped him? He'd slapped him. Thomas was glaring up at him, tears dripping down his check, fists, clenched and shaking. He lifted his head slowly and Kaito took half a step back. There was that burning fury that he hadn't seen in so long. His mask was long gone. There was nothing but broken fury.

"Thomas-"

"Constantly fighting? Constantly fighting?!" he yelled, shaking his head. "I gave you everything! I gave you everything I had! I was good for you! I did everything you wanted!"

"Thomas, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up," he screamed. "Just shut up! I did everything you asked and it wasn't good enough for you. I tried, Kaito, I was really good. I did whatever you asked of me and I didn't argue and I did whatever you told me to but you said that was the problem."

"Thomas, that's not what I-"

"Am I ever going to be good enough for you?"

"You were always good enough. I just needed you to see it."

"Then what? I don't get it Kaito. One minute it's all fine, then you can't keep telling me what to do, then you keep doing it anyway."

"Thomas, I-"

"Thomas." Chris' voice cut across the duel field and they both fell silent. Gauche and Droite were staring over at Chris, who was walking slowly over with Ukyo. He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulders, stroking his hair. "Hello, you two. I hope my baby brothers weren't causing you too much trouble."

"Of course not," Droite said, folding her arms. "Just these hot heads rattling each other."

"I'm glad there's no trouble," Chris said with a smile. Thomas smiled and nuzzled into Chris' chest and Chris stroked away his tears. "I think we should head home."

"Actually," Gauche said, stepping forwards. "We were going to head out for drinks."

"Well, Kaito can go but I think Thomas needs to come with me," Chris replied, guiding Thomas away. Kaito sighed and nodded. "Have fun."

He nodded, watching the pair taking Thomas away. He just hoped he'd be ok. Perhaps it was confusing for Thomas but that wasn't reason to slap him. He was still fragile though. He supposed he wasn't taking it as well as they'd thought.

"Come on then," Droite said. "Let's get some drinks."

Kaito nodded and went with them. Gauche and Droite chatted and Kaito actually felt normally getting to chat along with them. Outside the Arclights, there wasn't really anyone he had to be with. It felt good, sitting at the café and laughing and chatting with them over the duel and not having to worry about anything for once. It was all just so easy. His cheek still stung from Thomas' slap, but he hoped he'd be ok.

"So, that kid's really not stable, huh?" Gauche said, folding his arms.

Kaito sighed and shook his head. "Not at all. It's a shame, but he'll be ok. I think it's just a matter of time really. I know he'll get better."

"You really care about him," Droite said. He nodded slightly. "What's happened between you?"

"I just want to do what's best for him," Kaito replied. "Sometimes that hurts."

* * *

"I get the feeling we got off on the wrong foot," Ukyo said quietly. Thomas smiled and glanced up at him. "I know I'd be rather upset if someone suddenly had attention from someone I loved."

"Not really," Thomas said with a smile. "Because of you, I got to have Kaito for a while."

Ukyo frowned as Chris stiffened slightly. "Thomas, let's not say such silly things."

There was a moment of silence and they glanced at each other. Ukyo frowned but Chris seemed to pointedly ignore it. All Thomas could do was laugh. He supposed they were an alright pair. But Thomas stayed between him, holding Chris' arm tightly. He really didn't appreciate anyone taking Chris' attention.

"I get to see Mizael again today, right?" Thomas said.

"Mizael?" Ukyo said quietly.

Chris sighed. "He's one of the people who helps with Dr Faker's research. You're not seeing him again it I can help it."

Thomas scowled and huffed, folding his arms. He liked being with Mizael though. He understood him and he helped him through even after that one meeting. He'd talk to Faker about it. He wanted to get in with Vector again too. Seeing him would be interesting.

"Hey, how about I take you and Thomas for dinner?" Ukyo said. Thomas gazed up at him and Ukyo smiled gently, ruffling his hair. "If I'm going to be dating your brother, you should probably get to know me too."

Thomas smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, definitately. We should get Michael too!"

"Of course, "Ukyo said, nodding slightly. "If that's alright with you, Chris?"

Chris nodded and Thomas grinned, leaning on Chris' arm as they headed back towards Heartland tower. Chris sent him in to find Michael while he and Ukyo went to wait in the park across the road. Thomas smiled to himself, watching them sitting together. They seemed to enjoy doing nerdy things together, so who was Thomas to interfere? After duelling with Kaito and getting everything off his chest, embarrassing as it was, he felt even better. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he'd been trying to get better for too long. Maybe he needed to fall apart and rebuild himself.

He hurried through and ran up to the living quarters to find Michael and Haruto- Haruto wouldn't like to be upset if they didn't invite him- and change. Thomas checked into the monitoring room but Faker wasn't there. He frowned and stepped out again only to bump into him. Faker smiled slightly.

"Thomas," he said, petting his head. "How are you fairing?"

"Better," Thomas replied softly.

"Good good," Faker said with a smile. "Now, I'd rather like you to come with me and see Mizael again."

He frowned slightly. Well… Chris and Ukyo certainly wanted time together. He could spend time with Mizael. "One condition."

"What?" he said, scowling slightly.

"I want to see Vector too." Faker scowled and Thomas knew he was pushing it but he clasped his hands and gazed up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Please! I'll sit with Mizael, I'll stay away from him, you can anchor him down and everything!"

Faker frowned, watching him silently for a long moment before nodding and leading him along. He sat Thomas on the meeting room and wrapped him in his blankets before heading to fetch the Barians. Mizael came first.

Fake directed Mizael onto the settee next to Thomas and he smiled slightly and Mizael's confused look. Still, the blonde sat and Thomas offered him some of the blanket. Mizael hesitated before nodding and taking the blanket, letting Thomas curl up against him.

"What's going on?" he said softly.

Thomas smiled. "You're going to protect me from Vector."

"Of course," Mizael said quietly, his fingers brushing Thomas' cheek. "I wouldn't want Vector to get any satisfaction out of this."

"Thank you, Mizael," he murmured. "For everything you helped me with yesterday."

Mizael gazed at him silently for a moment before gently stroking his cheek. "He hurt you and I'm all too familiar with that kind of pain. I don't want to see you hurting while I can prevent it."

"How sickeningly sweet," Vector laughed before Thomas could reply. Mizael glanced up at him and put his arms around Thomas. Vector was sat across from them and a duel anchor wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles, keeping him restrained. "Well isn't that cute? Are you trying to steal my toy, Mizael?"

Faker glanced down and Mizael. "If anything happens to him, if that monster is allowed to damage his physically or mentally state, I will separate you from Durbe until you're driven insane."

"I will protect him," Mizael said, glaring back.

He nodded and left the room, leaving them alone. Mizael kept his arms around him and glaring at Vector. Thomas frowned and glanced between them for a moment before bringing up his questions quietly.

"Did you all know it was a lie, or did you think it was him too?"

Mizael frowned and glanced at him. "I don't understand what you're asking, Thomas."

"He's asking about his father," Vector sneered. "About how you lied to him and acted like it was me."

"Mizael?" Thomas murmured, turning slightly and gazing up at him.

"Thomas…"

"You did know."

"I did."

"We all knew," Vector cackled. "It was under Nasch's orders."

Thomas glared at him and before turning back to Mizael who sighed and stroked his cheek gently. He didn't want hurt him? How could he not want to hurt him but at the same time have kept the lie going? His stomach churned.

"Thomas," Mizael said quietly.

"Who did it?" Thomas hissed.

Vector cackled. "Go on, Mizael, break his tiny little heart and I'll comfort him."

"Mizael?" He sighed and Thomas shook his head slightly. "Please don't lie to me. Please, I've had enough of people lying and treating me like I'm fragile. Please. If you understand, you have to know I need answers."

Mizael gazed down at him for a moment, still stroking his cheek until, after a long heavy silence, his lips fell over Thomas'. He was stunned but… Mizael had been kind to him. He'd been honest and made him feel good about himself in a way Kaito hadn't managed. He'd only really broken up with Kaito yesterday. Was it normal to be alright with kissing someone else so soon? And… to be alright with kissing a Barian?

"Hey!" Vector yelled. Mizael drew back slightly and glanced over. "You get off of my toy, Mizael!"

"I'm sorry," Mizael said. Thomas frowned. "If I overstepped any boundaries, I simply don't like you looking at me like that."

"No… it's fine," Thomas said softly. "It was nice."

Mizael smiled slightly. "I'm glad."

"Mizael!" Vector snapped, tugging at the duel anchors. "He's mine!"

"You need to let this go," Mizael said gently. "It'll be too painful right now. It'll be alright but you need to afford me a bit of trust, Thomas. When the time is right, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Thomas frowned and gazed up at him for a moment before nodding weakly. Mizael gave a soft smile and kissed him again. This time Thomas wasn't so surprised. Or put off by Vectors raging. He reached slowly around his shoulders and kissed him back, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Oh, Dr Faker," he called, drawing back slightly and gazing up at the camera. Mizael frowned and Vector scowled. "Will you let Haruto and Michael know that Chris is waiting in the park across the road to take them to dinner with a friend."

"You were going out to dinner?" Mizael said, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, one of Chris' friends is taking us."

Mizael nodded and kissed his temple softly. "And yet you're here."

"I wanted to spend more time with you," Thomas whispered, cheeks heating up slightly.

"You wait until Durbe and Nasch hear about this," Vector hissed.

Thomas frowned and drew back slightly. Durbe… Mizael looked rather confused and Thomas lowered his head. Durbe… Mizael was Durbe's mate, he loved Durbe. Thomas was nothing really. He didn't really mean anything to anyone.

"Thomas?" Mizael said quietly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," he said with a small smile. "Just… wondering if maybe I should actually go and join them for dinner."

Mizael frowned and Thomas closed his eyes as Vector chuckled. "Just the mention of you dear Durbe sets him off, how cute."

* * *

Kaito caught Michael hurrying out with Haruto hanging onto his hand as he came in. He tried to stop them and ask what was going on but Haruto just smiled and waved and said Chris was taking them out and not to wait up. Kaito frowned but waved. It was nice for them to be getting out and about and Michael and Chris would look after him.

Thomas was probably still with Chris. His cheek was still stinging but getting out with kids his own age outside the family was fun. Thomas had lashed out and Kaito struggled to figure out exactly what he was going to do about it. Maybe Thomas needed to lash out. Maybe that was what he needed but he wanted to straighten things out.

"Father," he called, popping into the monitoring station. "Has Thomas got home ye-" His voice caught in his throat as he caught sight of the screen. Of Thomas curled up in Mizael's arms, chatting to Vector. "Thomas…"

Faker glanced back at him. "Oh, Kaito. The others have gone out to dinner."

"I know," Kaito said quietly, approaching the screens. His fingers brushed Thomas' face and his stomach churned. He felt absolutely sick. Thomas was sitting there in the arms of a Barian. But… Thomas was _his_. He _loved_ Thomas! He'd only given him up because he thought it was what was best for him. "What's going on?"

"Mizael is incredibly fond of Thomas," Faker replied. "He wanted to talk to Vector and Mizael does him good, I want him to be safe. Mizael promised to protect him."

"I could protect him," he argued.

"Kaito-"

"I don't understand. I thought he cared… why is he…?"

"Kaito, you let him go-"

"I thought it was what was best for him! I thought he cared about me like I cared about him. I thought Thomas would recover and we'd…"

"Kaito, stop doing this to yourself," Faker said gently. "You think too much about others and not enough about yourself."

"I just wanted to do what was best for him."

"And you did. Now think about yourself."

"I want to… but…."

"Ah, perhaps I have something that will cheer you up somewhat." Kaito frowned and his father beckoned him over. He leant against the console and his father opened a lock box, holding out a card. "This is for you."

Kaito took it slowly. Something resonated inside him and there was something like a roar inside his head What was that? The card seem be glowing and Kaito felt rather lightheaded.

Suddenly he felt like he was floating. Like he was in space. There were glittering stars around him and a new energy inside him. He struggled to keep his breathing steady as he floated. It was beautiful. The swirling galaxies and twinkling stars. It was amazing.

Then there was a roar again and Kaito turned to find himself face to face with a huge dragon. Its eyes bored into him and Kaito floated forwards, lying his hands on the dragon's armoured muzzle. Its eyes were beautiful. There were swirling galaxies inside them and it's body glowed beautifully, like his Photon monsters.

The dragon nuzzled against him with a small pleased noise and Kaito smiled, stroking the armour. It was beautiful. And felt so much like he needed this dragon. Something in his heart needed this dragon.

He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning against it and taking comfort in its presence. He belonged with this dragon. He wasn't sure why but he did. Even if everything was falling apart him, he had his dragon.

The glow grew brighter, so bright Kaito had to open his eyes again and the dragon broke into specks of light swirling around him. He almost laughed and the swirling scattered pieces of light pouring into his body, into his heart And his vision blurred and darkened and there was just blackness and star dust and a warm blissful comfort.

* * *

"It's a shame Thomas got pulled away," Ukyo said quietly.

Chris smiled and nodded, watching Michael helping Haruto order. According to the boys, Thomas was in with Vector and Mizael again. Chris wasn't sure what to make of that. Thomas reacted well to Mizael but Vector could throw him off and make him relapse. He was taking his breakup with Kaito far too well. Chris was incredibly worried about Thomas. And Kaito.

"Yes," he muttered. "But at least he seemed to like what little time he spent with you. And the kids seem to like you."

Ukyo chuckled. "That's kind of a requirement of being a good teacher."

"But you're not a teacher."

"Not yet," he said, shaking his head. "Have a little faith, Chris. One day I'll be the kid of teacher kids aren't afraid to talk to and are pleased to spend time with and enjoy classes with."

"What a cute dream," Chris teased.

"I think you'll be a great teacher, Mr Ukyo," Haruto piped up.

Suddenly Michael was up out of his seat and wandering off. Chris frowned. There was a family a few tables away who looked very familiar and Michael bouncer over, chatting to the son. He frowned and Ukyo glanced over.

"That's Akari, isn't she in your school?"

Chris nodded. Now he mentioned it… "Her father went missing with ours. He's presumed dead too."

"How sad."

Chris nodded. It was. Michael was laughing with the boy- Yuma wasn't it? They sat there, laughing quietly and Akari watching them and then there were decks out and on the table and Michael scooted over so he could help Yuma and duel him and Chris smiled, remembering when Michael was teaching Kaito to duel.

"I want to learn to duel," Haruto declared as their drinks were brought over

"Thank you," Ukyo said quietly, taking the drinks. "I'm sure Chris could teach you."

"You two are way too icky and romantic," Haruto said, sipping his milkshake. Chris frowned. "Stop holding hands under the table."

Chris' cheeks flushed and Haruto stuck out his tongue. Ukyo laughed and caught his hand again. "You still haven't told Dr Faker about us again then?"

"Well, I'm not sure how he'll take it just yet." Ukyo frowned. "I'd like to think he'd be happy for me but… there's a part of me that worries over the age gap and you know it doesn't bother me but he can be rather protective. I think it's something like survivors guilt. He was the only one who came back off that expedition. I think he feels like it's his job to protect us because he took our father on that trip."

"Well, as long as you're not embarrassed by me," Ukyo purred, catching his chin between his fingers.

"Of course not," he murmured.

"I'm glad."

Ukyo chuckled and pressed their lips together gently. Haruto whined and huffed and Chris pushed him away. He didn't want Haruto throwing a tantrum after all.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Haruto is tending to a very sick Kaito and the tension between Durbe and Mizael finally comes to a head.


	11. Sick Days

**A/N:** Hello, welcome to another lovely painful new chapter. For this chapter Haruto has has been promoted to Dr Haruto. Kaito and Mizael are sick, Thomas and Vector are actually almost cute and Durbe and Mizael break my heart. Because you know, cutie dorks. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy and keep them coming.

* * *

"Kaito!" Thomas cried, tears slipping down his cheeks as he shook Kaito. "Kaito!" Faker sighed, trying to gently pry him off but Thomas shoved him away, continuing to shake Kaito gently. "Kaito, wake up! I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I hit you! Wake up! Kaito, wake up!"

Faker finally managed to pry Thomas away and wrapped him in his arms, letting him cry into his chest. He sighed softly, stroking his hair and reassuring him it was alright. Kaito was going to wake up. He realised Thomas had never lost anyone after his father. He was probably afraid of losing Kaito too. He wouldn't let that happen though. Faker wasn't about to lose Kaito.

When he'd taken that card, Kaito's eyes had changed, he'd trembled then collapsed and Faker couldn't wake him. So he'd take him to his room, sent Orbital to escort the Barians back to their cells and Thomas had been crying to Kaito to wake up ever since.

"Calm down, Thomas," Faker said softly, stroking his hair. "Calm down. It's going to be alright. We've talked about this with your therapist, remember? We're not going to be afraid of losing people all the time, right?" Thomas sniffled and nodded, slowly calming. "There we go. That's it."

Thomas took a deep breath and pulled out of his arms, slowly moving back to the bed and leaning down, curling up next to Kaito and holding his hand between both of his. Faker smiled sadly, hearing footsteps down the hall. Christopher burst in with Haruto and Michael just behind him.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Faker replied as Haruto climbed up onto the bed and laid his head on Kaito's tummy. "He just collapsed."

"Will he be ok?" Michael whispered.

"I think so," he said gently, patting his head. "I think he's just tired and stressed. I think he'll be ok."

"I'll look after him until he's better," Haruto said firmly.

"I'm sure you'll do a good job."

And so for the rest of the evening Haruto hurried back and forth nursing Kaito. He pulled on Christopher's lab coat- because it was the only one that didn't completely dwarf him- and pulled up a chair next to Kaito's bed to stand on and insisted Thomas move to the other side of the bed so Haruto wasn't constantly leaning over him. That was a battle in itself. Thomas seemed to have gone into shock and Haruto had to practically force him over and Thomas curled up next to him again.

"Do you think the card is evil?" Haruto said, wringing out a cloth and putting it on Kaito's forehead. He adjusted the sheet over him and stroked Kaito's cheek. His was shivering and his breathing was weak and Faker was very careful to have Orbital watching his vitals so Hartuo probably wasn't making all that much difference. From the looks of things it was likely they were right that Kaito was just far too stressed and tired from looking after everyone else but himself.

"Dr Faker," Christopher called, appearing in the door. His eyes were wide and slightly panicked. "It's the Barians, Dr Faker. Mizael."

"They're not important right now, Christopher," Faker replied.

"No, this is important," he snapped. "Mizael's collapsed. The others are panicking."

"Mizael too?" That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? He wracked his brain trying to think why both Mizael and Kaito would collapse out of nowhere and then… His stomach dropped. "Orbital, keep an eye on them. Haruto put on some gloves for me, it might be contagious. Thomas, get up."

"Thomas?" Christopher repeated.

Faker pulled Thomas up carefully. Thomas gazed up at him, slightly dazed and obviously drawing into himself. Christopher was watching cautious as Faker pulled Thomas along towards the Barians.

"Dr Faker?"

"The only thing they've both had contact with recently is Thomas."

"Then- then Michael and I?"

"Was it skin to skin contact?"

"Uh… No… not much I don't think."

"Then you're not the priority. Thomas kissed Mizael earlier and Kaito said Thomas slapped him. And now they've both collapsed. He needs to be isolated until we know it's not him."

The hurried into the Barians habitat and Faker opened up Vector's door, giving Thomas a little push inside. Thomas stumbled and Vector was there to catch him instantly, looking like the cat who got the cream but Faker didn't care. In all honesty with Thomas withdrawn like this he doubted even Vector could rile him and if it was something wrong with Thomas infecting them then they'd soon know. Vector was the one he didn't mind using as a test.

Mizael had collapsed in the doorway to his back room. Durbe was against the glass, banging his palms against it desperately as he called to Mizael in an obvious panic. It reminded Faker so much of how Thomas had reacted to Kaito. Christopher was protesting about Thomas being left with Vector but Faker opened up Mizael's habitat and pulled Chris in, hurrying to Mizael's side. Mizael was presenting the same symptoms as Kaito. He picked Mizael up from the floor carefully, making sure to avoid skin to skin contact. He was grateful that most the Barians presented as young teens. Mizael was the second tallest and he was light and small. He could hear the others making a commotion as they panicked over their fallen companion and Faker knew this was the first time any of them had got more than a cold.

"Mizael!" Durbe sounded like he was in so much pain. He was crying out for Mizael constantly, pounding against the glass. Once Faker had Mizael on the bed he hurried back out. "Dr Faker!" He paused and glanced at Durbe. "Please, please, you have to let me in with him. You have to let me see him." Faker hesitated for a moment. "_Please_."

He sighed and nodded, opening the door and Durbe hurried straight through to Mizael. Faker hurried out to get some supplies, calling back to Durbe not to touch Mizael until he got back. When he returned Durbe was kneeling at Mizael's bedside, talking to him quietly, pleading with him to wake up. He glanced up seeing Faker come in.

"What's wrong with him?" Durbe demanded. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Tell me you can make this better."

"We don't know yet," Faker replied, handing him a pair of gloves and then one to Christopher as well. "But Kaito is suffering from the same symptoms and so far the only common link we can think of is their contact with Thomas."

"Thomas?"

Faker nodded. "Until we know more, all we can do is manage it. Roll up your sleeve and give me your arm."

"Why?"

"I've already taken blood from Kaito, I want to take yours as a Barian control and Mizael's to see if there are any comparisons to be made."

Durbe nodded and held out his arm and Faker smiled. It had been obvious from the start that Durbe was devoted to Mizael. Whatever tension had been building between them as a result of Durbe's old feelings for Nasch, Durbe was dedicated to Mizael.

"Can we put Thomas in Durbe's empty cell then?" Christopher whispered. "You know, away from Vector?"

"No, leave him in with Vector. If Vector collapses, we can say with some certainty it's Thomas causing it."

"How could he be causing this?" Durbe snapped. He pulled on the gloves and sat with Mizael, stroking his cheek. "Why would he do this to Mizael? They liked each other. They seemed like were friends. What possible reason could Thomas have for doing this to him?"

"I doubt it's on purpose," Christopher snapped.

"It's more likely from contact," Faker said. "It's probably a bug or virus or something similar that is passed on by skin to skin contact. Since Kaito and Mizael had the most contact with him, it's them who get it worst."

"Then why isn't Thomas affected?"

"Who know? Something in his genes makes him immune, something he's been exposed to, a naturally strong immune system or he's already contracted it before and his body is more resistant, we can't say right now. We need to focus on getting these two better."

For a while Faker and Christopher sat with them, instructing Durbe on the best way to care for a fever. Durbe was silent and nodding slightly, completely focused on how to tend to Mizael. Faker appreciated that. He understood devotion. His former wife had been the most important thing in the world to him and he knew she wasn't as in love with him or their boys. But he did love them so much. Not being loved in return was the most heart breaking thing and having someone doubt your devotion was just as bad.

Once certain Durbe knew what he was doing, and understood the rules, Faker left them to it. Christopher hurried out to Vector's cell but Faker caught his arms.

"Dr Faker! You can't leave him in there!"

"He'll be fine."

"Please, I understand you want to keep him away from Haruto and Kaito, I hardly want Michael in danger if it really is him causing this," Christopher argued softly. "But he's my little brother and you can't expect me to leave him in there with the monster who murdered our father."

"Look at them," Faker said firmly. "Vector only has an interest in Thomas when it causes trouble."

Christopher turned and gazed at the cell. Thomas was sitting on the bunk in the front room and Vector had disappeared to the back room. Thomas was curled up and shivering slightly and Christopher hurried over to the glass.

"Thomas," he called softly. "Thomas?" He didn't even look up and Faker sighed. "Please, Dr Faker, you can't leave him in there. If you want him isolated, put him in the empty cell. Please."

"Come along, Christopher."

_"Please."_

"Christopher."

"He'll be alright," Nasch said gently. "I'll make sure of it."

Christopher gazed at him for a long moment before nodding and following Dr Faker out. "We need to tend to Kaito."

* * *

Vector had quickly got bored when Thomas had no reaction to his teasing. It was no fun if he was already broken and lost. He'd retreated to his back room and took no interest in anything going on outside. Apparently Faker knew enough to know he wouldn't bother Thomas if he wasn't reacting and he'd probably have taken him away again by now.

So Vector was incredibly surprised to find Thomas still sitting on the bunk, with Alit against the glass on the other side, trying to talk to him. He frowned slightly. Durbe could be heard mumbling to Mizael but there was no sign of any of the other Humans.

"They've left him under your care," Nasch said quietly. "Do not mess this up, Vector."

Vector nodded and turned back to Thomas. Alit glared up at him. "Don't hurt him, Vector, he's just a kid."

Vector scowled at him and took Thomas' shoulders gently, guiding him away to his back room. Thomas tried to shy away from his touch but Vector help him firmly, pulling him along. He knew what Nasch wanted and expected. He knew what to do now he had little Thomas alone. And Faker had left him. Whatever happened, it was his fault.

"You'll get cold staying out there all night," Vector murmured. He pulled Thomas around and gently began to unbutton his shirt. Thomas reached up to pull his hands away but Vector chuckled, catching his wrists gently. "It's alright. I'm not going to do anything."

"I don't believe you," Thomas whispered.

"Would you like me to do something? Would that live up to your expectations?"

Not waiting for a response, Vector wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in so their bodies were pressed together. Thomas' eyes widened slightly, regaining something of their sparkle and fire but he was still a little dazed.

"Is Mizael really what you want?" Vector teased softly, cupping his cheek and drawing him closer. Thomas stared up at him their breaths mingling and only a hair between them now. "You know I was a little hurt by that?"

"You were?" Thomas whispered.

Vector nodded, his gaze flickering to Thomas' lips as he licked his own. He'd been thinking about that kiss he'd stolen. It played on his mind constantly. "Very much. I want you, Thomas, how can you not know that by now?"

"D-don't. Don't-"

"You think I'm lying?" He jerked him closer and Thomas let out a shaking breath, his cheeks burning red in the dim light and warming under Vector's hand. Thomas' hands braced against his chest and he tried to squirm away but Vector held him still. "Mizael isn't what you want, is he?"

"I like Mizael."

"But he has Durbe." Thomas' eyes clenched shut and Vector squeezed his waist. "Look at me." His eyes cracked open again. "You like picking the wrong ones, don't you? Why is that? Because you think you're broken? Because you don't think you deserve better? Because people who care about you leave or stop paying attention so why not pick someone who's already gone?"

"Shut up," he whimpered, shaking his head. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

"But I do," Vector teased. "I won't lie, Thomas, seeing you with Mizael pissed me off more than I can tell you. Because I've had my heart set on you for a long time. Because you're mine. My beautiful, fiery, little Human. You have been from the moment I saw you."

"I'm not some possession! You can't just decide I'm yours!"

"But I can. And you are." Vector chuckled as Thomas twisted weakly to get loose and pushed him down onto the bed, sitting astride his hips and leaning over him once more, pinning his wrists above his head. "Kaito will always love Chris. Mizael will always love Durbe. And if they ever turn their attention to you it will be because they're not getting what they want from the people they truly want."

"Get off," Thomas cried, tilting his head back and staring up at the camera. "Dr Faker!"

"He can't hear you," he purred, leaning down further. Thomas squirmed slightly, turning away sharply but that was ok. He let his breath hit his neck and Thomas shivered, closing his eyes tightly. "He'll be looking after Kaito."

"Kaito…"

"I won't hurt you, Thomas." He meant that. He never wanted to hurt Thomas really. Just play with him. "I will never love you, Thomas, but I will never pretend to. But I want you. I will comfort you when you need it and I will let you use me as much as I use you. I will never expect you to love me or be devoted to me. All I want is to know that no other Barian will ever have you."

"No. You've done nothing but lie to me and use me."

"Yes, but at least you know I will never be a person you can fall in love with. I will never break your heart. Because you know I'm never going to have your heart."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

Vector smirked and brushed his lips softly over Thomas'. The young boy tensed, as if expecting something rougher but Vector kept his touch light and gentle. He could be soft if that convinced Thomas to belong to him and only him.

"Think about it, little Tommy," he whispered in his ear. He got off carefully, making sure to still hold Thomas warily as he stripped them both. Thomas twisted and squired and cried to be let go as he did but Vector held firm, pulling him down to the bed, curling around him and throwing the comforter over them both. Thomas was trembling and whimpering so Vector gave him a gentle squeeze. "Relax, my dear little Tommy. Think about it though." He closed his eyes and laid his head against the back of his neck. "I would make you feel more amazing than of those idiots ever could."

Thomas was still trembling and Vector stroked his side gently, trying to sooth him. After all, if he hurt Thomas or scared him too badly Faker would snatch Thomas away and never allow them to see each other again. Nasch needed him to have Thomas tamed, putting his own desires aside, and he certainly wasn't going to let Mizael get the glory for his plan going well. Not that Mizael was in any state to do anything right now.

So Vector would take tonight to just hold Thomas. Taking a little longer with their plans to gain his trust would only help them in the long run.

* * *

"Kaito!"

Kaito smiled tiredly. Haruto's voice being the first thing that greeted him when he opened his eyes was always a pleasant thing. His vision was blurred and hazy but Haruto's figure came into view, dressed in white and grinning. He reached up but his arm was heavy and stiff and fell back to the bed.

"It's ok," Haruto whispered, stroking his cheek. His head was pounding and there was something cold and sharp there and his eyelids were already drooping again. "You're sick. You collapsed. You need to rest."

"Haru…to…"

His voice was so weak and his throat grated. Haruto smiled and moved under the sheet, lying down and resting his head on his chest, holding his hand between both his tiny palms. If he was sick, Haruto shouldn't have been there. But his eyes closed slowly and his mind blurred.

"It's ok, big brother," Haruto whispered. "You can sleep. Get better. I'll stay with you until you're better. You've looked after me all this time. Now I'll look after you."

* * *

Mizael's eyes cracked open and Durbe's heart raced. A smile spread across his face and he cupped his cheeks gently, wishing he could take off the gloves as his thumbs brushed his cheek bones. He'd not been so afraid in a long time.

"Mizael," Durbe whispered softly.

"Durbe?" He nodded and smiled. Mizael's eyes were unfocused and his voice was weak but he was awake. Relief washed over Durbe and he struggled to keep his hands from trembling. "What…"

"It's alright," he murmured softly. "It's alright. You collapsed. Just rest."

"Durbe, I-"

"Now isn't the time, Mizael. Please." Mizael sighed and turned away slightly, gazing out at the door. Durbe frowned and stroked his cheek but Mizael pushed him off. Durbe sighed. He hadn't wanted to deal with this now. He just wanted Mizael to get better. But if Mizael was still hurting over it and wouldn't accept his help then he had no choice. "Mizael, this can't go on. We are bonded. We're mates. I chose to be with you. Or did you forget that?" Mizael reminded silent and Durbe sighed, running his fingers down Mizael's chest, leaning down slightly, lowering his voice. "Don't you remember? You were there for me, Mizael. When I fell apart over Nasch, you kept me strong. I would have fallen apart completely without you. You were best friend. You were my rock."

"You loved Nasch. You always love Nasch."

Pain stabbed into his chest and Durbe clenched his fists. Mizael's pain. No! His eyes clenched shut as hot tears blurred his vision further, his cheeks burning with the shame of crying but Mizael… Mizael really didn't trust him. He really thought he… He really thought he loved Nasch still? He had once had feeling for Nasch, he'd loved him for years and wanted to be with him but when Nasch had broken his heart and he'd moved on. He'd finally seen what had been in front of him for so long.

He really was blind, wasn't he? Not to see how Mizael felt about him back then and not to see how he'd been feeling since.

And Mizael already seemed to be drifting back into his deep sleep. How did he get Mizael to understand? How did he get through to him? He'd never been very good at this. Mizael was his passion and fire and Durbe was the grounding and logic. They balanced each other. He didn't know how to deal with this.

So he did all he knew how to in this situation. The only way he knew to express himself to Mizael. He tossed the gloves aside and caught Mizael's cheeks again, leaning down and kissing him deeply, trying to pour as much passion as he could into it, trying to make Mizael understand how he felt about him because the link should have let him know but apparently there was something faulty and they were missing things. And Mizael kissed back tiredly as Durbe shifted over him, gently pressing their bodies together as their tongues brushed. Mizael had to understand. He had to know he truly loved him.

"Mizael, please, I love you."

But Mizael was already too far gone. So all he could do was close his eyes and rest next to him and hope he remembered when he next woke up. His hands wrapped slowly around Mizael's and he kissed it gently.

"I love you."

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Chris is having girl troubles and Thomas is having alien troubles.


	12. Mistakes

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to update. Life I has been trying to kill me recently I swear. I've just been struggling so much. Sorry. So, anyway, the VKai begins, as does the Vector/IV. And Yuma and Haruto and Michael and adorable and Mizael and Kaito are feeling a little better. So enjoy, have fun, and review.

* * *

"Thomas?"

Chris was stunned when he went down to fetch Thomas early morning and found there was no sign of him in the front room. He frowned and opened Vector's cell, stepping in cautiously. If he wasn't in the front room that mean he was in the back with Vector. He glanced into the back room and was nearly knocked off his feet.

Vector was curled around Thomas, holding him in his arms as they slept. He smiled sadly and crouched down, gently shaking Thomas awake. Thomas' eyes cracked open and Chris took his hand gently.

"Let's go." Thomas nodded and tried to move out of Vector's hold but Vector held him, pulling him back. Chris frowned. He didn't want to shock the Barian. He fated having to do it, but Thomas wasn't staying with him. "Let him go."

Vector's eyes opened a crack and he smiled. Chris' jaw clenched as Vector dared to press his lips to Thomas' bare shoulder, clamping a hand over Thomas' mouth when he tried to object.

"I didn't hurt him," Vector murmured. "He's such a little sweetheart."

"Let him go."

"Think about what I said, Tommy."

He kissed his cheek and released him, letting Chris pulled him out of his hold. Thomas staggered up and Chris handed him his clothes quickly, pulling him away and ignoring Vector blowing Thomas a kiss. He hurried Thomas out and shut the door but Vector wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Thomas," Chris said quietly, cupping his cheeks. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Thomas shook his head and Chris smiled, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you with him. I won't ever let him touch you again."

Thomas nodded and held him back tightly. "Is Mizael ok?"

"He and Durbe had been in with each other all night." Thomas frowned and lowered his head slightly. "Come on, let's get you to your own room and something nice to eat. I think we have proof that it's not something to do with you now."

Thomas nodded and Chris took his hand gently guiding him away. They paused and Mizael's cell and Thomas glanced inside, a sad smile on his lips. Chris frowned slightly, tugging him along. He didn't appreciate how close Mizael had got to Thomas, he didn't like hearing that Mizael and Thomas had been kissing. He hated that Thomas was allowed anywhere near the creatures that had murdered their father. They'd tried so hard to keep Thomas away from the Barians so they couldn't use him. And now they were giving him back to them? Letting them near him? Letting them use him?

He smiled and laid Thomas in his bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead softly. Luckily it was a weekend. No school. Thomas could rest up for as long as he wanted. Thomas smiled back and closed his eyes again.

"Sleep as long as you want, Tommy," he murmured. "I'll be here to look after you."

"I'm glad you're starting to care about us again," he yawned.

"I always cared," he said softly, stroking his cheek. "I just a little distracted. And I'm so very sorry for that."

Thomas nodded slowly and Chris gave him another soft kiss before heading off, shutting out the light as he went. Thomas needed his rest after such a stressful day and night. He turned down the hall to Kaito's room. Haruto hadn't left Kaito's side, he was still curled up under the sheet with Kaito. Chris smiled and leant over, laying a hand on his forehead. His fever had broken.

His eyes fluttered open and Chris smiled gently. "Good morning."

"Hi," Kaito breathed softly. "What's going on?"

"You were sick," Chris said softly. "You're on the mend now though. Dr Haruto has been looking after you." Kaito smiled, glancing at his brother and gently kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you're better, Kaito, I was incredibly worried about you."

"I had the strangest dream," Kaito breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I was in space." Chris smiled slight and sat on the bed with him, nodding slightly. "And it was beautiful. And there was this dragon. It was beautiful too. It was glowing and bright like a star and in its eyes I could see beautiful galaxies. It made me feel so warm and safe. Like I belonged with it."

"Sounds like you weren't in too much pain," Chris said softly, stroking his cheek. His sweet little Kaito. He'd been neglecting his younger brothers recently. Not just Michael and Thomas but Kaito and Haruto as well. They needed him. He had to look after all four of them. "Thomas stayed with you as much as he could."

"Thomas?" He frowned slightly and Chris worried over the pair again. He knew they'd broken up and he knew they were still mad about each other. "Did he… I saw him with Mizael…"

"I know, I heard about it," Chris replied. Kaito frowned. "I know you two still want each other. You still want to be together."

"If he still wanted me… why would he… why doesn't he want me anymore? I thought things would get better," Kaito murmured, eyes dulling slightly. "Funny, thinking anyone could actually tame Thomas."

"_Tame_ him?"

"You know what I mean."

"My baby brother does not need _taming_," Chris snapped.

"Chris, you know I didn't mean it how it sounded," Kaito argued. "You know I love Thomas, Chris! I just wanted to be the only person he looked at! I wanted the real Thomas back, like when he was young… I love him, Chris…"

Chris sighed. He knew that. He knew that Thomas and Kaito loved each other dearly. And he wished they could be happy together but given their problems, he didn't know what else to say. They were a wonderful pair, and for Kaito and Thomas to be happy, with each other no less, made him so pleased. But there were problems.

He leant over Kaito slowly, brushing a few strands of damp hair from his forehead, lowering his voice to a soft whisper. "He is hurt, Kaito, and he's looking for someone to comfort him. That is why he turned to Mizael. Someone just enough like you. Someone who, like you, saw a little boy who needed love and comfort to heal him. Someone who was willing to give him that. He doesn't love Mizael, he doesn't want him like he wants you."

"Then why does it feel like every time I try to do the right thing for him I just push him further away?" Kaito whispered back. "I only ever wanted to do what was best for him. No matter what everyone thinks, it was never about you. Not really." Chris smiled softly, nodding a little. He wanted to believe that. Really. He wanted believe that if he gave Kaito a chance he wouldn't take it, knowing what it would do to Thomas. "You understand, don't you? I liked you but Thomas… I'm not some love struck child. I know my own heart and mind. I know what I want."

"I know you do, Kaito," Chris replied softly. "I've been teaching you for so long. I know you so well. You know your own mind. You know what you want and no one will tell you otherwise. I always loved that about you."

"And I always loved as well you saw through me," he laughed weakly. "I could never hide anything from you."

"Except the blatantly obvious," he teased softly. "Everyone else saw how you felt for me while I was blind. I'm sorry… if I hurt you, I mean. I never meant to hurt you at all. I just didn't realise."

"It hurt more that you couldn't tell me you had someone special in your life. Didn't you trust me?"

"I have always trust you, Kaito. Always. I just didn't know what you all would think."

"It doesn't change anything," Kaito whispered. "Nothing will ever change anything between us."

"And that's what scares me," Chris breathed.

He wasn't entirely sure which of them started them or how it really happened but in the silence their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. What was he doing? He knew Thomas and Kaito still cared for each other, why did were they…? He drew back slowly, the pair staring at each other quietly. His heart was pounding and his stomach churning. Why had he done that? If someone had seen…He took a few slow breaths and sat up straight, licking his lips nervously. What were they doing?

"I'm sorry," Kaito whispered. "I don't know why-"

"Me neither," Chris replied, stroking his cheek. "But that… that was a mistake… it can never happen again."

"I know, Chris."

He sighed and closed his eyes as Chris sat back slowly, folding his hands in his lap. What the hell was he was thinking? That should never have happened. He closed his eyes for a moment, playing absently with his hair. At least Thomas was tucked up in bed. At least he hadn't seen that. His stomach dropped at the thought of what it would do to Thomas to see that.

"What's going on?" Haruto groaned, opening his eyes a little. "Kaito? Chris?"

"Nothing," Kaito said quietly. He patted his head gently and Haruto smiled. "I'm feeling much better thanks to you."

"I'm glad," he said quietly. "Isn't it good new, Tommy? Kaito's better."

Chris turned and Thomas was in the doorway, still in his pyjamas. He wasn't happy though. Kaito smiled tiredly and reached up, reaching out to him. "Thomas."

There was silence for a moment and Chris smiled. But Thomas didn't move. He was just watching them until Haruto got up and crawled over the bed holding out his hands to his adoptive big brother. Thomas offered him a small smile and Haruto grasped his hands, pulling him over and sitting him on the foot of the bed as he hugged him. Thomas smiled sadly, putting Haruto in his lap and stroking his hair.

"You look sad, Tommy," Haruto murmured.

"Thomas?" Kaito said softly, struggling to prop himself up on his elbows and holding out his hand again. Thomas ignored him and kept his attention on Haruto. "Thomas?" Kaito's voice was growing a little more desperate. And more scared. "Thomas, I'm… sorry that we fought. I didn't mean to upset you. Can we be friends again? Please?"

Thomas gazed at him for a moment before setting Haruto down, patting his head and striding away in silence. Kaito shot Chris a distressed glance. "Chris?"

"I'll go after him," Chris said gently.

"You don't suppose he-"

"No," he said firmly. "I'll deal with it, Kaito. Don't worry."

"Please," he murmured, collapsing against the pillows. "I can't stand him being so distant."

Chris nodded and got up from the bed hurrying out after Thomas. Before he could get far, Michael bumped into him, gripping his sleeve and pulling him to a stop. He tried to tell him he had to go after Thomas but Michael fixed him with an adorable but firm glare.

"What's wrong with Tommy?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Chris said quietly. "I'm trying to find out but I need to go after him."

"Ok," Michael said.

Michael pulled him away after Thomas and Chris went with him. They found Thomas sitting in the park across from the tower, just curled up being a tree, trembling slightly. He didn't even acknowledge them as they sat with him. Chris frowned and wrapped his arms around him gently.

"Are you alright?" Michael murmured, leaning against him. "I don't like it when you're not happy, Tommy."

"I don't like it when I'm not happy," Thomas muttered. Chris sighed and kissed the top of his head but Thomas shoved him off. "Don't."

"Thomas, I-"

"Just leave me alone."

"Michael!" Michael smiled as little Yuma bounced over. "Hi, Michael!"

"Hi, Yuma," Michael laughed, taking his hands and pulling him up onto the bench. "Have you met my brothers? This is Chris, he's the boss. And Tommy is really sad and I don't know why."

"No way," Yuma cried, puffing out his cheeks. "You shouldn't be sad. It's a really nice sunny day and it's the weekend so no school and you've got two awesome brothers and Michael said you're an awesome duellist too!"

"He is," Michael said, grabbing Thomas' arm. "He's the best!"

Thomas smiled slightly and Michael beamed up at him. Well, at least that was something. Chris smiled slightly watching him. Whatever was bugging Thomas, he wanted to get to the bottom of it but at least he was smiling.

"Yuma," snapped a voice. Chris glanced up as a redhead approached. "Don't just go wandering off like that."

"Aw, but Michael's a friend, sis!" Yuma whined. "And these and his brothers and they're duellists and they're awesome."

"No duelling," Akari snapped. Yuma pouted and his face fell. "Come on."

"But Michael and I-"

"What's wrong with letting them play?" Chris said quietly.

Akari shot him a glare and Thomas slipped out of his hold, striding back towards the tower. Chris sighed, watching him on. He wished he could make sense of Thomas right now. Whatever was eating away at him, it was more than an argument with Kaito. He didn't know what to do to get him back to normal. Why couldn't he pull him out of this slump?

"Who are you anyway?" the girl, Akari, snapped.

"Christopher Arclight," he replied. "We go to the same school. I worked with our fathers."

Akari flinched visibly and frowned. "Dr Arclight went missing with our dad…"

"Yes," Chris murmured.

He couldn't tell her what he knew. Not as it was. Maybe if they go to know each other but not as they were. Besides they had to deal with Thomas and Kaito before they got onto anything else.

* * *

Thomas found himself wandering through the Barian's habitat, slumping against the door to Durbe's empty cell and slipping to the floor. His stomach was churning and his heart was wrenching. How could they have done that to him? Kaito and Chris. The thought him and Kaito would fix things and get back together. Wasn't that what Kaito wanted too? He thought it was. So why had he and Chris been kissing?

Wasn't it silly? He was getting jealous over Chris and Kaito even when he'd quite happily sat in Mizael's arms and kissed him. But Kaito had promised him it wasn't about Chris. Why had he gone straight back to Chris?

"Hey," Nasch murmured, sitting on the floor in the corner of his cell. Thomas glance over at him, he was leaning against the glass with a soft smile. "Is everything ok?"

"What's wrong, kid?" Alit called quietly.

"No one ever wants me," Thomas whispered.

"Hey, that's not true," Nasch said gently. "You're a good boy. You've got your family. They love you. And Kaito… he likes you as more than a family."

"And Mizael likes you," Alit called.

"What about Mizael?" Durbe said quietly, coming out of the back room. "Thomas?"

"Thomas?" Mizael staggered out of the back room, leaning against the glass. "Thomas… What's wrong?"

"He's feeling unwanted," Alit replied.

Thomas wished they'd all just shut up. He didn't want to hurt. He didn't want any of them talking about him and trying to sort out his problems. He needed to be alone. He closed his eyes tightly and drew his knees to his chest. Mizael frowned and sat in the corner as Nasch had although Durbe was at his side, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Thomas," Mizael said softly. "Listen to me, Thomas, remember what I told you?" Thomas shook his head and Mizael sighed, pressing his hand to the glass. "Thomas, listen to me. You're incredible, you know that."

"He's right, Thomas," Nasch said. "Whatever's going on, you need to ignore it and calm down. We're here for you, even if you might not appreciate it fully."

Thomas just curled up tighter. It was all very well them saying something like that, but how was he supposed to believe that when Chris and Kaito were together the second he was out the picture? Wasn't Chris supposed to be with Ukyo anyway?

"Thomas," Mizael insisted. "Why don't you come in and sit with us and we can talk. You know the security codes, don't you? Come and sit with us. We can talk this through. If Kaito has hurt you again-"

"Did someone break your heart again, my dear?" Vector purred.

Thomas lifted his head and gazed up at Vector silently. Nasch and Mizael and Alit were talking to him but he focused on Vector. Everyone who tried to be nice ended up hurting him. Vector was right. It hurt. Every time he thought someone might genuinely care for him there was someone else they were merely using him to replace. Vector had Nasch. They were friends and lovers and mates, but Vector never pretended otherwise. But perhaps Vector was right. Perhaps that was the charm of things with him. It would be so simple. So easy. Just attention with no need to emotions and pain.

He pushed off the floor and staggered to his feet trying to take deep breaths as he stepped towards Vector's cell. Vector smiled softly, stepping back from the door as Thomas put in the codes.

"Thomas, you don't want to do that," Mizael called. "You're making a mistake."

"I'm always making mistakes," Thomas murmured. "What's one more? At least this one won't be a surprise."

"Thomas, listen to me," he snapped. "You're just having a tough time but it'll pass. Don't do this. It'll pass and you'll realise you never needed Kaito. Come here and talk. Anything but turning to him."

"He's right," Alit said, banging against the glass. The door slid open and Thomas stepped inside, rather surprised that Vector waited back. "Hey, listen to us, kid. He's bad news. You're just going to get hurt."

Vector smiled and turned, sauntering along into his back room. Thomas hesitated and Mizael slammed his hands against the glass. "Thomas!"

Thomas glanced back at him and Mizael had pulled himself to his feet, gazing over. For a moment the wanted to run to him, to settle in his arms and be held and comforted by someone who understood. But then he remembered Durbe at his side. He and Durbe seemed to be a couple again. He was certainly closer to him again.

He gave up and turned back to Vector's back room. Vector was sitting on the bed, watching silently as Thomas approached cautiously. Alit was still calling to him and Durbe and Nasch were trying to calm Mizael but Thomas turned his attention to Vector, who patted the bed casually. Thomas took a deep breath and sat on the bed. This was either going to be the best thing he'd ever done or the biggest mistake of his life. Maybe some stupid fling was all he needed.

"Come here, Tommy," Vector murmured. He held out his hands and Thomas took them cautiously, letting Vector pull him closer. Soon he was wrapped in Vector's arms as the Barian nuzzled into his jaw, practically purring. "Poor little boy, let me look after you."

"Vector, stop it!" Alit yelled. "Let him go! Thomas, don't let him do this to you!"

"Kaito and Chris…" Thomas whispered, his hand sliding up to Vector's chest, trembling slightly. Vector smiled, laying a hand over his. "I thought…"

"I know, I know," Vector teased, kissing along his jaw. "It must hurt so much. But don't you worry, I'll look after you. I'll make it all better."

Thomas nodded weakly and Vector tipped his chin so he could gently press their lips together. All Thomas could do was close his eyes and kiss back, hoping Vector was right and the pain would soon fade. Why was it so hard to find someone to actually care about him? Still Vector was rather good at faking it. He held him gently in his arms and, if he managed to ignore the sting of betrayal, it felt good. Vector was surprisingly gentle and tender. He could almost believe it was loving.

And of course, no one else came down to stop it. Because he was the least important, wasn't he? Kaito and Chris had each other and Michael and Haruto needed attention. He was all alone. He had no one. So what was the harm in giving into Vector.

"Stop thinking," Vector whispered, slowly lowering him to the mattress. "I want nothing on your mind but me, Tommy. When we're together, it's just you and me. I'll make you forget everything else."

And Thomas nodded, honestly hoping that was true.

* * *

**In the Next Chapter:** Kaito and Mizael clash and Chris tries to figure out what's going on with Thomas.


End file.
